


To Marry a Vigilante

by PL_Panda



Series: Damienette Arranged Marriage AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Arranged Marriage, Cassandra Cain Needs a Hug, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Damian Wayne Feels, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, Good Sibling Cassandra Cain, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lila Rossi Bashing, NaNoWriMo 2020, Sequel, class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 66,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL_Panda/pseuds/PL_Panda
Summary: After the events of Paris, the happy couple wants to experience some peace and normality in Gotham. With the class scheduled to leave for several months and Sabine as one of the Chaperones, everything is looking good for them. Except is it really? After all, not all was solved and Marinette is still missing two Miraculous.Sequel to my much-beloved work: To marry an Assassin.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Damienette Arranged Marriage AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995076
Comments: 428
Kudos: 566





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve waited for it!  
> You’ve asked for it!  
> You’ve begged for it!  
> It’s finally here!!!  
> The newest, freshest, moste originale, sequel to my first Maribat Story. Damienette arranged marriage AU, or as some people know it, “To marry an Assassin” is finally getting a sequel.
> 
> The archive warnings apply mostly to chapters 19 and further. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only the plot.  
> Also, big thanks to @10leelaverne04 and Skye Holtz for being a great Betas that can keep up with my writing speed :)

To marry a Vigilante: Part 1 

\------

When they finally pulled apart, Marinette needed a moment for her brain to restart. She was sure she would melt right then and there. At the same time, she wanted to jump and scream from sheer ecstasy. It was all she ever wanted and now she had it. 

Damian stared at her empty expression. 

“I think you broke her.” Plagg suddenly zoomed out of her pocket, followed by Tikki who tried (and failed) to catch him. 

This was enough for Mari to finally start thinking coherently. “Um… Yeah… I… Maybe…” Or mostly coherently at least.

“Habibti. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out.” Damian guided her. Slowly, Mari returned to her senses. 

“Thank you… I think I might have kinda lost my breath there.” She gave him an apologetic smile. 

“Nothing happened. Now I think I need to leave or my brothers will get some stupid idea and I will have to practice my skill with a sword.” Damian deadpanned. 

“Since I know I can’t stop you, please at least don’t kill them until I get to know them better?”

“I can try, but no promises.” He turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand.

“Oh! Wait!” She fumbled through her pocket for a moment before pulling out a small box. Plagg immediately was pulled inside it (much to Tikki’s amusement). “Damian Wayne. As Guardian of the Miraculous, I give you the miraculous of the Black Cat, which gives you the power of destruction. I trust you to protect it and use it to help others.”

Damian was stunned only for a short moment and definitely didn’t move his mouth like a fish. Definitely. “I accept that honor and thank you for your trust.”

“There is no one I would trust more than you with this. If not for your and your family’s help, I would’ve never caught Hawkmoth or the Cat.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short. You’re brilliant and it was only a matter of time.” 

“Time I might’ve not had. Chat was working with Hawkmoth. Who knows when I would’ve fallen into a trap…”

“It’s all over now, Habibti.” He grabbed her hand. “Everything is going to be better now.” When she smiled he let go and opened the box. Plagg appeared in a flash. 

“For the record, I hate these boxes.”

“Stop complaining. If you stayed there it wouldn’t have been so bad.” Tikki scolded him.

Marinette giggled at the interaction of the two little gods. Damian just shook his head and donned the ring. 

“Can I see how you’ll look?” She asked before her smile took a more grin-like look. “I want to see if you’ll have a cute cat-ears.”

“Maybe when you are in Gotham.” He scoffed. “Thank you, angel. It’s the best Christmas gift you could’ve given me. Your trust means more than gold to me.”

“But Christmas is still a long way away…” Mari tried to dismiss him, but seeing his expression she doubled back. He looked almost scared. Almost, since Damian Wayne did not get scared.

“Angel… Christmas Eve is tomorrow. That’s why your class is leaving on Monday. You are all going to be attending the Wayne New Year Gala next Friday.”

“But… But… Wouldn’t there be decorations in stores? And Santa Clauses on the street? Or at least…”

“There were. Mostly Miraculous themed though. I can’t believe you didn’t notice.” He said with a bit too much amusement slipping into his voice.

“Kwami! Kwami! Kwami!” She started to pace. “I completely forgot! How could I have forgotten Christmas!?” She was close to collapsing. Damian was quickly by her, holding her wrists together to not accidentally get slapped by her flailing arms. 

“Habibti. There is nothing to worry about. You already gave everyone the greatest gift possible by ridding them of that terrorist. I admit I regret that we will not be able to spend our first Christmas together as a family, but the last several months were the best of my life already. You don’t need to give me anything more.”

“But… But…” She was at the edge of crying.

“Marinette. Don’t worry. I have an idea.” Tikki reassured her Chosen. “Go tell your parents to pack everything.”

“But… Maman and I must be here at six on Monday” She tried to argue. 

“You will be. Kaalki owes me a favor.” The kwami dismissed her. 

“But… But I can’t just abuse the miraculous.”

“Marinette. All Kwami love you. They would be happy to help you if the need arose.” Tikki nuzzled into her cheek. Mari finally relented.

“Fine… But I’m buying her three boxes of sugar cubes,” she said with conviction. 

The two kwami giggled and Damian cracked a smile. 

\--------------------

Adrien cursed loudly. He barely managed to escape those damn heroes. And to think that his Lady marries some American ragtag instead of him? That’s how she repaid him for his loyalty? For all of his sacrifices? That was just a travesty. 

But it didn’t matter in the end. She didn’t deserve to be Ladybug anyway and now finally, the world could be free from her. Of course, heroes could try to save her. They could even succeed. But he made a point. He severed all the ties with that cursed bitch. Now he could focus on his true soulmate: Marinette. She was the real Ladybug. She was loyal, honest, brave, kind, selfless, beautiful. They’re made for each other. In a perfect world, they would be with one another if he was not blinded by the imposter. She had a crush on him in the past, but he ruined it. Now he had to work trice as hard to get her to join him. 

“Don’t worry mother. We will have our family again.” He said, looking at the stasis chamber. 

\----------------------

When Marinette and her parents exited the portal in Wayne Manor, they were greeted by Alfred the Butler and Alfred the Cat. 

“Ah. Young Madame Marinette, Madame Cheng, Master Dupain. It is my pleasure to welcome you. I was told you would be arriving through… extraordinary means.” He greeted them. 

“We’re sorry for all the trouble we’re causing you on such short notice.” Marinette immediately started to apologize.

“You are no trouble at all. Definitely not compared to the usual Christmas mess.” He dismissed her apology. She wanted to protest, but the cat jumped onto her and she instinctively grabbed him and hugged.

“I see Alfred the Cat likes you, Angel.” Damian’s voice came from behind. Immediately, Marinette whirled around, only to stare into a pair of green eyes. 

“Damian!” She wanted to hug him, but the cat was a bit in the way. Instead, she just leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. They both smiled. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Sabine spoke. “Is Cassandra home? I would like to meet my niece. We spoke several times over the phone, but meeting in person is…”

“She is in the gym, practicing ballet,” Alfred informed her. 

“Thank you. Tom, be a kind husband, and carry my things to our room. And don’t forget the  _ bag _ .” She patted Tom’s cheek before leaving. 

“Come, Habibti. I will show you the garden.” Damian grabbed her waiting hand.

“Take my bags too, dad? Thanks!” Mari shouted without looking back before she, Damian, and the cat left the room, leaving Tom with half the house packed into bags. 

“Why do women carry so much with them…?” He sighed. 

“It’s a mystery of the world that we, mere mortals, will never know, Sir,” Alfred answered in his usual tone. 

\---------

“Cassandra?” Sabine asked, leaning through the doors leading to the gym. The mats that would usually cover the ground were all rolled in the corner to make space. A large mirror covered the entire right wall. A lone girl in a white ballet outfit danced to Tchaikovsky’s Nutcracker ballet music. 

The girl did not answer or break her dance, but Sabine noted that her gaze shifted towards the doors in the mirror. It was just a short moment to assess the threat without breaking concentration on whatever one did. It was the same as she often did. It was an instinct learned through years of training. David Cain better stayed in that cell or else.

When the song ended, Cass turned the music off and walked closer to Sabine until they were standing about a foot apart. 

“You’re a great dancer.” The woman started. Cass only nodded in response. 

“Practice.” She said. There was more awkward silence where the two measured each other. 

“I’m sorry sweetie. For what happened to you. If I knew, I would’ve searched for you and gave you a proper home.” A tear appeared in Sabine’s eye. When they spoke through video, it was mostly about meaningless things to get used to one another or neutral subjects. Now, in person, Sabine wanted to get all regret off her heart. 

“No… fault.” The girl answered. “All… good.” 

“Can I… Hug you?” Sabine asked, fully aware that not everyone liked physical contact.

“Hug?” Cass asked. To this day, only Dick or Tim wanted to give her hugs and it was rare. “Okay?” She more asked than agreed, but her aunt responded by slowly pulling the girl to her heart. 

“I’m still sorry. If I see my sister, she is gonna get her ear screamed off.” She assured the girl. “How could she… You’re such a sweet girl.”

Cassandra Cain smiled. She liked being hugged by that woman. And the image of her mother cowering before her older sister was too funny. 

\-------------

“Damian!” Marinette shouted as he dragged her through the garden. It was much colder in Gotham than in Paris. And it was still only late morning here while she left Paris in the afternoon. She was a bit tired. 

“I want to show you something, Angel. Come on! Before my brothers find us and drag me into their ‘Christmas spirit’ stuff.” He groaned at the thought.

“Christmas is important!” She argued.

“Definitely when you are here.” He answered easily. It was lucky he was too focused on the road to look back because she blushed… hard. 

They walked through the forest that was on the manor grounds until they entered a small clearing. There was a stone garden gazebo with the fire burning in the center. It definitely gave heat, but little smoke dispersed in the air before it could alert anyone to that location. There were several stone benches inside.

“I found it during one of my… escape attempts when I was younger.” He admitted. “Now I use it as a retreat from my brothers. The herb mixture I use as fuel gives no smoke.”

“Why bring me here?” She asked. 

“I just thought that we should enjoy the peace before the hurricane that my brothers become washes over us.”

Mari giggled. “I met your brothers.”

“No. You  _ saw _ them. I had to live with them for the last five years. They are crazy.”

“It can’t be  _ that  _ bad…”

“Last year Todd set the Christmas Tree on fire.” He deadpanned.

“Okay, that might’ve been an accident.” She tried to argue. 

“Four years ago Grayson decided to show his acrobatic skill to put a star on the top of the tree. He ended up crashing it on us and the dinner table.”

“It… happens?” She said, but with less conviction. 

“Two years ago, Drake decided to surprise Brown and bought her a life-sized statue of them made out of chocolate.”

“It doesn’t sound that bad…” 

“Except that insomniac idiot accidentally ordered it made out of chocolate  _ ice cream _ !” 

“Oh…” Marinette didn’t have an answer for that.

“So as I said, they can be a bit much.”

“Don’t worry. I still think it could be worse. My Nona once gave my parents a motorbike with two sidecars as a Christmas gift.”

“Tt. That sounds normal.” 

“Except one of them was made as a crib for me. I was one at the time.” 

Damian cracked a smile.

“I still think you will thank me for showing you this place.” 

“May I remind you that you will all be stuck with my mom for the better part of the exchange. She  _ will _ keep them in check.” Mari huffed. 

“I don’t doubt that.” He pulled his phone and showed her a photo of Sabine standing over Talia. The next one was of an unconscious Talia with Tom standing over her with the broken chair.

Mari giggled and she would later swear that Damian laughed a bit. Not that anyone saw them. Well, no human. Alfred the Cat could hardly testify.

\------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am speed!

To marry a Vigilante: Part 2

\---------

The day before Christmas… was a nightmare. Marinette had to admit that Damian was right. Her parents volunteered to help Alfred in the kitchen. The butler tried to argue, but his fighting with Sabine was an unstoppable force meeting an unmovable object. In the end, they made a compromise that the baker couple would help that day, but would be banned from the kitchen for the rest of Christmas. 

The boys meanwhile were ordered to decorate the house and prepare the formal dining room. And it was a mess. First, Dick and Jason spent almost an hour arguing over the decorations, only to then see that Mari and Damian already decorated the room with the merchandise Damian _somehow_ got imported from Paris without their knowledge. Jason tried to dismantle the decorations that were put up without a warning, but it ended with Damian chasing him with a sword… again. It didn’t help that Todd kept riling the youngest Wayne up. Technically second-youngest since he was older than Marinette by a few months, but that’s beyond the point.

Then, when Jason ended up with a slight limp after he crashed into a cupboard when trying to cut the corner and Damian’s bloodthirst got satisfied, it was time for decorating the Christmas tree. When Mari saw the tree, she almost toppled over. It was put in the hall before the stairway to the second floor. It was tall enough to almost reach the ceiling. 

“That’s your tree?”

“In my defense, I tried to order a smaller one. It’s not my fault they gave size in the metric system.” Tim argued. 

“If you cut on coffee and instead got some sleep once in a while, maybe you would’ve noticed.” Jason snickered. 

Dick took the opportunity to climb upstairs and start decoration, only to be caught by Steph, who proceeded to decorate on the other side. Seeing the two already started, the three other boys also raced to start putting decorations. It was a mess, but somehow Marinette found it endearing. It felt… homey. Then she grabbed some decorations and joined Damian. Then she teamed up with Steph to make a large bat symbol on one side out of gold tinsel garland. Then she made a red ‘R’ inside it.

And this time nobody got hurt. 

After that, Dick and Jason left for their respective homes. Tim and Steph left shortly after, leaving Damian and Mari alone with the adults. Technically, Cass also stayed at the manor, but unless she wanted to be seen, only Alfred (and now Sabine) could find her. 

The teens decided to stay in the Manor. Marinette was dead set on making everyone their gifts by hand. She brought several unfinished designs that could be adjusted. Damian was kind enough to collect the measurements for each family member from Alfred. 

And so Mari then spent all evening in her room, where she worked on adjusting and finishing everything. She was beyond grateful that her room was already equipped with a sewing machine and anything else she would need to make the gifts. The whole time Damian sat nearby to offer some advice. Mostly, he just enjoyed watching her work on the designs. 

“Do you think putting a Red Robin logo on this tie would be too much?” She asked, showing a red tie with black accents. It had a meticulous black stitch going through the narrow part. It spelled MDC over and over.

“Maybe put it inside, so that it only shows when he puts it upside-down,” Damian answered. 

“But then nobody will see it.”

“There is a bigger chance someone sees it than if it’s on the front.” The boy deadpanned. 

“Don’t be mean.” She scolded him, but her pearly laughter kinda ruined it. She put the tie away and reached for the sunglasses she was working on. They used to be black, but she tinted the glass deep-red and then added details at the side. Now, there was a small silver bullet-shaped decoration where they would fold. She had a case ready where she stitched the shape of a red handgun at the top of black leather. 

“And this?”

“Habibti. They will definitely love your gifts.” He gave her a soft smile. “ _If not, I will introduce them to my sword_ ” He muttered, hoping she would not hear it.

“Damian!” She shouted. His hopes went in flames. “No murdering people!”

“Can I at least maim?” He asked with a hopeful voice.

“Hm… only if you ask me before.” She giggled at his expression. 

“I think it is high time I retreat to my bedroom. It’s almost midnight, Angel. Go to sleep.” He stood up and walked outside, only to be met with Sabine’s judging eyes. She watched him carefully before smiling slightly. 

“Good. You can go. I will tuck her in.” 

After she passed him, Damian let out a breath he didn’t know he held. That woman was scary.

\--------

The next morning was still hectic, but no longer so chaotic. Mari spent half of it locked in her room giving the designs final touches. She did not let Damian or her parents in since she focused on their gifts and didn’t want to spoil the surprise. Alfred was the only one who got a peek inside and he didn’t even fear Sabine, so the chances he would tell anything to anyone were less than Joker genuinely apologizing to everyone he ever hurt. 

Finally, around midday, Marinette finally revealed herself. The room was a mess of cut fabric, loose papers, and Kwami knows what else. There was also a bowl of water in the corner. 

“That was a race.” She commented before grabbing Damian’s hand and dragging him into the living room to share a tea and cookies. All adults cooed. 

“So, Habibti. Care to reveal what you made for me?” The boy asked hopefully once they were both sitting side-by-side on the two-people couch. She held a cup of steaming tea while Damian put his in a small cup holder while he was eating a cookie. 

“Nope.” She grinned. “But I can tell you that you will like it.” 

“From you? I will like any gift.” He answered smoothly.

“Stop it!” She squealed, blushing heavily. “You can’t say things like that out of the blue.”

“Why?” He asked, giving her a barely noticeable smile.

“I can’t go around blushing all the time!” 

“But you look so cute with red cheeks.” 

“You don’t look so bad either, _Mi Amor_ ,” she retorted. She wanted to get some reaction from him, but he only smiled slightly more. 

They rested, cuddled together for a bit, enjoying the silence that surrounded them. It was interrupted when suddenly Cass dropped out of the blue. Or from the ceiling, but they would’ve sworn she was not there before. 

“You… Cousin?” The girl asked. 

“Oh! You must be Cassandra!” Mari recognized her. Cass was maybe her height. She was dressed in workout clothes. “Nice to meet you. I’m Marinette.”

“Marinette,” Cass repeated. “Call me Cass. Everyone does.” 

“Um… Sure. You can call me Mari if you like?” Both Damian and Cass grinned at that, much to the french girl’s confusion. “Did I miss some joke?”

“No, Angel. It’s just that Grayson’s daughter is named Mar’i” Damian looked at his beloved’s expression. 

“Oh. Oh…” The realization dawned on her. “Well, then what about… Nettie?”

“Nettie… Like it.” Cass responded.

“Cass doesn’t speak much.” The boy took it upon himself to explain. “She first learned to communicate through body gestures.” 

“Maman told me. I can’t believe aunt Sandra left you with that monster. Maman told her some things though, so maybe next time you two meet she will apologize.” 

“Mother… Apologize… Me?” The girl asked in disbelief.

“Maman is a very persuasive person.”

Cass didn’t speak about that, but a memory of the hug two of them shared yesterday surfaced at the top of her thoughts. 

“Anyway, you wanted to get to know me? Well… um… I’m fifteen, soon to be sixteen. I love fashion and design and I make almost all of my clothes. I also practice some martial arts in my free time. I love sketching outdoors. There is this small park next to my parent’s bakery that I love to visit. In the past, I adored the works of Gabriel brand, but after the owner turned out to be a major bastard I kinda decided to just stick to my own stuff. What else… I prefer tea to coffee unless I need to pull an all-nighter, my favorite sweets are macarons and my uncle named his soup after me when he won the cooking competition.”

“Soup… good?” Cass decided to ask. 

“Oh! It’s the best. Actually, maybe we could ask uncle Wang to cook for our wedding, Dami! Can we? He would be invited anyway but then people would get to…” 

“Of course, Habibti.” Damian interrupted her.

“Wedding?” Cass had more questions.

“Oh… Um… You didn’t know?” Marinette doubled back. “Of course you didn’t know. Damian tried to keep it down and I ruined it. Please don’t tell anyone. I’m so sorry Dami! I forgot! I was just so…” 

Damian, following the usual routine when Mari started to panic, pulled her to his chest, and hugged her. He whispered something low enough for Cassandra not to hear. She did notice the couple’s body language. Devotion and love.

When Marinette finally calmed, Damian let her out of his embrace. “Thanks. I still keep some of my… less desirable habits.” 

“It’s no problem. At least I have an excuse to cuddle with you without my brothers’ merciless teasing.” 

“Wedding.” Cass urged them. Her curiosity was peaking. 

“Ah! Right. So basically Talia kidnapped me and decided I would marry her son and then we both woke up tied before the altar and she threatened to kill us and our families if we didn’t go through with it. And I was so scared back then. And T… And I had no way of doing anything else.” 

Cass saw her tense and stopped herself. There was more to it, but she didn’t drill. She would learn later. Or just get it out of Tim. He knew everything. 

“Well, now we’re stuck and there is this weird spell on us that makes it impossible to cheat on one another. At least I assume it works both ways since Damian didn’t test it.” There was no doubt in her voice and her body showed complete trust. Cass was actually impressed. 

“The bitch that my mother is,” Marinette wanted to scold Damian on the language he used, but then again, he spoke about Talia so he wasn’t lying, “used some old curse on us, probably from the time my grandfather was still young. We are tied together. But we made it work.” 

“Magic… bad.” Cass scoffed. 

“No!” Mari quickly protested. “I mean not all magic is bad. It all depends on who uses it! Besides, everything turned out better than I could’ve ever hoped.” 

“Good. I… Like you.” Her cousin smiled. “Hug?” She asked.

“Sure.” Marinette nodded and before she knew it Cass tackled her into the couch, almost breaking her bones. 

“Oooh!” a new voice cooed. Damian immediately whirled around with a small dagger that he pulled from wherever he kept it. Selina Kyle was standing there, watching everything.

“Tt. I don’t like being spied upon.” Damian scowled. 

“Relax, lover-boy. I just came and I was curious where everyone went and who were the new people.” 

“Oh. That’s probably my parents. Alfred kicked them out of the kitchen today. They will probably be relaxing in the garden since they rarely have a chance to just relax. They run a bakery in Paris.” Mari smiled at the newcomer. 

“Really now? And you’re the unlucky girl that got stuck with the short, dark, and brooding?”

“Tt. I’m not short.”

“I don’t hear you arguing about the dark and brooding part.” Selina teased. 

“Angel, meet my father’s _fiancée,_ Selina Kyle. She is also Catwoman.”

“Oh. She is in on the family business then?”

“Tt. Yes. I don’t keep things hidden from my wife.” Damian kept scowling.

“Aren’t you a dutiful husband?”

“I’m not afraid to defend my wife’s honor with a sword, thief.” The boy threatened. Selina measured him for a moment.

“Good.” She turned to Marinette. “He will do. If he is causing you trouble, you can crash at my place.” She gave her a small square paper with an address before leaving. 

“Um… What was that?”

“Tt. That was Selina for you.” Damian was still in a bad mood until Marinette snuggled closer to him. 

\------------

Around five, the guests started arriving. It was unanimously decided that the youngest couple would be the ones to greet their guests. And looking at the size of the table, there would be more guests than Mari assumed. Damian was now dressed in a flawless black suit with a matching bowtie and a white shirt. Mari chose to wear the red dress that she knew left Damian speechless every time he saw her. Her hair was let go and formed waves cascading down her back. 

Jason was first. He came on his bike alone. While everyone dressed in something elegant, he opted for an oil-stained t-shirt and brown leather jacket, complete with black cargo pants and heavy boots. Marinette had to admit he gave off a bad-boy vibe that told her to stay away. But she’s seen this with Ivan and she was pretty sure Jason was, in fact, a big softie once one got to know him. 

Next to arrive were Tim and Stephanie. She wore a black and purple knee-length dress. It had no sleeves and hugged her form tightly. The design was several large squares of material sewn together so no two colors were the same. It was an interesting design. Tim wore a blue suit with black accents and a white shirt. They looked like a nice couple. And the boy looked _almost_ awake, which was a success. Also, they were dragging a giant bag of gifts. 

Shortly after, a small van pulled close and five people exited. There was an older couple, a joyful boy around their age jumping around them, and two people Marinette recognized instantly. You couldn’t hang around Alya and not recognize Clark Kent and Lois Lane-Kent.

“Tt. Jon.” Damian greeted the boy.

“Sup Dames? Hello fair lady.” He greeted them, happiness almost oozing from him. Jon went as far as kissing her hand. 

“Could you stop with the flowers and rainbows?” Wayne growled.

“But it’s Christmas!”

“Tt. I know.” Damian was angry. Seeing it, his beloved grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly.

“Hello Mr. Kent, Mrs. Lane-Kent.” Marinette greeted the adults, hoping to diffuse the situation before Damian gets too riled up. 

“You must be Marinette. I remember Jon mentioning you when we talked about his trip to Paris.” Clark smiled. He then nodded towards the older couple. “These are my parents, Johnathan and Martha Kent.”

“It’s nice to meet ya, girl.” The man nodded toward her. 

“Hi. I’m Marinette.” She gave them a smile. Just as the Kents went inside, another car pulled in. 

This time, it was Dick with his wife, Kor’i, and daughter Mar’i. They all got out of the car.

“I still don’t understand why you insist on driving this thing. I could’ve flown us here twice as fast.” The woman had distinctively orange skin and her eyes were entirely green. Marinette instantly recognized her as Starfire. She wore a white shirt with bell-like sleeves that reached to her elbows and blue jeans that ended just above her ankles. Dick had a dark-gray shirt and jeans. She would classify their outfits as smart casual. 

“Yeah, daddy! I can fly too!” To prove her point, the little girl rose a bit into the air. She was dressed in an oversized purple jumper that reached to the ground. She also wore white trainers. Her skin was less orange than her mother’s but the color was easily visible. And her eyes were also entirely green without any white. And she was flying. Her hair was black though, as opposed to her mother’s fiery red. 

“Sweety. Come here.” Kor’i reached up and grabbed the floating daughter. The girl immediately nuzzled into her and smiled victoriously. She got exactly what she wanted. Marinette couldn’t help but giggle.

“Tt. I still find her annoying.” Damian scowled. 

“I don’t know, she looks cute to me. And you already admitted that you love cute things.” To make things worse for her love, Marinette gave him puppy eyes and a bright smile. He tried to scowl, but couldn’t muster enough strength to oppose his wife.

Dick almost tripped over the car when he started laughing. 

Since they were the last to arrive, Marinette and Damian returned inside to join everyone for festivities. 

\----------

Somewhere else, in a much darker place, a lone figure stood in an empty room. His clothes were dirty and torn. The light entered only through a small window. 

“So you see? It was all a set-up!” He shouted. 

From the shadows, another figure joined. 

“But of course, sweetie. Of course.” They said in a patronizing tone. “I will of course help you.”

“You understand me. And what about… Marinette?” 

“I don’t understand your obsession with her, but I can share.” 

“Whatever. She will be mine!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUAHAHAHAHAH


	3. Chapter 3

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 3

\------------

The dinner was an interesting affair. Everyone was gathered around a large table that could easily fit several more people. Marinette was sitting between Damian and her mother; on the opposite, Tim, Stephanie, and Cass took the seats. She was glad that they were all people she knew well enough. It was overwhelming. Before, Christmas was always just her and her parents. Occasionally, Nona came too. And there was this one time when she was five when her great-uncle visited. This was much too crowded. 

Damian gently squeezed her hand, reassuring her that it was alright. She ate some, but the nerves made her lose appetite quickly. She was in Gotham. Celebrating Christmas with her husband’s family. Husband… She was going to have a panic attack. She wasn’t ready. 

“ _ Habibti. It’s okay. Everyone here’s a friend. _ ” Damian whispered into her ear, seeing she was spiraling. “ _ Nobody is going to judge us on anything. _ ”

“ _ But I didn’t make any gifts for the Kents. And I didn’t know your eldest brother had a daughter! And I’m a total klutz. I will probably knock over the tree and it will fall and set the house on fire and you will end up homeless or someone will get hurt and then your family will hate me and the Kents will hate me and I…”  _ she kept whispering faster and faster until she was finally starting to feel the need to breathe or pass out. The jury was still out. 

Seeing her daughter’s panic, Sabine also grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. “Honey, let’s go get some fresh air.” She said loud enough for people close to them to hear before leading Marinette outside. Nobody batted an eye when the pair passed them. 

Once the two were in the back garden, Mari felt her legs give up under her and if not for her mother, she would have probably collapsed. The woman held her tight and led the girl toward the bench, which was luckily not covered in snow. 

“I’m so sorry, Maman. I don’t know… I just felt so overwhelmed. There were all these people and I was really meeting my husband’s family and friends for the first time and I guess I was not prepared for all this…” She was speaking fast. 

“Don’t worry sweetie. I understand. Did I tell you how, when I met your Nona for the first time, I accidentally flipped her over my shoulder and pinned her to the ground?” Sabine asked, smiling understandingly at her daughter. 

“No! Really?”

“Yes. Well, in my defense, she surprised me with a gun that shot candies.” 

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at that. It did seem like something her  _ Mémé  _ would do. 

“She was shocked at first and I was afraid I hurt her. Instead, after that, she decided that I was apparently worthy of dating her boy and gave us her approval.” 

“So… the moral of this story is that I should flip Talia over for them to accept me?” Mari asked with a cheeky grin. 

“That too, sweetie. I can even lend you something from my bag if you want a more…  _ permanent  _ effect.” 

“Maman!” 

“Fine…” Sabine grumbled goodheartedly. “You don’t need to worry about fitting in or how they will perceive you. I’ve seen how that boy looks at you and I approve.” She smiled. “That’s all that should matter.”

“Thank you maman. I’m glad you’re here.” She hugged her mother as the two sat together on the bench, enjoying the evening chill until the cold became irritating instead of refreshing.

\-------

When the two returned, the dinner was nearing the end. Marinette noted seven burning holes on the ceiling but didn’t comment. There was also a plate on fire next to Jason that he seemed adamant not to acknowledge. Also, Mar’i and Jon were levitating above the table and playing rock paper scissors, except they used the props. Silently, Marinette walked to take a seat next to Damian. Her mother went over to talk a bit with Bruce about something.

“Um… Why is Jason’s plate on fire?” She asked, very much confused. 

“Tt. He wanted a souffle on fire.” 

“We’re already at desserts?” The girl asked, surprised. In the corner of her eye, she saw Cass staring at Tim and Stephanie with a strange gaze. It wasn’t hostile, but rather, she couldn’t really name the emotions present. 

“Yes. I saved you some maracons. You love the strawberry ones, right?”

“You made me prefer lemon ones.” She smiled. “The subtle sourness really brings out the sweetness.” 

“Of course it does Angel.” He smiled. “Sadly, we sit next to Brown, who will devour anything with sugar in it.”

A devious grin appeared on Mari’s face. “Really now?” She reached over into her purse to pull a small box where she kept the power-up cookies for her Kwami. “Tikki… will you mind if I give her a burnt-red one? You know which…”

For a moment, it looked like the Kwami wanted to protest, but then the small goddess noticed the plate of cookies was empty. “Go for it, Marinette. It won’t hurt her.”

“Stephanie! I’ve got a spare macaron I can share,” she smiled at the blonde girl. 

“Gimme!” She almost leaped like a gremlin, her eyes in a slight daze.

“Uh-oh. She is experiencing a sugar rush. I think she ate the whole plate herself,” Tim spoke from his seat, eyes slightly worried. 

Mari handed over the macaron and watched as Steph ate it. It took only a moment for her face to flush red and tears to appear in her eyes. “Water!” She said with a hoarse throat. Tim handed her a glass, but when she downed it, the burning only increased.

“Oh no! I forgot to warn you! It was made with ground hot pepper instead of flour… silly me!” Mari said, keeping the cute smile on. “I would advise milk.”

When Stephanie ran to the kitchen, followed by Tim laughing and Cass and Damian smiling, the older boy turned to Marinette. “You are devious.” 

“She shouldn’t have eaten so many cookies,” the girl shrugged. After that, she actually started to enjoy the evening. It might have started a prank war later on, but for now, she was safe. 

\---------

After dinner, the crowd moved to a large living room where adults took seats on the couches or chairs while most kids and teens sat on the fluffy carpet. Alfred was walking around and handing the wine glasses to adults and hot chocolate to the youngsters. Clark opted for hot chocolate as well, which earned him a round of teasing. 

Since everyone was staying the night, there was no need for designated drivers. When Tim and Stephanie tried to get their hands on alcohol, Alfred slapped their hands. More laughter followed. 

Marinette sat there, cuddled into one armchair with Damian, observing everything and looking cute. 

“...I’m just saying, Bruce. You could smile a bit more in costume too. It wouldn’t kill you.” Clark finished a short speech.

“Work and homelife should stay separate,” Tim spoke up from his spot on the floor.

“Which doesn’t stop you from smiling. You’re not a Buckingham Palace guard.” Lois pointed out.

“To be frank, you could smile a bit more often, B.” Dick supported the enemy.

“It would be bad for the image,” Bruce mumbled. “If anyone saw Batman smile, it would ruin my years of hard work.”

“Diana disagrees.” Kor’i smiled. “She actually said once that ‘a smiling bat looks pretty handsome’.”

“I’ve seen a smiling bat!” Mar’i shouted from her spot on Jon’s knees, the two of them acting like nice siblings. It secretly irked Damian, but he wouldn’t ever voice that thought. “There was a cartoon!” 

“That’s nice, sweetie.” Sabine couldn’t help but rub it into Bruce some more. “Did he also have a cape, like Bruce?”

“Yes! And he walked on two legs!” 

“See? I think your image doesn’t need to suffer.” Tom joined his wife. His English wasn’t that good, but he could get by. “Maybe you could get a cartoon about Batman? Ladybug had her own movie and a song dedicated to her.” 

“Ladybug?” Jonathan asked. Marinette immediately tensed at the mention of her superhero name. She definitely did not want to reveal herself to everyone here. It’s not that she didn’t trust any of them, since all of them knew about Batman and co., but she felt uneasy. The fewer people knew, the better. 

“Parisian superheroine.” Sabine clarified.

“We sure didn’t hear about her back in Smallville.” Martha insisted, smiling. “Then again, we don’t really keep with the news from the old world.”

“There was this terrorist in Paris that used magic to turn people into temporary villains. He was finally defeated recently. I think you’ve seen all the ladybug decorations.” Tim explained in broad terms. 

“Ah! Right. I was wondering about the ladybugs…” 

Damian noted that his beloved was tense and decided that it was a moment good as any other to spring up the surprise. He shifted slightly, signaling that he wanted to get up. Marinette, who was still holding her cup, immediately sprung onto her feet. She thought he maybe wanted to leave somewhere or speak with his father alone. 

Instead, Damian hit the side of his hot chocolate cup with a spoon three times, gathering everyone’s attention. 

“Tt. I wanted to say a few words. This will be important so shut up you lot.” He cleared his throat before continuing in a mostly emotionless voice that most people associated with his ‘Ice Prince’ persona. “Marinette. When I first met you, it was not from our own free will. The bitch that is my mother forced our hand and tied us together. But we got to know each other out of our own free will. Nobody forced me…” His head snapped toward Dick. “Tt. Don’t you dare, Grayson.” Seeing his brother raise his hands in a surrender gesture, he carried on. “Nobody forced me to come to Paris. Definitely, nobody forced you to actually accept my courting. To this day, I am left wondering why an Angel as you would actually agree to go out with me, but here we are.”

The people watched with rapt attention. Marinette just stood there, unable to voice a coherent thought. She had no idea what was happening, but a deep red blush had made its way onto her face when he praised her. 

“You were so full of passion and joy and it reminded me a bit of Jon, but without the irritating factors.” 

“Hey!” The boy protested. A murderous glare from Damian shut him up quickly. 

“As I was saying, you were perfect in my eyes. I was taken away by your kindness. There are no words to describe my feelings.” His tone was still emotionless and monotonous, but Marinette could see that he was doing his best to actually see this through. “I can say without a doubt that I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

All air was suddenly sucked from Mari’s lungs when he fell on one knee and pulled out a small black box. Inside was probably the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. There were three flowers on a golden band. In the center of each, there was a shining diamond, surrounded by smaller stones. The petals were made from pink stones that she suspected were also diamonds. Were there even pink diamonds? All in all, it looked beyond words. 

“Will you do me that honor and become my wife?” When he finally asked, she could feel the world spinning. This was… this was better than in any of her daydreams. And not only because instead of Adrien there was Damian. 

The words died in her throat. She had to sit down to not faint. “ _ Yes… _ ” She whispered weakly, so only Damian could hear. The boy smiled brightly (a rare sight to be sure) and put the ring on her finger. 

Her gaze fell on the band he had on his own hand. It was silver with a large black stone in the center of the band, surrounded by eight diamonds.  _ The Black Cat Miraculous _ she realized. 

An applaud arose from several places in the room, but some of the guests were confused. 

“Aren’t you two too young to get married?” Johnathan asked, scratching his head. 

“Tt. Technically, we are already married where I come from. This is for my wife’s content and nothing else.”

“Married?!” The old farmer asked, scandalized. 

“Tt. That’s what I said. Now can someone please get my Angel some water? I think she is about to faint.” 

“Um… I would also be very interested in the story…” Clark joined his father. He wasn’t exactly that much scandalized, but confusion was clear on his face. 

“I promise I will explain everything. I think we should give the two some breathing space…” Bruce proposed hesitantly. 

“I will help get Mari to her room. I think she has had enough excitement for today,” Tom offered.

“I am also turning in for the night, Father. I trust that between you and Miss Cheng they will get a full story. Sans the private parts of course.” He glared at him. 

“I will make sure of that.” Sabine quickly cut any protests.

“Good. Good night everyone. And Merry Christmas or whatever.” With that, he left, wanting to catch up with Tom and Marinette.

\----------------


	4. Chapter 4

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 4

\-----

The next day, Marinette woke up in her bed, still dressed. By the time her father brought her into her room, she was already asleep. The emotions finally caught up with her somewhere along the way. Remembering the end of the evening, her eyes immediately latched onto her finger, but the ring was not there. A mere second before a panic attack, she looked at the bedside table, where both the box and the ring rested. She let out a breath. She didn’t lose it. 

“Morning cupcake,” a voice startled her. “Are you okay?” Her father was looking through the repealed doors. 

“Yeah… Did yesterday really happen?”

“We are still at Wayne Manor and I seem to remember to have put the ring on the night table.” 

“I can’t believe he actually proposed!” Marinette jumped off the bed and started to pace around with a dreamy look on her face. “I mean I know we are married, but it was still so romantic! And in front of so many people! Oh, Papa! I’m so happy!” She fell back onto her bed. 

“I’m glad you’re happy, cupcake. Remember that your Maman and I will always be here for you.” His smile took a sadder shade. “I know you’re almost a grown-up with a job and all, but to us you will always be the same little girl that I used to fit in the palm of my hand.” 

“Don’t worry Papa. I won’t forget you and Maman.”

“Good. Now let’s go open the presents! Race you!” He ran out of her room and toward the big tree in the hall. Mari giggled at her father’s antics before following him; the ring shining on her finger. 

In the back, Tikki floated with a big smile on her face. Her chosen finally had a chance for some happiness. If only that ruddy alley cat did not run away with the miraculous. She could still feel Nooroo  _ and _ Duusu active. She could wait one more day before telling Marinette though. The girl deserved a peaceful Christmas.

\---------

By the time Marinette arrived by the tree, most of the people were already gathered. Dick was seated in a large armchair next to a pile of gifts. He was dressed in a full Santa Claus outfit, complete with a fake beard. The only reason she recognized him was because of his voice.

“Now that everyone’s here, who wants…” He started, but someone interrupted. 

“Before that, I need to apologize.” Johnathan Kent turned toward Marinette. “Yesterday, after you left, I made some unsavory accusations about you, for which I want to deeply apologize.” Just for a second, his eyes jumped toward Sabine. The girl noted that her mother was glaring at the older man. “I’m a simple man and this… secret world you all live in is strange for me. Please, accept my sincere apology.” 

“Oh… No problem Mr. Kent. To be honest I’m still getting used to it all myself.” She smiled at him. Marinette was not  _ that _ oblivious not to guess what kind of accusations the older man had made. 

“With that out of the way, I think we can get started. Maybe let’s begin with the youngest?” Dick said, trying to imitate how the real Santa Claus would sound. Marinette would admit that he was close.

“Me! Me!” Mar’i started floating in the air until Jon pulled her gently to the ground. He really got into the ‘older brother’ role. 

“Yes, you, sweetheart.” 

Mar’i received several gifts from the pile. Marinette was surprised to see one from her family. Inside were several baked goods from their bakery. She didn’t remember her parents packing any, but maybe they made them here.

“Me next!” Jon was giddy. His pile of gifts was slightly smaller, but there was a box of sweets there too. 

After that, it was Marinette’s turn. She received probably even more than Mar’i. There were also gifts from her Nona, grandfather, uncle Wang, one without a name tag that she was pretty sure came from aunt Sandra, a giant box from Chloe, and a small one that she had no idea who sent her. It was wrapped with a paper with black cats that would look better somewhere around Halloween, but she was too distracted to question it. Damian was busy arguing with Jon about whether he would get the Kryptonite knuckle dusters or not. 

She started with the largest box that Chloé sent her. Inside, there was a giant chest filled to the brim with detective novels and a letter that she chose to read when she was alone. Next was the gift from her uncle, which turned out to be an intricately decorated stone bowl for mixing ingredients. 

Her grandfather got her a beautiful rolling pin made half from cherry wood and half from solidified resin. The resin was in dark green color that reminded her of Damian’s eyes. But Roland had no idea about that, did he…?

Many gifts were some nice fabrics, a gift card to Gabriel, which she was tempted to burn as soon as she got it, but out of politeness just put it back into the box for now. Finally, the gift from aunt Sandra contained a set of beautiful daggers, a Katana, and a hairpin that had a space to pour poison inside. 

Her parents gave her a new rope dart, this time with a sharp end that she could use in combat. The line it was attached to was made from titanium-carbon alloy that would be able to withstand point-pressure of at least two tonnes. The weapon itself was practical instead of good-looking. The blade was thick, looking a bit like a diamond. The edges were sharp and the tip very pointy. The grip of the weapon was wrapped in a red cord for a more comfortable grip. Mari thanked them both before pocketing the weapon into her bag for now. She would probably fashion a better place for it.

Finally, only one box remained. The mysterious cats. Mari was about to open it when Jon noted it and leaped at her. The bow came undone the moment he covered the small box with his body. Everyone waited, watching carefully what was going on.

Nothing happened.

“Tt. Kent? Mind explaining to us why you decided to smash my Angel’s gift?” Damian glared at him.

“Um… I might have accidentally scanned it. You don’t want to see what’s inside. I definitely don’t want to see what’s inside ever again,” he shuddered. 

“Show me,” Sabine demanded. She picked up the squashed box and opened the top before closing it. A small lighter made its way into her hand and before anyone knew better, it was aflame. Seeing people staring at her, she smiled. “Nothing to worry about. It was a terrible prank.” She wrapped the now-charred remains and some vaguely straight shape into the torn paper. 

“What was this Maman?”

“A  _ very _ distasteful prank.”

Marinette looked at the shape in her mother’s hand and her blood suddenly ran cold. It was shaped like a knife.  _ The _ knife.

“No… He knows?! He can’t know!” She panicked, but Damian quickly pulled her closer to him, immediately soothing her some. 

“No, Sweetie. That bastard thought he would appease you by offering a painting of a stabbed Ladybug.” Sabine’s expression was heralding God’s wrath.

Jason growled. “He is sick.”

Next to him, Tim muttered so that only Stephanie could hear him. “ _ You gave B. a crowbar on your first Christmas back _ …” Superman heard it too, judging from his reaction. 

“So what now?”

“Well, I think it’s safe to say we won’t be coming back beyond ‘appearing’ at the airport when your class is scheduled to leave. I still can’t believe how incompetent your teacher must be to force you to travel with them.”

“I know it might sound stupid, but I think you will be safest in Gotham City.” Lois offered. 

Mari nodded sharply before cuddling into Damian. “Don’t worry, Angel. I will protect you.” He reassured her while hugging her close to his heart.

“I can protect myself.” She huffed but didn’t reject his hug. 

“That I don’t doubt.”

“There is a good chance he won’t be able to reach you in Gotham anyway. He is just one kid, which will make crossing the border much harder for him.” Stephanie pointed. 

“He has his daddy’s money. That will probably be enough.”

“Let’s hope not. I will send the warning to the border control that he might be trying to enter the country, but that’s the best I can do.” 

“Meanwhile I will go check if my guns are working…” Jason tried to leave, only for Tim to grab the back of his jacket and pull him back into place.

“There is no point worrying for now. Let’s just enjoy Christmas.” Sabine nodded for everyone to return to gifts. When no one was looking at her, she pulled Jon to the side and placed the knife paper on the stone floor. They didn’t speak, not to start another drama, but the boy understood. A short heat-vision later the knife was no more than a piece of smoking paper and molten steel.

\--------------

A blonde boy walked toward the terminal. He was dressed in a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a dark gray vest. He also sported a black necktie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. His hair was combed back, adding to the impeccable look. The green eyes swept over the guards as they observed him closely. He presented the passport.

He noted that it took them longer than it should. His eyes fell on the wanted poster next to the guards. 

“I’m not my idiotic cousin if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Ah… Um…” The guard that was speaking to him was clearly confused. 

“Really? Ugh! That idiot decided to play supervillain and suddenly  _ I _ have to suffer for it! I am not Adrien Agreste.” He ruffled through his bag, not caring that several guards almost drew their weapons. He finally pulled out a magazine with him and Adrien standing side by side, modeling for Gabriel. When side by side, the difference in their styles was even more pronounced.

“Apologies, mister. You must understand thought…” The man started to back-track.

“Yeah yeah. Spare the prostrating.” He dismissed the guard and walked past the checkpoint. Once he was out of the hearing range, he grinned. “ _ It’s not you that I want to see on the floor _ …” He whispered. 

\-----------

Marinette and Sabine arrived through a portal five minutes from the airport, with ten minutes to spare before class was scheduled to meet. The two did not carry any luggage so they would get past the customs much faster. An upside to having all your things brought through a magical portal the day before. 

The airport was buzzing with activity. Marinette and her mother quickly got past the checkpoint and met with Chloé, who awaited them eagerly. 

“Dupain-Cheng! How was Christmas with the Waynes?” She asked in a hushed voice, so the class didn’t hear her. 

“Well…” Mari grinned before showing the blonde her ring.

“What? Now that’s what I call a good Christmas gift.” 

“How did you like the belt?” Marinette asked. In response, Chloé showed her that she was already wearing it. It was white with some golden glitter around the elegant buckle. There was a barely visible MDC logo etched on the buckle. The designer worked on it for some time before repurposing it as a Christmas gift. She had to cut on the glitter decorations, but in the end, the more minimalistic design appealed to Chloé. 

Sabine watched the two girls talk. A year ago, the woman wouldn’t believe her eyes if Marinette and Chloé acted this friendly. Now though, they were cute. 

“Did you get my gift?” The blonde asked impatiently.

“Um… Yes. The books are great.” 

“ _ What was under the books!” _ The girl whispered, hoping to avoid Sabine’s watchful eye and ear.

“What?” Marinette looked surprised and Chloé had to resist the urge to facepalm. 

“Honestly Dupain-Cheng! You’re ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!”

And then the mood was broken when the rest of the class found them. 

“Good morning Marinette.” Madame Bustier greeted the girl. “Sabine.” 

The older woman did not return the greeting. “It’s Madame Cheng. We are here in the role of chaperones.” She almost seethes. “Let’s keep at least the illusion of professionalism.”

“Um… right. Moving on kids!” The slightly embarrassed teacher declared. 

“ _ She is just as bad as Maribrat,”  _ Alya muttered to Lila when she thought Sabine couldn’t hear her. The glare she received in response made it clear she made a mistake in her judgment.

After they got to the plane, people started to whisper when Chloé and Marinette didn’t join them in the economy class where they had their tickets. Instead, the two left for the first class. 

“Why aren’t they joining us!?”

“Because Chloé’s father paid for hers and I can afford mine.” Marinette normally would be against such blatant flaunting of wealth, but she couldn’t stop herself from rubbing it a bit into them that she earned the luxury. 

“She probably…” Kim suddenly lost his ability to speak when he was met eye-to-eye with Sabine Cheng. 

“Think carefully about what you want to say next.” 

He could almost see the flames of hell burning brightly behind her. “Um… she probably earned it?”

“Good boy.” 

“While I agree that Marinette earned it,” Caline started speaking and Sabine, Chloé, and the girl in question all had to resist the urge to groan, sensing there was more to that sentence. “I think it would be preferable if the girls joined the class for the duration of the flight. It would serve to strengthen the bonds between kids.” 

“And how exactly do you plan on fitting them when all the places in this place are bought out. Not to mention the price difference. Or maybe you thought money was not a problem?” Sabine asked, her voice dripping in sarcasm. 

Before Caline could answer, Lila decided to open her mouth. “Maybe Madame Bustier and you, madame could switch places with them. We know how hard our teacher worked and a bit of relaxation and comfort would do her good. You too could probably relax a bit from all the hard work in that Bakery.” 

Immediately after that, everyone started to agree and try to convince the chaperones to leave them alone. Sabine was about to protest when Caline spoke up. “Well, I think it would be acceptable, provided the girls agree.” She sent both a glare. 

Sabine’s blood boiled. She wasn’t sure if any normal girl would actually have the strength to stand up to a teacher in that position. Only the fact that Marinette looked completely unbothered stopped her from reacting. 

“Of course they won’t agree! They are too selfish!” Alya shouted. 

Some of the people on the plane started to stare at the group, with many gazes falling on Marinette and Chloé. 

The blonde scoffed, but her best friend grinned. “Sure.” She pulled her ticket and handed her to the teacher. “But we’re blocking the flight, so let’s move.”

Chloé handed hers to Sabine, smiling politely at the woman. “ _ Marinette suspected this would end like that.” _ She whispered before taking a seat next to Dupain-Cheng. Both girls pulled out old-fashioned dictaphones and started recording what was going on with the class. Then Chloé gave Mari one of her detective novels and they started reading. 

Sabine shook her head. Her little girl had a plan and she would trust her. And after seeing Lila in action, she now had some idea how that liar worked. The way she manipulated people’s opinion reminded her in some ways of the assassin training she underwent. 

\-----

The plane was already half-way to Gotham. Sabine did her best to ignore Caliné’s rambling about Marinette, switching between praising her and making her into the heart of all the problems with the class. If she didn’t know better, Sabine would think that the teacher had some sort of mental disorder. Beyond simple stupidity that is. 

Out of the blue, Caliné stopped rambling and Sabine saw her asleep, snoring lightly. 

“A strong sedative. It should give us at least an hour of peace.” A calm voice spoke from behind her. 

“Sandra.” Sabine greeted her sister politely, but without the usual cheerfulness. “Clever of you to choose here of all places to meet me. Don’t think that it will let you escape my wrath. You left that girl on the mercy of a monster.” 

“Cassandra was… I did regret what I did, but I couldn’t risk trying to reclaim her. Not until I was sure she could defend herself.” Sandra said, allowing emotions to enter her voice. Sabine could tell she was genuinely saddened by the situation. 

“You could’ve brought her to me. I would raise her along Marinette without a second thought. And you know that nobody would dare to come after me.” The older turned in her seat to glare at her sister. Two men at her side were both also sleeping, each with a small wound on their neck. They had complete privacy. 

“I… I’m sorry. By the time I managed to find her again, I… I was ashamed. I admit that it pained me to see what Cain did to her. But I couldn’t…”

“We will talk about it when I can scream at you properly.” Sabine cut her off. “For now I want to know what is so important you decided to show up personally, risking my wrath.”

“The boy has allies.” 

“Who?”

“I don’t know, but they are influential enough to shield him from many of my contacts.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you tried. As opposed to with your daughter.”

“I deserve it…” Sandra lowered her head. 

“Yes, you do.” Sabine huffed. 

“If I find the kid…” 

“He sent Mari the knife he stabbed Ladybug with. I have no idea how he got his sticky hands on it…” 

“You still have  _ the bag _ , right?”

“Already waiting for me in Gotham.”

“I will try digging some more, but I’m getting blocked at each turn.”

“Meanwhile I will keep  _ both _ our girls safe.”

“I got the picture of Talia by the way.” Lady Shiva allowed a smile to ghost her face. “I carry it framed and put it by my bed. She got a few copies too.” 

“Good. That might remind her not to trifle with us.” The sisters shared a laugh, but Sabine was still angry and it showed. She would give her sister a piece of her mind when the time came. 

\-----------

A figure stood cloaked in shadows. The small screen showed a series of images. 

“Poison Ivy; Bane; Penguin; Riddler; Mr. Freeze; Two-Face; Scarecrow; Clayface; Falcone; Harley Quinn; Killer Croc; Joker…” 

“The previous Hawkmoth was a fool.” Another figure spoke from the shadows. Their voice was neither feminine nor masculine. “He stuck to a moral high ground, giving powers to untrained kids. Then again, he was fighting kids.” 

A small, butterfly-like creature floated in the air. “But that is precisely what the Butterfly Miraculous is supposed to do! Its powers will work best with the common people.” 

“Interesting.” The main figure grinned. “So my father wasn’t such a fool after all.” He laughed when another image appeared on the screen. “And I see that my trap is already working.”

Duusuu had to hide from fear. This was not the kind boy they knew. What could’ve happened to Chat Noir, the great kind Chat Noir that made him into… this.


	5. Chapter 5

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 5

\-------

By the time the class landed in Gotham, Marinette and Chloé had enough. Their recorders, which were supposed to serve as damning evidence of blatant bullying, got ‘damaged’ when Lila accidentally splashed the two girls with a drink. Whatever it was, it was sticky, didn’t wash with water, and also ruined their hidden dictaphones. 

Of course, the liar made it look like it was Marinette who tripped her. The class almost hounded her, but they kept their distance not wanting to also get their clothes dirtied. Of course, Lila was occupying the bathroom for the next fifteen minutes, so when she finally left the drink already dried, making it even harder to get rid of. 

When the girls made their way out of the plane to meet with Sabine and their teacher, Lila pushed past them and came crying about how rude Marinette ruined her outfit, which was supposedly incredibly expensive. None of the intelligent people bothered to try and point out that it was cheap mass-produced junk. Alix was visibly conflicted, but also did not speak up in the end. 

“Marinette. I expected better of…” The teacher started, but then she saw both girls were hit worse than Lila, who cleaned most of it in the bathroom. 

“Sweetie…” Sabine started to rethink if a simple murder wouldn’t solve their problem.

“Don’t worry Maman. I can probably salvage it once we ret… get to Damian’s” Mari corrected herself. Luckily, it seemed like nobody caught her slip of tongue. 

“Ugh! Not that creep.” Alya complained. “He gives me shivers.” 

Mari glared at her former friend. She wanted to say something, but her teacher urged them to move. They were put into a small lounge. Marinette, of course, had to run them through a safety course, for reasons. She still did her best, as Gotham earned its reputation as the World’s Capital of Crime. 

When they were finally cleared and the class left the airport, there was a bus waiting, ready to take them to the hotel. Marinette and Chloé were about to board when a limousine pulled next to them. 

“Angel,  _ Bourgeoise… _ ” He greeted the girls. “Since you’ll be staying with us, my father decided to send a proper escort.”

The class stared in disbelief. The guy with a sword was loaded? It definitely looked like it from the car. 

“ _ I bet his gramps just works as a driver and borrowed his work car,” _ Lila whispered to Alya and suddenly everyone was repeating the lie. “ _ Or maybe even stole it…” _

A blade was suddenly pressed into Lila’s neck, a hair width away from drawing blood

“Tt. I will tolerate many things, but if you try to insult Alfred one more time, your end will be painful.” The class backed away in fear. Marinette immediately went to try and drag the boy away from a very pale Lila, but he wouldn’t budge. “Am. I. Clear?”

Lila was too paralyzed to answer, so he pressed the blade further. Now it was in contact with her skin and a moment of inattention could have fatal consequences. “ _ Am. I. Clear?” _ He seethed.

“ _ Yes _ …” She managed to whisper. 

“Tt. Good.” He sheathed his blade just as two security guards came outside to check the commotion. 

“Arrest him! He tried to murder Lila!” Alya immediately screamed. 

“No. If I did, she would be dead. I only explained certain values.” Damian deadpanned. 

The two guards looked between the class and visibly angry Damian Wayne and scratched their heads. They  _ could _ report it, but they only had the word of some foreigners against the word of the son of the First Citizen of Gotham who was also the fifth richest man in the world. The cameras here stopped working, hence they came out to check what happened. 

“Children. We should be going or we’ll miss lunch at the hotel,” their teacher urged. That was enough for the guards. If the chaperone did not press charges, they wouldn’t bother. 

“But… But…” 

“Lila. Be a bigger person here and apologize to Damian.” Sabine grinned. 

“But he…”

“I don’t want to hear it!” The woman cut her off. “You must show our host some respect.”

“I didn’t…” The glare Sabine sent her and the murderous expression on Damian’s face made the words freeze in her throat. “Fine. I’m sorry  _ Damien _ .”

“Tt.” Was the boy’s only response. 

Marinette and Chloé were about to leave when Rose protested. “Why are they not going with us to the hotel!?”

“Because as one of the host families, I’m allowed to welcome the students I choose to my house for the stay.” Damian did not care enough to elaborate more. Instead, he just jumped into the back seat of the Limousine. The girls followed, with Chloé going as far as sticking her tongue at the class. 

Once the doors closed and Alfred started the engine, Damian lowered the windshield and leaned outside. “By the way, it’s Damian. Damian W…” He didn’t get to finish because Marinette covered his mouth with her hand and dragged him inside. The windshield closed. 

When the car entered the main road, the girl finally let him go. 

“What was that about, Habibti?” He glared at her. 

“You were about to reveal that you’re  _ the _ Damian Wayne.” She accused him.

“Tt. It’s time that liar learns who she’s dealing with.”

“It would only blow up in our faces. She would make it worse for all of us, including your family.” Seeing that both her best friend and her husband (still hard to get used to) were looking at her with no small amount of curiosity, she elaborated. “Damian Wayne is supposedly her ‘ultimate price’ from this exchange. She will want to sink her claws into  _ you  _ with all her skill.”

“Tt. She can try.” He huffed. His hand instinctively went to his sword. 

“You do know you are quite murderous for a Robin?” Chloé quipped.

“And you’re bratty for a lady.” 

“Bird-brain.”

“That’s Drake. Spoiled princess.”

“Daddy can afford it so why not? Trained monkey.”

“Grayson. Try harder. Talentless heiress.”

“I’m helping Marinette start her own company. Emo McBroodyPants.”

“Where did you even get that one?”

“I read.” She huffed. “And looks like I won.”

“Tt. As if.”

Marinette just sat back and watched her best friend and lover bicker there and back. It was nice that they were warming up to one another…

\-----------

When Sabine finally arrived at the Manor, she was dead on her feet. Alfred was, of course, waiting for her at the entrance.

“Eventful day, Madame?”

“Don’t.” She cut him off.

“I assume it went worse than anticipated then?”

“Where is Tom?”

“Master Tom is in the kitchen. He decided to prepare some baked goods for the afternoon.”

Sabine stormed to the kitchen where she found her husband. He was clearly busy preparing the dough. After a quick greeting, she went to help him. 

“That bad?”

“Worse.” She sighed. “I really don’t understand that woman. How… She cut me whenever I tried to rein those monsters in.”

“Oh… Hand me the pin.” He interrupted himself. Sabine gave him the item, which she already had in hand when he started speaking. 

“I’m not sure if I can survive until school starts again. And even then there will be occasional afternoon trips. If it continues, I might just… I will get a jam. You did bring it?”

“I’ve put it on the counter,” Tom replied while still preparing the dough. “And don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll get better.”

“I hope so…”

\---------

In the evening, Marinette, Chloé, and Sabine were introduced to the Batcave. It was indeed impressive, but Sabine was mostly interested in the training ring. She would lie if she didn’t want to test herself against the famous Batman. And she didn’t fancy committing crimes to do so. Well, for now. The class was making it more and more appealing.

“So you’re the girl that tamed Robin?” A redhead in a wheelchair rolled over to Marinette. 

“Tt. Shut up, Gordon.” Damian managed to spend a beautiful afternoon without any teasing from his family. Sadly, nothing could last forever.

“Come on baby bird. After the show you gave us on Christmas Eve, you can’t expect us to just drop it.” Dick was there, smiling cockily. 

“As much as I too want to tease that couple, I hoped for some sparring matches.” Sabine decided to save the teens. For now.

“Well, Madame, I’m happy to oblige.”

“Who’s with you?” She asked once Nightwing entered the ring.

“Um… I didn’t think you wanted a team match?” He replied, slightly confused. 

“No, no. I just thought I would have some challenge.” She smiled brightly. She was dressed in a dark-pink judoka and wooden sandals. 

“I… want.” Cass chimed in. She gracefully jumped into the ring before turning to Dick. “Alone.”

“Of course Sweetie. But I won’t go easy on you.” 

“Did not… expected.” 

The two women watched one another, neither moving from their spots. Both seemed relaxed but ready to react. Cass was first to start circling, with Sabine following. Neither could find any obvious flaws to exploit. Finally, Sabine lunged forward, only to jump to the side before getting in Cassandra’s range. The girl didn’t lose the bit and with a quick spin kicked her aunt, only to be deflected. Sabine tried to capitalize on the opening, but Cass followed her failed kick with another, launching herself in the air. Her target ducked low before trying to deliver an upper-cut punch toward the flying girl. It did connect, serving to push her back. She used the momentum to get some distance before landing on her hands and doing a double backward cartwheel and ending in a ready stance. 

“Not bad, Cassandra. I’m impressed. That boy would probably already be crying on the floor.” Sabine smiled genuinely. There was no need for banter between them. 

“Weakling.” The girl blew Dick a raspberry. 

Two women watched each other for a moment. This time, it was Sabine who initiated the actual fight. She delivered three quick punches that Cass blocked, but it created a small opening. She tried to deliver a side-kick to the girl’s head, but her opponent had the same idea. 

Their legs clashed by the shins. Sabine landed her leg firmly on the ground, but Cass once more lunged in the air, trying to use the momentum. She did two more kicks that her aunt blocked before she tried to put the older woman in a grip. Sabine, seeing the attempt, jumped back and tried to grab Cassandra’s hand, but instead, the girl spun around, delivering a powerful kick to Sabine’s side. 

The woman felt the kick, but she used the opportunity to timely grab her opponent’s foot and twist it. Cass, to avoid an injury, also had to spin in the air. She managed to attempt a kick before falling on her stomach. Her kick did force Sabine to let go of the foot to avoid having her head hurt. The girl quickly jumped on her feet, just in time to block an open-palm strike, which was followed with a kick. She did not get to respond, because Sabine made a low-sweep. Cass jumped in the air, only to find herself pushed away by another open-palm strike that, this time, connected with her chest, pushing the air out of her lungs. 

The woman followed Cass in the air, so she did not get a chance to stand up before getting pinned and rotated on her stomach. The grip that Sabine used effectively made it almost impossible to get out of before her aunt delivered a mock game-ending strike to her head. 

When Sabine stood up and helped her niece, both were panting heavily. It did not affect the accuracy with which the older of them made a back-kick, right below Jason’s belt. 

“Next time you try to sneak on either of us I will hit harder.” Sabine didn’t even bother to turn around and watch how the man curled on the floor, crying. “Good fight.” She focused her gaze on Cass, who blushed slightly.

“I lost.” 

“Well, depends on the criteria. You got the first hit, which is often decisive. And an achievement.” The woman cheered her with a broad smile on her face. Cassandra couldn’t help but also smile. “We could both use some more practice. I definitely would’ve taken you when I caught your foot and if you capitalized on the initial advantage you could’ve ended the fight.”

“It is an honor… training… with you.”

“Thank you, my dear. I also enjoyed it.” Sabine then turned to the gobsmacked group. The fight must have looked more impressive than she thought. 

“Did you just… defeat Cass in less than five minutes…?” Tim asked, unable to form a smooth sentence.

“Well, Sandra always said that I was the better one in unarmed combat. She does rock with swords though. And you should’ve seen her in that club in Tokyo. She’s definitely the dancer of the family, or rather was. I enjoy Cass’s ballet more.”

The great moment was interrupted by Batman speaking to everyone over the comms. 

“Suit up. We’ve got a hostage situation at Gotham Plaza.”

“For the love of Kwami… Please tell me it’s not my class.” Marinette groaned. 

“Tt. Of course it’s them.” Damian pulled his phone, showing her a live feed from the news helicopter. On the rooftop, there was a clearly visible group of teenagers, surrounded by goons with guns aimed at them. Near the edge stood a guy in a two-color suit. Half white and half black, with a red and black tie to complete the mad image. Half of his face was badly damaged and purple. 

“ _ If Batman doesn’t show here to save his precious sidekick soon, we shall see if the little birdie can actually fly.” _

Everyone who met Lila groaned. 

“I assume we can’t just let him deal with her?” Marinette asked hopefully.

“Sadly, Angel, it would be bad for our image.”

“I guess you’re right.”

“The two of you are sitting this out.” Batman walked into the cave, already in his suit. “We can’t risk any of them recognizing you two and it’s too early for Ladybug and Chat to appear. It would be too easy to associate their appearance with you two coming to Gotham.”

Seeing Damian’s irritated face, Marinette decided to intervene before she had a fight on her hands “Let’s do a movie night. I’m sure you have a theatre room somewhere in here.” 

Immediately, the boy brightened. “No Bourgeoise?”

“I think Chloé has other plans for the evening.” She nodded toward where the blonde was talking excitedly with Cass, trying to convince her to train her.

“Good.” Damian offered his hand and the two left the cave.

“Damn! I didn’t get the chance to tease him about the proposal.” Jason looked really dejected. 

\----------


	6. Chapter 6

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 6

\------------

Even if she tried to downgrade her reaction to learning that the class was held hostage, Marinette was still nervous. No amount of rationalizing that they were mean or that they didn’t care one bit about her helped. She just couldn’t help but worry about them.

Damian tried his best to understand her, but he really didn’t feel any empathy toward them. Idiots brought it upon themselves. He wouldn’t cry after them. Instead, he took it upon himself to distract his beloved from her stress. They were in the middle of the second Disney movie when she finally dozed off in his arms. Given his luck, that was the moment Selina decided to enter the room. 

“Oh. I’m sorry to interrupt.” She said with a face that clearly meant she wasn’t even a bit sorry. 

“ _ Tt. You’re lucky Angel’s asleep.” _ He scoffed, making sure not to be too loud. 

“Angel huh? The best I ever got from Bruce was ‘Kitty’, and even that was only out of the suit. You’re moving fast.” 

“Shut up.” The scowl on his face was evident. 

“Why aren’t you roof-running with the rest of them?” She asked, dropping the teasing (for now).

“I told father I would no longer carry the mantle of Robin.” He revealed. It wasn’t much of a secret, but beyond Bruce, only Alfred knew. Their butler knew everything and then some more. 

“Whoa!” Seline looked genuinely surprised. “What brought this on? Don’t tell me you’re planning on settling down with a wife.” Her grin returned. 

“Tt. Will you people stop?”

“No. Now answer the question pip-squeak.”

“For the record, I’m almost your height now.” He sighed before taking a sneaky gaze at his wife. “Did Bruce tell you about Paris?”

“Not really.” She made a pensive face.

“Then I am honor-bound to withhold any more information.” 

She looked at him, trying to judge what it was really about, but Selina kept getting distracted by how cute the two teens looked. If she didn’t know, she would assume they were dating for at least two years, not barely a semester. There was this trust that Damian refused to show anyone else, maybe beside Dick sometimes. 

“Fine. But I hope when the time comes, you’ll speak to us.” She was about to leave, but something stopped her. “And if you want to avoid more teasing, try not to have your ‘beloved’ fall asleep in your arms where the cameras can see.” She smirked and left the teens alone. Damian groaned. He was really digging his own grave.

“ _ Dami… _ ” Marinette murmured. For a moment, he thought that he woke her up, but she just snuggled closer and returned to sleep. 

\--------

A cloaked figure was making strides through the city, trying to keep to the shadows. The streets of Gotham were mostly empty at that hour, but those who still dwelled usually didn’t have good intentions. And even in a city where a group of people in fancy suits was more efficient than the police, someone in a full black cloak with a hood to boot would attract attention sooner or later. 

“Hey! Look at that, boys. Someone’s trying to play bat.” A group of burly men stepped their way. 

They received no answer.

“What? Bat’s got your tongue? What say you drop the costume and we can see who’s there,” the supposed leader taunted.

They received no answer.

“Oh come on! We can play too!” One of them smiled. He was more perceptive and noted that the figure’s body was not only small but slightly more curvaceous. “Come on, don’t be shy.” 

Still, no reaction.

Angered by the lack of any reaction (and slightly tipsy), one of the men tried to push the cloaked person. Their supposed victim reacted by stepping to the side. What happened next froze all of the onlookers’ blood. 

With one swift motion, the figure brought a blue weapon down on their companion and it went right through his neck. When she pulled it out, the fancy fan unfolded. From under the black hood, a blue face looked at the would-be attackers. It was definitely female, but it was impossible to make out the age.

“You’re not worthy to even lick my boots, peasant,” she sneered before looking at the others. “Neither are you.” 

She folded her fan and rushed forward. 

\---------

The next day started mostly normal for Marinette. She did wake up curled into Damian’s side, which was nice. Her mother then showed her at least twenty pictures of them sleeping cuddled together, which was embarrassing. She promised to save them for when she was older, which was a dreadful image. Damian brought her coffee in the morning, which was great. He was so thoughtful.

“Mari? Mari? Sweetie?” Her mother waved her hand in front of the girl. “When you stop daydreaming about your lover-boy, can you pay attention?”

“Sorry, Maman.” 

“Don’t worry. I was once young too.” Her mother nodded understandingly. “But could you please pay attention? That goes to you too, young man.” She raised her head to send Damian a light glare. 

“I apologize for my lack of attention.” 

“Today the class is having a trip to the mall, to buy anything they did not bring with them. Caline forced this when it turned out that several girls had nothing to wear for the Gala, which they were apparently ‘not informed about’,” Sabine scoffed.

“Tt. They were. It was that Angel refused to give them free clothes,” Damian interluded. 

“I offered to make them the dresses. I even caved and offered a discount.” She grinned. “It’s not my fault all my prices are adjusted to my usual clients.” 

“And the fact that your usual clients are celebrities who deemed anything lower an insult to their persona is irrelevant,” Chloé added, walking into the room. She barely managed to get to the chair before collapsing. Whatever possessed her to ask Cassandra Cain for training?

“They didn’t!” Mari protested, but she didn’t put much heart into it. 

“Shush! I’m your agent now.” 

“I know Chlo. You don’t need to flaunt it.”

“You’re kidding? I’m the girl behind MDC. Suck it, mother!” She shouted at the ceiling, even though it was physically impossible for Audrey to hear her. 

“Tt. Moving back to the subject?”

“Oh! Don’t mind me now. I’m having fun.” Sabine smiled at the kids. “But yes, the class is going to be visiting the mall. In theory, you three should be joining them.”

“But?”

“But I would prefer if you kept your distance from them,” Sabine responded harshly. “I don’t want you mixing yourself with a bad crowd Sweetie.” 

“Got it, Mom. We will be visiting a smaller shopping district then. I need to fashion masks for all three of us.” 

“Won’t masks be provided at the gala?” The woman asked, surprised.

“Tt. Only for those who don’t bring theirs.” Damian clarified. 

“Good. One more thing.” She turned to the only boy in the room. “Damian, I trust you to keep both of them safe today. Otherwise, you will have three angry assassins on your neck for the rest of your short life.” She threatened, ignoring the exasperated expression on Mari’s face and Chloé who was checking her nails. 

“Three?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I told you that Sandra adores Marinette. And Cassandra shares our feelings toward her newest cousin.” 

It took all of Damian’s willpower to remain calm. The idea of Cass, Lady Shiva, and Sabine chasing him was terrifying. “Of course, Madame. I will guard them with all my strength.” 

“Then have fun kids! Tom promised to drop you off when he goes to the market and Bruce let him take one of the cars.”

“I’ll go pack up,” the two girls said at the same time. They giggled before running to their respective rooms. Damian just stared after them for a moment, shrugged, and left for his room to get dressed. 

When he opened his wardrobe, a line full of ready sets consisting of black turtlenecks and dark-gray jeans, all already ironed and fresh. Together with the morning toilet, it took him a total of seventeen minutes and forty-three seconds to get ready. When he arrived in the main hall, he saw Tom sitting leisurely and reading through the newspaper.

“Tt. Sir, shouldn’t we be leaving?”

“Oh! Damian!” The baker lightened up. “Why would we need to be leaving? The girls left to get ready only a… fifteen minutes ago.” He looked like he was looking for another word, but changed his mind when he couldn’t find it. 

“Closer to twenty,” the boy couldn’t help but correct, “but it means they will be ready soon.” 

Tom laughed loudly. Damian sent the older man a questioning look, but he had to wait for him to calm down. “You never had to wait for a girl to get ready in the morning, did you?” Tom questioned once he calmed down.

“I do not see the relation…”

“Find yourself somewhere to sit. Most likely we won’t be leaving in at least an hour.” The baker cheerfully suggested. 

“But…” 

“It’s how the universe works and the sooner you get used to it, the better. A piece of advice: don’t rush them or it will get worse.” 

“Um… I still want to know why…” 

“Everyone does, but some questions don’t have answers.” Tom laughed. 

\----------

“Damian! Look at that fabric! I’ve never seen it in stores before!” Marinette dragged her beloved toward the wall of various bales. She showed him  _ yet another  _ fabric, that he couldn’t really separate from three previous ones. Unless you count the color that is. 

“It is indeed interesting…” He tried to find the word, but Mari was too far gone to pay him any attention. When he used to listen to his brothers whining after shopping trips with the girls, he always dismissed it as fairy tales. Now, he regretted that he didn’t listen to Tom’s warning and hadn’t brought a wireless earset. The kind that only uses one ear so he could still hear what Marinette and Chloé talked about. 

“Mari! Look at that one!” The blonde in question pointed to one that was placed quite high. It was black and when reflected light, seemed to glow purple and dark-gold. Interesting, but it held little tactical value. 

“Perfect. Dami, could you reach it?”

“Sorry, Angel, you’re the one with wings here.” He said the first thing that came to his mind. 

His beloved blushed. Chloé just shook her head and muttered something about diabetes. 

After shopping for fabrics, a new sketchbook, several sets of sketching pencils, and some wires, Damian finally got them to go grab a bite. The whole way he kept skulking. Marinette had forbidden him from paying for any materials or clothes. He wanted to!

Of course, the moment their order was brought had to be the moment a villain made an entrance. Firefly zoomed into the calm street and immediately started to set things on fire. The girls immediately jumped into action, herding the panicking crowd and accelerating the evacuation. Damian took cover and sent a quick text to Oracle before joining Marinette and Chloé with crowd control. It was quite impressive to see the blonde grab the guy twice her size and force him to run the other way. Marinette focused on gathering as many stray kids as possible and guiding them away. There went his hope of not ending up like Father. 

It was going okay, the villain seemed more focused on making the buildings burn than attacking the defenseless civilians. Up until he flew over the entrance dropping napalm and cutting them off. Marinette immediately jumped between Firefly and the group of kids she was leading. Damian and Chloé were by her side faster than one could say ‘wedding dress’. 

“I told you Katana is a viable accessory.” He grumbled. That reminded Mari. He noticed that her red dress (his favorite) gained a broad red sash tightly wrapped around her. It had no noticeable clip holding it in place, so he assumed she just made some adjustments. Now he watched her unroll it to reveal her Christmas rope dart wrapped around her. She quickly grabbed the end and allowed it to fall loose on the ground.

“At least now we aren’t entirely defenseless.” She stated confidently. This was not Marinette the Parisian girl. This was Marinette the Ladybug, with or without a suit.

“ **And what do we have here?** ” Firefly floated not so far away. “ **A whole collection of new…** ” He didn’t get to finish. Marinette immediately attacked, hoping to attract his attention away from the kids. Damian cursed loudly. He wanted to leap into action, but he knew that Chloé stood no chance to protect the kids alone. 

The rope dart stuck Firefly in the arm, making a deep cut and letting some blood out, but the heat of his surrounding cauterized the wound. It didn’t seem to bother him. Instead, the villain aimed his flame gun at the girl who was already away from the group. 

“ **I will make you burn!** ” He shouted and opened fire. The girl he was aiming at used her rope to pull herself away faster and avoid the flames. 

In the distance, one could hear the sound of sirens, announcing the arrival of the police and fire department. They were still several minutes away and even then Firefly was probably too hard to capture without specialized gear. Or a rope dart. 

Marinette spun it several times in circles before releasing her weapon like a deadly projectile. Thanks to a quick flick of her wrist, the rope wrapped around the criminal’s ankle. He didn’t expect it, and when she yanked hard, he lost control over his jetpack for just a moment. It was enough for her to release the ties and gather the rope back. By the time Firefly managed to regain stability, she was already launching another projectile. This time, the dart flew straight and went right through his gun. There were several sparks, but as the rope was isolated she stood her ground. Yanking on the rope, she made him let go of the flame thrower before it exploded. The item fell on the ground and she pulled the now-free dart back while dodging for cover. 

Damian saw the gun sparking and without thinking picked the loose sewer cover and jumped in front of the kids. Chloé used a nearby trash can to form a wall between them while the lid served as her shield. The barricade would be useless if someone aimed at them, but it did a fine job shielding the group of eight kids from exploding a flamethrower. They had to drop their defense as soon as the explosion passed, and their hands still got hurt regardless. But they probably saved eight kids from heavy scarring. 

Firefly did not have the same luck. The explosion caught him in the middle and the knockback pinned him to the wall. When he got over the daze, he was met with several police guns aimed at him. 

\-----------

Watching the reunion of kids caught in the fire with their parents was heartwarming for Marinette. She was proud of her husband and best friend. Their quick action definitely saved several lives. 

“Excuse me, miss?” A policeman in a long brown coat came to her. The paramedics already cleared her and one gave her the number of a trusted therapist if she needed to talk with someone. “Commissioner Gordon.” He introduced himself. “I was told you were the one that took down the villain…”

“It was an accident.” She spoke quickly. “I mean I didn’t try to take him down. He came over to where I was hiding with the kids. I thought he was about to burn us so I just acted on instincts. Get attention, move away from the group, keep attention, strike with everything at your disposal.” She recited. 

“That… Where did you learn that?” He stared at her. She was very young but spoke with the experience of someone who dealt with this on a daily basis. 

“Paris was dealing with a supervillain for the last four years. My class was a hotspot for his possessions.” She took a deep breath to calm down. “Even before the attacks started, I was taking martial arts classes. I upped the intensity after that.”

“Hm… I see. And your weapon…?” Commissioner asked, pointing at the rope dart now wrapped around her waist. She didn’t yet have time to put the sash back on. 

“Oh! Rope Darts are my weapon of choice. Easy to carry around, fast, good for non-lethal takedowns, and can be made into a fashionable accessory.” She smiled.

“Indeed. Even before that, you and your friends were herding the stray children and directing adults to the nearest exit.” 

“Same. I’m not sure how it works in Gotham, but in Paris, it was important to get people away from the ak… possessed person.” She corrected herself for the sake of not explaining everything. “Some of them tended to make civilians into puppets.”

“It was still brave of you. I didn’t get your name.”

“It’s Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Nice to meet you, Commissioner.” She gave him a bright smile.

“Thank you for your service, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” He saluted the girl before walking away, muttering about reports. Now she only had to explain things to the adults at the Wayne Manor.

\--------


	7. Chapter 7

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 7

\----------

At least their purchases were found undamaged. That was a little upside to the disaster of the supervillain attack. Marinette suspected Tikki might’ve had something to do with this, but didn’t comment. Police kept the rope dart as evidence, but they promised to return it as soon as it was possible. Marinette gave Gordon her number (after the commissioner was vouched for by Damian) and number to her mother. It was a possibility that she would’ve been called to court to testify. She was a prime witness and while her involvement declared only self-defense, Gordon told her in all honesty that the lawyer might try to put some blame on her. It was a sad reality, but Damian reassured both his beloved and the commissioner that they would be prepared. Waynes kept a contingent of lawyers not without reason. 

The teens were picked up by Alfred before the press figured out who the mysterious hero of the day was. Marinette really didn’t need more lights on her. It was enough that she agreed to make her relationship with Damian Wayne public at the gala. Objectively, she knew it was a better option than for the press to learn from students of Gotham Academy. Inside, she was dreading the event anyway. 

When they arrived at the manor, Sabine, Tom, and Bruce were waiting for them. The girls launched themselves at the woman and she pulled them into a hug. Damian followed slowly, not revealing any emotions. 

“I received a call from Jim,” Bruce began once they were behind the closed doors, “something about Firefly and brave teens stopping the attack.” He looked at all three of them with a judging glare. It wasn’t that he was disappointed, but it made the teens feel under deep scrutiny.

“It was all me!” Marinette confessed immediately. “He stopped us from escaping and we were with a bunch of kids. I just acted and I might have kinda accidentally… defeated him.” She spoke very fast. 

“Don’t worry, Sweetie. We’re not angry or anything.” Sabine quickly reassured her while sending a glare at Bruce.

“Well… Yes.” The billionaire nodded slowly. “But you could’ve been more careful.”

“Ridiculous!” Chloé stared at the Wayne patriarch. “Utterly ridiculous! Of course, Dupain-Cheng could’ve just run away and left those poor lost kids to  _ die _ , but she stayed.”

“I didn’t mean…” The man tried to speak, but the blonde ignored him. 

“But no! Mr. Batman thinks that suddenly protecting others without the suit is somehow wrong. I didn’t see  _ you  _ on the scene at all. There was Red Hood, but he arrived there only after Mari already took out that flying pyromaniac.”

“I just…”

“So don’t go off on us preaching safety when you have your kids running on the rooftops every night.” 

“But…” Bruce had no idea what just happened. He only wanted to congratulate them…

“I did get all the fabrics I will need, but we didn’t get to eat.” Mari decided to change the subject and spare her father-in-law further humiliation at Chloé’s hands.

“The lunch will be ready in five minutes. You can take it in the dining room.” Alfred spoke from behind Bruce, startling the poor billionaire. It was apparently not his day. 

When the group moved there and took their seats, joined by Cass, who was the only other permanent resident of the Manor, Marinette decided on the next subject. 

“And how did the Class trip go?” She asked her mother with a bright smile. The woman sent her a tired look in response. 

“They are monsters. I sympathize with their parents if that’s how they act every day…” 

“They can’t be that bad, love.” Tom tried to defend the kids, but several stares from around the room would kill him if it was possible. “I meant can. My English is bad. I meant can.” He raised his hands in surrender.

“That Lila girl is indeed a talented manipulator when she is not going overboard. If I didn’t know her, I might’ve actually fallen for her lies. And she even doesn’t resort to lies anymore.” 

“What?!” Marinette was glad that she only got the lunch served and didn’t yet eat anything. “No way!” 

“Yes. It looks like she established herself as an internet star to the point where she is somewhat famous.” 

“Tt. She is still a harlot.” Damian muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“The modeling for the Gabriel brand and Ladyblog. Outside of Paris, it would make her into a star of some internet super-hero show in addition to a front-page model!” Marinette was suddenly enlightened. “I can’t believe her lies actually worked!” She collapsed in her chair, resigned. “Guess lying  _ did  _ work for her in the end…” Her face took a look of a beaten puppy.

“Say a word, Angel, and we can make you into three times the star she might be,” Damian spoke and Chloé nodded in agreement. 

“It’s not that!” The bluenette tried to protest. “I just… Her lies hurt people. I told her that it wouldn’t work in the long run, and she proved me wrong ten times over…” 

“Lila… bad.” Cass frowned. “Hurt Nettie.”

“Cass…” The girl tried to say something, but her cousin continued.

“I will… hurt Lila.” She stated confidently. 

“No!” Marinette protested. “I’ve got enough trouble stopping Damian and my mom!” 

“She is bad,” Cass stated confidently. 

“Cassandra.” Bruce glared at his daughter, but before he could explain things to her, Sabine intervened. 

“Sweetie, I appreciate you wanting to help Mari, but we must also respect her wishes. Even if I already have a place chosen… Never mind.” She smiled brightly before anyone questioned her. 

The whole table exploded into laugher while Damian and Cass smiled wider than usual. It was just such… a familial scene. Like they weren’t a bunch of superheroes, but a happy family. Even if the talk was about murder. 

\----------

In a dark, damp room two people stood opposite one another. The male figure had a dark purple suit with the signature butterfly brooch pinned to the top of the shirt. His chest was protected by two black flaps that looked a bit like the moth wings. In his black gloves, he held a cane topped with a purple orb. The face was covered by a simple domino mask that did nothing to hide the mane of blonde hair on top of his head. 

On the opposite was a woman in a dark-blue dress that hugged her figure very tightly. The clothing ended barely above her bust, continuing with a sparkly net that was almost translucent. From under the cut starting just below the belt, her legs were also visible and covered in the same sparkly net. The blue/purple of her skin clashed slightly with the dress, but the sparkles of the fancy net managed to offset it to the point it was barely noticeable. Her deep-blue hair was pinned back into a rather messy bun with two long strands framing her face.

“Are you sure?” The young man asked. 

“Don’t worry,” she dismissed. “My grandma reassured me that this is perfectly safe. Besides, it’s too late to stop now.” She grinned and pointed her folded fan at the ground. When she unfolded it, several candles lit with pink flames, bathing the room in an eerie light. The light reached to three bodies laid in circles drawn with their blood. The two figures in the center were also in a runic circle. 

“The bond will not interfere with my Princess?”

“Whatever that vile American did to her must have hurt her badly. You  _ do _ want to save her and lift the curse, right?” She grinned when there was a new fire in his eyes. “And I told you about my demands.”

“I’m still not convinced.” He glared at her. “And I told your grandfather that his demands are ridiculous.” 

“They are  **my** demands.” She corrected him in an amused voice. “If you don’t want my help…” 

“Fine. I will do it.” He suddenly closed the distance between them until they were face to face. “But don’t even try to trick me. I’ll know and I will end you. Nothing will stop me from getting what I want.” 

In response, she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Immediately, the boy recoiled. She just licked her lips. “Whatever you want,  _ beloved. _ ”

“Ugh. Let’s just get done with this.” 

The candles went out one by one when the female chanted in Latin. When the twelfth and last one died out, the room was once more dark. Then, the runes lit and red light enveloped both of them. She reached to the center and grabbed a small goblet. After taking a sip, she handed it to the boy. 

He hesitated for a moment, but then also took a sip. They were both enveloped in deep scarlet light until it died out and both of them fell unconscious on the ground.

\----------

Marinette and Chloé had to go with the class for the next trip, which was to the Botanic Garden. Damian and surprisingly Cass also joined them. And this was how the class almost signed their death warrant and handed it to Sabine. 

As soon as the guide started speaking about various plants they had there, Alya and Lila started gossiping in the back. 

_ “...told you she was a…” _

_ “...I can’t believe he would…” _

_ “...and that black-haired…” _

_ “If it was up to…” _

_ “I bet she just…” _

_ “Maybe it’s a thing here?”  _

Finally, Sabine had enough. She asked the guide for a five minutes break to rein in the misbehaving group. Caline tried to protest, but she was silenced when the older woman looked her in the eyes with fires of fury. 

“Listen up, because I’m not going to be repeating myself.” She started. “Cassandra is my niece, who lives in Gotham. By a lucky turn of events, she turned out to know Damian and agreed to accompany me and Marinette today.” She glared at every student in the group. Sabine noted that Alix stood alone in the back, separate from Max and Kim. “She is a precious little bean and if any of you dare to say anything bad about her again without even trying to talk to her first, I will personally see to it that your trip will be  _ very- _ ” She made sure to put emphasis on the word “-unpleasant. And if you even think about hounding her, I will see you suspended.”

“Now… Sabine, I think you’re…” Madame Bustier tried to defuse the situation.

“Caline. It is, and always will be for you, Madame Cheng. I’m on this trip to make sure they behave. If you’re not going to help me, try not to make my job harder than it already is.” She huffed and looked back at the class. “Am I understood?”

Several barely audible “Yes” could’ve been heard if someone tried hard enough. 

“Good for now.” Sabine looked at their guide. “I’m sorry I had to interrupt.” 

“No worries Mrs. Cheng.” The woman chuckled. “Anyone who tries to badmouth Cassandra or anyone from her family deserves your wrath.” 

“Good. We can continue.” And so the group moved on. 

Lila decided to change the subject of her lies and now kept talking about how good friends she was with Damian Wayne, or rather her  _ Damiboo _ . It was clear that their guide wanted to add something, but Marinette’s boyfriend made a gesture to stop him. The grin on his face made it clear he had different plans.

After they finished the trip, the class was placed in the bus with Sabine while Damian and the girls were left free to wander around. Some tried to protest, but one murderous glare from Madame Cheng shut them up hard. 

“Why Marinette and Chloé are allowed to wander around with some boy, while we are confined to the Hotel!?” Kim protested. 

“Yeah! Lila can’t even meet her boyfriend!”

“It’s simple.” Sabine cut them off. “Marinette and Chloé are staying with Damian’s family, which is their host family for this trip. You will be meeting your host families after the new year.” She couldn’t stop herself from rubbing some more salt into Lila’s wound. She might be an adult, but it doesn’t stop her from being petty sometimes. Especially when someone decides to speak badly about her favorite (and hopefully only) niece. “If your…  _ Damiboo _ was missing you so much, you could’ve asked him to invite you. Cassandra said he is attending Gotham Academy. I’m sure he would  _ love _ to have you stay with him at Wayne Penthouse.” 

“Oh! He did want me so badly with them, but we agreed that it would be better for me to get to know some of his friends.” Lila answered quickly and Damian had to stiffen a groan. How could someone be so dense? 

“Suuure.” Sabine grinned. “Then please don’t complain about the situation of your own making.” It was clear that the discussion was over. Damian, Marinette, Chloé, and Cass were left to their own device. 

“Chlo, I love you like the best friend you are,” Mari started when they were alone, “but Damian’s got a date planned. So bye!” She said before running off with her husband, leaving the flabbergasted blonde and the noirette alone.

“Ice cream?” Cass pleaded.

“Fine. I guess I can hang out with you then.” 

“Ice Cream!” The other girl almost jumped in the air. 

\----------

The couple walked through the gardens in silence, holding hands and enjoying the cool air around them. The temperature was warmer than outside, but still rather frosty. Marinette, feeling bolder, dragged Damian’s hand down slightly and pulled him closer to her. She cuddled into his shoulder and smiled. After dealing with the class, it was nice to have some peace, only the two of them. 

“So…” She started with a grin. “Wayne penthouse?”

“Tt. For your information, it’s where Drake and Brown live.”

“But  _ Damiboo! _ You wound me! And I thought we could stay there together.” Marinette did her best Lila impression. 

He tried to scowl, but the end result was an unholy mix between scowling and grinning. 

They wandered around, laughing at occasional jokes and generally enjoying the time. At some point, Marinette dragged him to a hot-dog cart to enjoy what she called a ‘taste of America’. He couldn’t help but smile at some of her antics. They stopped for some coffee to rest their legs. He allowed her to talk most of the time, listening to all the details of her new outfit for Jagged Stone. 

“...so I decided to replace half of the usual silver studs with golden ones. Or rather gold-colored. He doesn’t actually like the wealth display that much and is all for replacing it with cheaper ones. When his producer one time tried to force me to make him everything with the actual gold, Jagged signed it and immediately donated it to The Gotham Orphanage.”

“I remember.” Damian’s memory flashed him an article about it. “And don’t be modest. It held your signature too.” 

“Well… He wanted to throw it to Fang first. It was so much not his style.” She smiled. “Bob almost had a stroke when he learned that he still had to pay for it full price. I think it was actually the first commission I accepted that was not priced like clothes for friends. I did deduce the cost of materials that he provided though.” 

“Habibti. You’re amazing.” 

She blushed at the compliment. “I’m not! I’m just a normal girl.” 

“An amazing normal girl.” 

“How can you be so smooth and so socially awkward at the same time?!” She squeaked.

“Because people are fools. You are perfection incarnated.”

“Stop it!” She giggled. “I’m not! I’m clumsy and awkward.”

“It doesn’t stop you from being perfect.” He countered. Before she could protest, he lifted a cookie and put it in her mouth. She bit it and munched it in silence. When she swallowed, he continued feeding her. In retaliation, she picked some whipped cream and gave it to him. They ended up feeding one another and laughing.

It was slowly getting dark, so they started walking toward where Alfred would pick them up. They still had some time, so Mari dragged Damian into the music store. There was a whole stand for Jagged Stone discs. 

Marinette, feeling devious, pulled out a marker and signed two before handing it to Damian. He thought for a short moment before making a small heart next to her name and putting down his autograph too. They hid the discs behind others and moved on. In the end, Marinette bought some ballet music for Cass that Damian told her she didn’t have yet. The bluenette liked her cousin and wanted to get her something for ditching her with Chloé

When they exited the store, Alfred was waiting there, ready to take them to the Manor. The two sat in the back of the limousine in silence, cuddled together. By the time they arrived at their destination, Marinette had dozed off. Not having the heart to wake her, Damian did his best to gently lift her and carry her to her room. Somewhere along the way, she clutched to him tightly and didn’t let go even when he placed her on the four-poster bed. He sighed. He didn’t know if he would survive the teasing he would receive after someone finds them. Scratch that. Sabine would kill him before that. 

Still, he would have to wake her up. With one more look to make sure the doors were closed, he lied next to her and stared up. He could at least stay awake, right?

\-------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabine - master of vicious mockery and using one's words against them

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 8

\-----------

About that… It turned out he was very wrong.

It was already past eight when the couple was awoken by the sound of an army trumpet. Immediately, both of them jumped up and took a battle stance, only to see Tim rolling on the floor laughing. Behind him, Jason was snickering and Cass had a bright smile on her face. Damian grabbed the closest item, which happened to be Marinette’s pocket mirror and tossed it at the group. 

Tim and Jason ducked and Cass simply grabbed the mirror from the air, smirked, and checked herself over to make sure her face was still flawless. 

“Tt. Did anyone invite you to this room?”

“Technically, Demon Spawn, only the replacement is inside.” Red Hood sassed him. 

“Where did Drake even get an army trumpet?” Marinette didn’t even realize that she was channeling Damian. His brothers did though and started laughing even harder. 

“Internet,” Cass explained before covering her mouth to stifle a giggle. 

“Tt. It’s good to see you enjoying yourself, but kindly get the hell away from here.” Damian scoffed. 

“Suuureee. I’m not leaving you alone…” Jason was about to reach for his wallet when a small, sharp object flew right past his head. A Batarang embedded itself into the wall.

“I explained it to you in the past Todd. I will draw blood if I need to when it comes to defending my wife’s honor.”

“Calm down, Demon Spawn.” The older brother dismissed him, but his hand was no longer close to his wallet. “We came to spare you the embarrassment of being found like that by Mrs. Cheng.”

Until now, Marinette was too focused on the prank to realize what exactly happened and turned beet red. She meeped and jumped under the covers, red. Damian sent a glare at his brothers (and sister) and rushed at them with his fist. They all quickly scrambled and he closed the doors. 

“Tt. Pests.” He scoffed and turned to his beloved, who peaked from under the covers. 

“They will never let us live it down…” She complained. 

“We can always drop them off on some empty island when they’re asleep,” he offered with a hopeful look.

“But… won’t they wake up too soon?”

“The knock-out gas has more than one use, Angel.” He grinned. 

“So… you want to start a prank war?” She asked with a slight smirk, embarrassment forgotten.

“No. I want to leave them on some empty island.”

“Damian!” 

“Tt. Fine. Prank War. But you’re no fun.” 

Damian left to let Marinette get changed and put on some new clothes himself. They soon met near the stairs and went to dinner. 

Since today both Tim and Jason decided to come by, it was louder. The young couple had to suffer enough teasing to last them a lifetime. Damian promised horrible vengeance to both his brothers. 

“Can I have your katana? I mean now that you’re settling down you won’t need it, right? Maybe for cutting the vegetables. Will you be the househusband?” Jason was slowly approaching the peak of what Damian could take. Right now only the fact that Marinette was holding his hand under the table and that they weren’t saying anything inappropriate yet stopped him from drawing blood. 

“Ehm.” Bruce tried to interrupt the discussion and touch the matter that was actually important.

“Oh! Oh! I want the grappling hook! Mine never works that well!”

“If I tie you up with it and hang you from Wayne Tower, will you shut up?” He grumbled.

“Now, what kind of example will that be for…” Jason started, but then his gaze met Sabine’s and he froze. Suddenly, Hell seemed like a nice place to take vacations. 

“Tt. I dare you to finish, Todd.” Damian smirked, knowing full-well why his brother hesitated. 

“Um… I think I choose to live a little longer.” 

“Smart boy.” Sabine praised him with a bright smile. 

“Ehm.” Bruce tried to get everyone’s attention for the second time. This time, everyone looked at him curiously.

“Tomorrow the class will be visiting Wayne Tower. I would ask all of you to be on your best behavior and either not reveal who you are or what your relation to Damian is.” He started. 

“Did you finally disown him!?” Jason cheered. 

“No. But if the french class learns that Damian is dating someone, the news will be all over the internet within five minutes and we won’t be able to stop it on time.”

“Stop them with legal means you mean?”

“I know what I said. The class is accompanied by an A.I. advanced enough to be vulnerable to possession that is normally reserved to humans.”

“So we get to treat Damian and Nettie as strangers the whole day?”

“No. It would be best if you just avoided the class, but I know it’s too much to ask.”

“Oh! I don’t think it would actually be that hard.” Sabine smiled brightly at the two boys. “After all, they are good boys who don’t want to needlessly make my trip harder, right?” Even though she was smiling, there was this dangerous edge in her voice. 

“Maman. Have you thought about taking tomorrow off? I know how hard dealing with the class is.” Her daughter asked worriedly. Sabine was acting angrier and angrier each time she saw them.

“I’m sorry sweetie. Dealing with that group is indeed tiring. And Caline is beyond useless.”

“It’s a wonder she is even a teacher,” Jason grumbled. 

“She is a good teacher when it comes to her subject, but she just can’t deal with kids…” Marinette said before stopping herself.

“So she is an awful teacher.” Her father commented. “Teaching at school is more than just helping someone learn, Cupcake.” 

“Listen. Tomorrow is the last day before the Gala on Friday. I really want us to have some control over how and what the press learns.”

“So… they don’t hear that Demon Spawn got hitched?”

“That stays strictly in the family. God knows it would make our life even more complicated if we had to somehow explain that mess. We’re almost done with the paperwork to make it binding.”

“I still think we could just ignore it.” Jason tried to push again. Back when Damian was in Paris, each of his attempts was rejected.

“Tt. While I do not need any formal documents, it will make sure that if needed the proper paperwork exists and there is no need to forge it.” 

“It’s a pointless risk though. Personally, I don’t care for the tabloid dramas that much…” 

“You caused a fair share of them,” Tim mumbled. 

“...But I wouldn’t want them,” he nodded toward Tom and Sabine, “to suddenly find themselves swarmed with journalists.” 

“Can’t they just wait two years?” The baker asked, scratching the back of his head. 

“We don’t know how the League will act. We are married so I don’t see any reason not to just have it out of the way. Once we’re adults, we will simply make a public ceremony to give those vultures something to choke on.” Damian said in an emotionless voice. By now Marinette learned that the more he was feeling at the moment, the more passive he tried to appear.

“We can discuss this later on. For now, I want you two to promise that you won’t intentionally reveal Damian.”

“And employees?”

“They won’t be a problem. The ones we must interact with received their instructions already and others will simply avoid me as usual.” 

“I’ll volunteer to serve as the guide and replacement as chaperone,” Jason said suddenly.

“That’s sweet of you, but I can do it. It’s only until Monday anyway. Then, the class will be Gotham Academy’s problem.” Sabine dismissed him. 

“But you and her,” Selina pointed at Marinette, “are coming with me and Stephanie for a spa day. We must look the part at the Gala after all.”

“You won’t hear me protesting.” The tired woman nodded. Cass looked curious between the two of them but didn’t speak anything. It didn’t escape Sabine’s notice. 

“Of course you can come too, Cassandra. That was never under question.” 

“Thank you.” The girl nodded. 

“And don’t forget me!” Chloé reminded everyone that she was still there, even though she opted to for once stay out of the discussion that was not about her. But just this once. 

\-------------

“Is it time?”

“Not yet.” 

“But there are so many potential targets just waiting.” 

“It’s just an illusion. You must wait until something stands out from the crowd.”

“But I want it now!” 

“Don’t act like a spoiled brat. God knows I’ve seen my share of them to last me a lifetime.”

“Soon. Soon we will all get what we wanted.” 

“Indeed.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Maybe, maybe not. If the plan is to succeed, we need to get their attention. Robin was not seen since Hawkmoth’s Fall.”

“It doesn’t matter. They will come. They’ll need to.”

“And if not? If the Justice League comes instead?”

“None of them can purify the Akuma. If they come… You know how Stoneheart ended.” 

“Good.” 

“So now we just wait.”

“It is boring.”

“We could always…”

“No. I prefer to be bored.”

\-----------

When the class arrived at Wayne Enterprises, they were greeted by Jason dressed in a semi-formal suit. He looked somewhat professional. If he wasn’t carrying a large plushy centipede that is.

“Um… Are you supposed to be our guide?”

“Oh! No. Not possible. I was supposed to lead a group of six-years-old.” He smirked. 

Damian scowled deeply. He didn’t like to be pranked like that. Then, he noted a Bluetooth headset in Jason’s left ear. Smirking, he pulled a small device from his inner pocket and directed it at him. Seeing Marinette’s questioning gaze, he smirked and activated the tool.

Jason was in the middle of arguing with Madame Bustier when he suddenly jumped and tossed the headset on the ground. 

“Fuck!” He cursed loud enough to get the attention of other employees.

“Please refrain from using such language near kids!” Sabine chastised him. She took perhaps more pleasure in it than she should’ve. 

“Ugh. Sorry. My headset short-circuited.” 

“I see.” The older woman smirked. “And what about the class trip?”

“Right… Wait just a second.” He quickly ran to the nearby janitor’s closet and put away the centipede, instead coming back with a large bat plushy. “Okay. Listen up. You’re to follow the bat. Where the bat goes, you go. If the Bat isn’t there, you don’t go there. Simple enough?”

A chorus of “Yessir” gave him some hope. Sabine, Damian, and Marinette gave him a detailed overview of the class and exactly what he should expect. And he was not impressed. Teenagers were stupid, reckless, and malleable, but they had to be idiots. 

Half-way across the trip his hope was dead and buried next to his fake body. 

The Lila brat continued to make subtle suggestions that she knew it all and already received a similar trip. The fact she never said anything that could make her vulnerable to a lawsuit or even have her as the reason for being kicked was mildly impressive but highly annoying. She just made some suggestions that the class later overinterpreted. 

Damian and Marinette stayed at the very end of the group. He gave her a ‘premium’ trip with much more juicy details than what Jason told. Chloé listened too, but she was more focused on texting with someone. The skater girl stayed close, but not too close. Looks like the best parting gift for the class would be a set of iron spines. They definitely need  _ some _ . 

Finally, they arrived near a conference room where they would eat lunch, not to disturb the employees at the cafeteria. 

“Listen up. You’ll get the lunch brought in shortly. Remember what I said at the very beginning?”

“It rhymed with ‘duck’,” Damian smirked. 

“Not that, brat. You should forget that one entirely.” He glared at his brother (not that anyone knew that).

“Tt. Shut up.” 

“Damian! Don’t be rude to our guide.” Caline reacted. 

“Yeah! Mr. Wayne was so nice to offer this trip to Lila and us.” 

“Funny you need to put her sepa…” The angry boy started, but Marinette grabbed his hand and squeezed. Strong. 

“Whatever. The Bat stays in this room. Just so you get it into your one collective brain cell, that means you don’t leave this room until I’m back. Touch the bat and it explodes.” He warned before putting it on the doorframe and leaving. 

Damian and Marinette stayed in the back, talking in hushed voices about their plans for the Gala. To make sure nobody got the wind of it, they used Mandarin. Chloé listened too, but she was still on the phone. 

“Come on! You must introduce me, Lila!” Alya pleaded with the girl. 

“I want to. I really do. But Bruce Wayne is a busy man. Besides, we must stay with the bat.” 

“That trashy toy? Why do  _ you _ need to listen to him? He is just an employee.” Alya complained. To prove her point, she grabbed the bat from the top of the doorframe. There was a sudden screeching sound and she instinctively handed it to Lila who threw the plushy away… right at Damian and Marinette. 

When it landed in front of the pair, their eyes widened. 

An explosion of yellow and black paint engulfed them. Momentarily they were both covered head to toes in paint while standing in a large Batman symbol.

Everyone but Chloe (who was also partially caught in the explosion) and Sabine (who glared daggers at Alya) laughed. Caline tried to hold it together, but a small giggle escaped her.

It was three minutes later that Jason came in with two more guards. He took a look at the room and zeroed on the painted couple. 

“I gave you brats a simple order. I even warned you that the bat can explode.” 

“It was Marinette!” Several people immediately pointed at the girl.

“Marinette?” Jason chuckled. “Don’t make me laugh. It’s obvious someone threw the Bat at her.”

“And how do you know it?” Lila tried to argue.

“Simple. She wouldn’t be able to grab the bat and cover that distance with it to end up sitting on the chair while it was in front of her before it exploded. Shadows in paint tell me everything.” Jason explained. You don’t live with the world’s greatest detective without picking some skills.

“Now I’m sure we can just dismiss it as an accident and…”

“Sorry, missy, but I’m under strict orders from B, right now. The party responsible for that is to be removed from the premise.” He spoke strictly professional, but to Marinette and Damian, it was clear he was enjoying it too much. 

“But… But…” Madame bustier tried still to say something, but nothing came to her mind that could solve this. 

“If the guilty confesses, the rest can stay. But I can’t legally send away a minor without a guardian’s supervision.”

“Tt. Lila and Alya were the ones that messed up.” Damian had a vindictive smirk on his face. 

“Liar!” The liar shouted.

“That can easily be checked. Show your hands.” 

“What does it have to…” She started, but Jason simply shined a violet-light flashlight at them and revealed they had some invisible dust at them. 

“Someone will have to go with them.” He looked at the two guardians on the trip.

“I’ll go. I think girls need a lecture on appropriate behavior.” Sabine’s grin was borderline feral. 

“Sab… Madame Cheng. I think it would be best if you stay with the group while I talk with the pair.” Caline tried to defuse the situation. 

“Nonsense. You should enjoy the trip. I’ll take care of them for the day.” Yup. Her grin was definitely feral. It was like a cat just got handed a crippled bird, but at the same time, it was friendly and inviting. 

“But… I think you should stay with Marinette! For at least the last few days until the next part of the exchange starts.” It was clear that the teacher disagreed with the idea of Sabine going with the girls.

“Oh! Don’t worry. I’m not leaving Gotham any time soon. I want to get to know my niece better and Tom got a great business offer.”

“Indeed.” The teacher did her best to keep a smile on her face. “Still, I’ll go with the girls and you stay with the class.” She said, resigned and started leaving, completely ignoring the discussion they just had.

“Caline.” Sabine’s face turned emotionless. “Remember that you are supposed to be giving them a good example.”

She received no answer. 

\---------

Without the two main problems and the enabler, the rest of the trip passed mostly peacefully. Marinette enjoyed seeing the various departments, even though many of them seemed boring. During the remainder of the break, she and Damian changed into the spare clothes she had prepared. Tim brought them to work with him when he left earlier and had them waiting at the reception. 

When they were done, Sabine escorted the class to the hotel before coming back to the manor. Marinette was already locked in her room, giving the designs a final touch. Exhausted, the woman fell asleep on the couch in the library, only to wake in Tom’s embrace. She really loved her husband and would never replace him for anything.

The spa day went well. Marinette, when separate from Damian and his brothers, found herself the sole receiver of all the good-natured teasing. It was the first time she really participated in something like that, but she liked it. Mostly because of the company, not because of activities, but it was still nice to for once let herself be pampered. Her usually dark-blue hair was now a brighter shade, making the blue actually visible. It wasn’t anything close to Luka, but the metallic highlight gave her a bit more forward look.

The Gala was closing in and it was high time to get ready to rock.

\---------


	9. Chapter 9

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 9

\------------

The Gala. The Wayne Gala. The Wayne New Year’s Gala. The Wayne Gala to celebrate the New Year.

“I can’t do it!” Marinette screamed. “What if I trip and fall on Mr. Wayne and then he will break his leg!? Or what if I accidentally babble something I’m not supposed to and make it a disaster!? Or what if Lila makes a mess and I get blamed for it in front of thousands of people!?” She started breathing heavily. “Or maybe I’ll just look awkward and people decide that I’m useless and Mr. Wayne decides that I should leave Damian to spare him the embarrassment?! I can…” Tikki slapped Marinette when she didn’t respond to any of her pleas.

“Marinette! Breathe.” The Kwami instructed her. 

“Sorry Tikki. I’m really nervous. I know that making the announcement today is the best option since we’re starting school soon and the news would break anyway, but it’s just so… I’m not used to all that.” 

“I know Marinette. But you must accept that your beloved lives in these circles and you must respect some of the needs. He’s changing for you, but you can’t just demand he abandon his old life.” 

“I know… I really want to make this work. He… I know I can trust him like nobody else. Even… even you… I love you, but you’re not…”

“Human?”

“Yes! I’m sorry Tikki. You’re still my partner and my best friend. Don’t tell that to Chloé though.”

“My lips are sealed.” The kwami giggled. “You’re my favorite chosen too, Marinette. You have the true creation inside you.”

“Thanks, Tikki.”

“Not get on and show them what you’re made of!” The little goddess cheered. 

“Yes! I’m going to rock! I’m great!” The girl said confidently and put on the purple mask with golden lines. 

\-------

Damian waited impatiently for his beloved to come. The guests were already filling in and his father and brothers went to greet them. Tom and Sabine, dressed in their MDC original outfits, were already on the dance floor, showing everyone that they could still move even in their forties. Cass was probably somewhere with Bourgeois, stealing cookies or something. The two seemed to bond over being the third wheel and treating Sabine like their new mother. 

“Wassup Dames?” A voice startled him and Damian whirled around with a punch that stopped an inch from Jon’s nose. 

“Tt. Aren’t you supposed to be downstairs? With the  _ guests? _ ” He grumbled. 

“Nah. Mom and Dad are with your dad, going over the safe questions to ask your wi…” Jon didn’t get to finish that word because Damian lunged at him and covered his mouth. 

“Tt. Shut up. The last thing I need is drama caused by your big mouth.” 

* _ muffled sounds _ *

“I don’t care. Mouth shut or I’ll test the new Kryptonite dusters.”

* _ more muffled sounds _ *

“I did get them. Want me to try them out right now?” Jon shook his head. “Good. We’ve got an agreement?” A nod. “Fine.” Damian let him go.

“You’re very violent, you know that?”

“Tt. Shut up.”

“I’m just saying.” 

“I told you to…” Damian’s words died in his throat. Marinette entered the scene.

“Shall we?” She asked, handing him a sleek black mask with gold details. When light reflected from it, a very subtle purple gleam could be seen.

“It’s incredible, Habibti. Just like the rest of my suit.” He was dressed in a pure-black three-piece, a white shirt underneath, and had a black tie. He screamed style and power.

\-------

All in all, the trip was not yet a disaster for Lila Rossi. Her lies were slowly taking root in the people around her. Like the clerk at the Hotel. Soon, she would have them all wrapped around her fingers. Only Maribrat and Chloé seemed to be completely immune to her charms. But that girl was too goody-two-shoes for her own good and Bourgeois was hated even before she started her work. 

There was also that exchange student, Grayson boy… Darren, Damien, something like that. She couldn’t believe she thought that guy was Damian Wayne when he first walked into her class. She went as far as stopping Alya from being mean to him. From her research, all Waynes were kind and helpful. Damian Wayne supposedly volunteered at an animal shelter. The press described him as ‘cute in a special way.’ Blasted Waynes and their no-pictures policy. The guy in her class looked a bit similar to Bruce Wayne, at least at first glance. Then, she noticed that his skin was darker (not just solar tan), his nose was a bit different too. And his eyes were green. It was the only constant with the Waynes. They all had dark hair and blue eyes.

As such, she dismissed him as unimportant and focused on her more important goals. Making a deal with Gabriel Agreste, or rather Hawkmoth, was risky. In the end, it worked out for her in many ways. She gained a foothold from which she made her small empire. And Agreste boy was nice arm candy for a while. Until he went all psycho on Maribrat that is.

Now if she found one of the Waynes, she could start working on worming her way in. Blasted masks! They appeared too good in the media not to have a big dirty secret to exploit. Blackmail wouldn’t be new for her. 

The Gala was slowly starting when all the lights turned off. Two stage flood lights focused on the stairs leading to the second floor of the manor. Two people appeared on them. First was a young man, about her age, dressed all black. He radiated money and influence and she was sure what he wore was in fact an MDC original. But he was nothing next to his companion.

Her dark-purple dress shone in the light like a thousand diamonds. It hugged her figure perfectly and while she was most likely the same age as her companion, she still looked stunning. The high collar was embroidered with a golden thread that formed intricate patterns around her slender neck. The sleeves went down to her arms where they seamlessly merged with gloves. The line was blurred by twin bracelets that each had a symbol of a bat with flowers. A nod toward the Bats of Gotham while keeping it original. From the waist down, it opened on the side, giving her the freedom to move while still keeping the near-royal appearance. With each step, it flowed slightly, revealing the golden underlining. Her legs were also covered with the same material down to ballet shoes in a deeper shade of purple finished with golden lining.

Her blue hair reached slightly beyond her shoulders and matched her eyes perfectly. All the gold and purple served to make everyone focus on her. 

Lila cursed under her breath. There was no chance anyone would notice her with someone like that parading around. Something had to be done. Lila checked her own dress. It was pretty, but when compared to  _ that,  _ it came plain. 

All her scheming came to the halt when the pair walked over to Bruce Wayne and got him to stop speaking with Gotham’s mayor. They knew him. A realization dawned on her. It was Damian Wayne and his date. They had to be. But his eyes… they were green. 

“No…” escaped the Liar’s lips. The woman she was talking to noticed and followed her gaze. Some part of Lila’s brain noticed she also checked her dress and was saddened. At least her reaction was not out of place. 

Bruce Wayne walked with the two back to the stairs where the stand with a microphone was prepared before the lights were turned back on. Sensing a juicy story, all the journalists and bloggers swarmed as close as possible. Some even lost their masks. 

“Can I have a moment of your attention?” The billionaire asked. His eyes swept over the crowd. “Before I start, I wanted to remind you that there is a strict no-photos policy on the gala. We’ve hired a photographer with an exclusive contract and any pictures taken not by him will be considered a breach and will be met with a lawsuit.” 

The murmurs broke all around the crowd. It was a known fact that taking unsolicited photos at Wayne Galas was forbidden. There was no need to remind anyone about it unless it was a really juicy piece. The last time Bruce Wayne took time to remind everyone about this was when Jason Todd turned out to be alive and well, only slightly amnesiac. 

“Now. First I wanted to welcome everyone to this year’s Gala. We’re closing another year and I thank everyone for showing up to celebrate with me and my family.” He raised a small glass of champagne. “In particular, I wanted to welcome a class from Paris that is participating in the year-long exchange program funded by the Thomas Wayne Education fund. I hope you enjoyed Gotham so far.” The journalists were frantically noting everything down. Either for publishing or just to put it in tabloids with some conspiracy theories. “Now, onto the main reason for the announcement. You know I’m not good at speeches.” He grinned and the crowd exploded into laughter. “Since my son just returned from Paris, I’m well aware that this news would break anyway when he returned to school. I ask you to respect their privacy and… well, at least try not to bother them. May I introduce Damian Wayne and his girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Everyone started to either whisper or frantically make notes and think of questions to ask. The fact that Damian Wayne, dubbed Ice Prince of Gotham, got himself a girlfriend serious enough to be introduced to everyone was already front-page news for many of them. Even just the dress she wore was front-page news. Any journalist that dabbled in celebrity fashion would recognize an MDC original by now, at least from Jagged Stone or Clara Nightingale. The two refused to even consider anything else. 

“Tt. Against my better judgment, I know that teenagers are walking gossip machines so you would all learn it the moment we entered Gotham Academy.” Damian started his speech. “As such, I want to clear any and all confusion before it can start. This,” he motioned at Marinette, “ is my girlfriend. We met in Paris and clicked immediately. I expect you to show her the same respect you show my family or I will challenge you to an honor duel.” 

Damian was not even trying to hide his distaste for journalists today. He could see that Marinette was uncomfortable with this attention even more than he was. He grew up used to attention while simultaneously being taught that newspapers were at best a propaganda tool and at worst trouble to be dealt with. Obviously, he disliked them, even more, when he became Damian Wayne. Usually, he tried to remain civil to the journalists unless they were irritating. Today, he didn’t bother. Not that they didn’t know he was a private person. A certain paparazzi with a blade going through his camera would attest to that. 

“Angel, do you want to answer their questions or should I?” He whispered.

“Um… shouldn’t you first tell them more?” 

“No. It’s better if I only answer what they want to know.” 

“Um… Maybe you start.” 

“Fine.” He turned back to the microphone. “I will be taking the first question.” He pointed at Clark who had his hand in the air. 

“Clark Kent, Daily Planet. Could you tell us more about how you met?” 

“I joined Marinette’s class for the exchange program my Father mentioned. The only free seat was next to her, so that’s where I sat. What got my attention first was her willingness to stand up to injustice and forgive those who slighted her. She was open-minded and didn’t back down even when I was… Ehm… a bit rude.” He admitted. “I managed to ask her out and she showed me the side of Paris you don’t usually see with a tour guide. We share a passion for drawing and she shared with me her favorite place in Paris. No, I won’t reveal it. After that, my respect for her only grew when she was willing to accept an apology from a girl that bullied her in the past, helping her actually change her ways. Next question?” He pointed at a different journalist. He really hoped he picked right. The masks were making it harder than he assumed. A flaw in their plan that they overlooked. 

“Vicky Vale, Gotham Gazette” The woman introduced herself and Damian resisted the urge to curse. His Father’s ex was not exactly the most favorable toward them after their breakup, even if she tried to stay professional. “What more can you tell us about the mysterious girl behind the mask? So far we know she’s from Paris and likes to draw, plus some traits.”

“May I answer this?” Mari asked Damian, thinking it was high time for her to step up and help. He nodded and stepped back so she had free access to the microphone. “Hi. I'm Marinette. Mostly, I’m just a normal girl with a normal life…” She started. What followed was quite a long introduction where she gave the press enough to satisfy them while keeping private the parts she wanted.

There were many more questions. About family, plans, dreams, etc. The young couple answered some while dismissed others as too personal and rude. Finally, after over an hour they ended the event and told those who would stay to move on with the gala while several journalists were removed. In total, ten photographic devices were confiscated and Chloé got the honors of handling everything with Tim. He was there for a technical site, she was there for intimidation. 

One of the particularly irritating paparazzi tried to argue, but then Chloé started to rant until he was cowering in the corner. Pretty much everyone around them was now glaring at him with a hateful gaze. After that, they mostly behaved. 

\-------

“Well… that was exhausting. And it’s only ten pm?” Marinette and Damian were resting next to the snacks table. They were enjoying a moment of peace once the initial wave of well-wishers passed. Jason was keeping an eye on the class to make sure they were stopped from making anything worse for themselves and everyone else. So far they were too stunned to deal with it. He was pleased to see that Alix girl was finally doing something and pointing out many flaws in their reasoning. The problem was Lila disappeared in the crowd for the moment. Chloé was on the hunt though. She was a master of dealing with a rich crowd, probably surpassing even Drake. 

“Here you are!” A voice startled the couple. Marinette and Damian turned to see a group of four people. Jon was one of them. There was also a girl with blonde hair pulled into a long braid and a boy in a blue suit with medium-long black hair and blue eyes. The fourth one made Marinette’s blood run cold. Her eyes went wide and she acted before anyone caught the wind of it. A strong straight punch sent the boy looking like Adrien flying onto the ground. 

Chatter around them died in an instant. Marinette tried to lunge at him, but Jon caught her. He was probably the only one strong enough to hold her back. 

“Let me go! Don’t you see he is a criminal?!” She was doing her best to get out of his grip. Damian suddenly was holding the blade to the neck of the blonde boy. 

“You have five seconds to speak.” 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not my moronic cousin. Would you please let go of me?” He asked with a thick British accent. 

“Tt. Prove it.” Damian scoffed. 

“Ugh. I’m really tired of dealing with everyone taking me for a criminal just because I look like him. Ask my mother!” 

Indeed, a blonde woman in a gray dress was making her way through the crowd. “Felix sweetie!?” She kneeled next to him while glaring daggers at Damian and Marinette. Reluctantly, he took away the sword but didn’t put it away. Dick and Tim also arrived.

“What happened?”

“That twit attacked my Felix!” 

“Tt. He shows up and looks just like a known criminal. You should’ve really chosen something other than a black mask and a black suit.” Damian frowned. He didn’t exactly feel bad about the incident, but the press would jump on that.

“It’s alright mum. I admit I’m partially at fault. I forgot the reaction Parisians have to me right now.” He bowed his head. “Please accept my apologies.” His lower lip was bleeding.

“Um… here. Let me help you.” Marinette pulled a tissue from her pocket (of course her dress had pockets) and handed it to him. Nodding, he wiped the blood. 

“Tt. I’m still not convinced.” 

“Damian! That’s rude. I remember Felix. He was in Paris once.” Then, she mumbled under her breath. “ _ Caused a triple akumatization. _ ”

“I am sorry for that…” 

“Felix joined our class this year. You left the day before he came.” The blonde girl explained.

“It was all just one big misunderstanding folks. You can move on.” Dick took control of the crowd and allowed the teens some breathing space. Except that’s when the class finally decided to start speaking up. 

“Yeah right! Marinette is just a big bully! I’m in her class and she was mean to Lila from the beginning. I wouldn’t be surprised if she dated Damian Wayne just for money.” Alya had to babble. The rest of the class (minus Alix) was either nodding or giving their own confessions, real or not, and always against Marinette. 

So far the Waynes avoided any accusations about gold-digging. The one journalist that tried to pick up the subject (subtly at first) was silenced by Damian’s evil eye. Now more people murmured. And the number of people able to respond was greatly limited as Damian, Chloé, Jason, and Sabine had to be restrained from hurting people. 

To everyone’s surprise, it was Cass who jumped on the table.

“Shut…! Up!” She shouted. Or what stood for her shouting, which was only slightly louder than normal people’s speech. Still, it got everyone’s attention. “Cousin Nettie is… kind. Good. Sel… Selfless. She is my family. Not… digger.” She glared at several people that were still muttering. “Saw her… date with Damian. She did not let him pay. Not digger!” There was a dangerous edge in her voice. That was enough to shut people up. Except for the class. 

“Of course  _ you _ would protect her!” Kim stared at her. “You’re probably…” He didn’t finish because Alix covered his mouth. The girl noticed that Bruce, who was restraining Jason Todd was about to let go. She wasn’t sure exactly what would happen, but she wasn’t willing to find out. 

“I think it’s time for you to leave. Where is your teacher/chaperone?” Bruce asked, also glaring at them.

“Um… Madame Bustier is…”

“Madame Cheng is right there!” Mylene pointed to where Tom was doing his best to stop his wife from grabbing  _ the Bag _ and cutting the class into tiny pieces.

“I… I don’t think it would be healthy for us to go with her right now. She is very emotional right now.” Alix offered. She was trying to act like the voice of reason. Something this class lacked. 

The teacher was quickly located flirting with one of the musicians invited to the gala. She was completely unaware of what her charges did. 

“I’m sure it was just some misunderstanding. Marinette indeed started acting out a bit this year. They probably overexaggerated a bit.”

“Tt. You mean she stopped being a doormat?” Damian huffed. 

“As I said, it’s time for the kids to leave,” Bruce said in a harsh tone. 

“Oh… Okay. I’m sure Sab…” 

“Caline. You’re the one responsible for taking care of them. You’ll take them away when Mr. Wayne asks.” Tom then pointed at his wife, who he was holding a few inches above the ground to keep her from doing something stupid. 

“Um… Of course.” The teacher sighed. “Kids. Gather your things. We must leave.” 

As they were walking out, people applauded. After Alfred closed the doors behind them it was finally safe to let the more violent part of the family free. In all that mess, nobody noticed that a certain sausage-haired girl was not with them

“Now, Wayne.” The blonde started. “Want to explain why we had to learn about you having a girlfriend from a press conference?”

“Or why did Jon know her before us?” The boy added. 

“I would also appreciate hearing how my bloody cousin earned your ire,” Felix added. 

“Oh! Sorry.” The girl turned to Marinette. “I’m Allegra and this is Claude. You already know Jon and Felix. We’re Damian’s friends. Or the closest thing he had to such.” 

“Tt. I don’t have friends.” 

“Bro. Not cool.” Claude argued.

“Shut up.  _ Claudius _ .” he huffed. 

“You wound me.” The teen gasped and put a hand on his chest. “ _ Dami. _ ”

Felix and Marinette watched from the sidelines how the quartet bickered. Jon tried to help Damian sort things out. 

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry,” Felix said after a moment of silence. “My cousin is a daft git.” 

“That we can agree on,” Mari said absentmindedly while trying to keep the eye on Damian. She hoped he didn’t bring the kryptonite dusters tonight. 

\-------------


	10. Chapter 10

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 10

\--------------------

Chloé felt that something was wrong. She knew that the drama would only start with the class kicked out. She tried to enjoy the evening and do what she did at all other galas: be a star. As the daughter of the mayor of Paris and a famous fashion icon, she attracted quite a bit of attention. Now that she was the only reliable source of information on Marinette  _ and _ Hawkmoth-related stuff, she found herself in the center of attention. Someone even asked her about her time as Queen Bee. She loved it here!

She just finished a small talk with the wife of… someone important, when unmistakable sausage hair flashed in the crowd. She would recognize her anywhere. Lila was still at the gala. 

The blonde tried to find someone to tell it to, but she couldn’t do it fast enough. She saw her disappear into a corridor that led to the kitchen. Making a split-second decision, she followed her alone. On her way, she got a bright idea and sent the text to whoever she called last. There was no time to search through the contact list. It better be someone who can help. 

The doors to the kitchen were closed and inside buzzed with the work of several hired helpers. They were preparing for the midnight toast. There was no way Lie-la could hide there. The only other doors led to the servants’ staircase. 

“Ugh! The sacrifice I make for friendship.” She sighed before entering the tight passage. 

This led her to the second floor, where she found the doors already open. It led to a long corridor with several doors on the one side and large windows overlooking the back garden. She realized she was in the west wing, which was the second oldest part of the manor. 

“More creepy secret passageways…” She quickly checked her phone to see if somebody answered, but a crashing sound coming from one of the rooms got her attention. 

Slowly, she crept toward the only room with lights on. She managed to get a sneaky peek inside before something hit her in the back of her head and everything turned black. 

\---------

“So… he really asked you out on the first day?” Allegra starred at Marinette in disbelief.

“Yeah. He was all shy and flustered, almost certain I would reject him.” She giggled. The two girls were standing on the sidelines while Jon got the boys to finally talk their differences out in a safe manner. 

“That guy? Flustered?” Allegra giggled. “I think not.”

“And you? I thought Damian had no  _ friends _ ? Well, Jon was more of a family friend from what I heard.” 

“My dad is the Gotham Mayor. Probably the only one who stayed in office longer than a week in the last decade.” 

“No way!” 

“Yes, way.” Allegra nodded. “I met Jon during the interview his mom was doing in Gotham for the Daily Planet. Then, we met at Gotham Academy. Damian was kinda just tagging along. And he still does. Well, I think he actually likes the occasional hanging out with us, but Claude disagrees.” She nodded toward the boys, who seemed to be coming their way. “It’s going to be nice to have a second girl in the pack.” 

“I should totally introduce you to Chloé.” Marinette giggled before walking to meet Damian half-way. 

“Tt. Felix is not his cousin.”

“And the floor is indeed made of floor.” Jon chuckled.

“I have the dusters…” He threatened, but his friend just laughed. 

“Can we dance?” Marinette asked fast. Truth to be told she was waiting for a chance for quite a while, but with the press and then the drama and all the people wishing them well. 

Nodding, he led them to the dancing floor and they joined many other couples. 

“I just hope I don’t fall over… Or step on…”

“If a man doesn’t come to this thing with reinforced shoes, it’s his fault.” Damian stopped her before she could spiral. Then, his voice softened. “There is nothing to worry about. The only important person today is already dancing with me and the rest can stuff it.” 

She blushed bright pink but didn’t respond. Instead, she hugged closer to his chest and allowed him to take the lead. The pair glided seamlessly through the dance floor, moving between other pairs and completely obvious to the stares they received. They melded in perfect harmony, losing the sense of time and space. 

Inside Marinette’s head, they were dancing between the stars, bathed in subtle light coming from nowhere and everywhere. In the distance, her imaginary eyes could’ve seen the comet passing by and the full moon glowing in the sky. The music seemed to be coming from everywhere and encompassing them in soothing tones. 

For Damian, they were the only constant in the sea of darkness. There was nothing to distract them from dancing. Even the music faded to the background when they moved in perfect harmony. The only source of light seemed to be Marinette. And even her glow was only an aura around her, not illuminating the rest of the place at first. In his imagination, everywhere they stepped, she would leave a small trail of light in the darkness. 

Finally, the music stopped. The couple didn’t notice at first until the applause finally broke to them. They both realized they were now in the center of the large circle where people watched. One old lady had a tear in her eye. Marinette blushed at the attention, but did her best not to appear shy. Damian shrugged. He was superior to them, so it was obvious their dance was the center of attention. He bowed slightly to the crowd while Marinette curtsied before rushing away from the prying eyes. 

“That was something…” Allegra smiled at her. “You two looked amazing. I really love how your dress reflected the light.” 

“Thanks. I ma… nevermind.” She stopped herself. She wanted to reveal she made it, but Allegra was still unknown to her and she wasn’t comfortable with revealing that she is MDC so soon. Even if Jon vouched for her. 

“Mari-bear!” Chloé rushed to the pair. “Quick! You need to come with me!” 

“What’s going on Chlo?” 

“It’s Lila!” The blonde motioned. The reaction was immediate. Marinette’s eyes narrowed and her whole body tensed. She nodded and followed the blonde, who led her toward the kitchen and servants’ staircase. 

A saner part of Marinette’s mind noted that Chloé had no problem with the tight passage used only by ‘peasants’ but the majority of her focused solely on stopping whatever evil scheme Lila concocted. 

On the second floor, the blonde led Marinette toward Bruce’s private office. Blood started to run cold in her veins. Did Rossi discover the entrance to the batcave? But no, Chloé would be calling the whole Batfam then. She was probably just scoping around and now awaits inside. Or maybe she just broke something in rage?

When they got close, Chloé opened the doors. Inside was in perfect order, except the chair was turned back. As it rotated slowly, Marinette managed to see disheveled blonde hair before pain exploded from the back of her head and she collapsed into the embrace of darkness. 

Nobody noticed one more person in the corridor when Marinette left the office alone.

\----------

Damian was ‘enjoying’ the small talk with some rich snob, doing his best to appear as the perfect son and heir to Bruce Wayne. Inside, he was cursing Allegra for stealing his angel so close to midnight. He could see the waiters hired for the evening spreading the champagne already. 

“Hi. You’re Damian Wayne, right?” A girl asked him. Her blonde hair was let loose to form a large mane around her head. She looked maybe a year younger. What attracted attention were her eyes. One was bright pink and the other was brown to the point it was almost black. 

“Tt. I need to get a better mask.” 

“It’s the eyes. They give you away.” She smiled. 

“What is it?” He scoffed. “I’m looking for someone so if you excu…” 

She grabbed his wrist in a strong grip. “I’ve got a message for Damian Wayne. You  _ will _ listen to what I have to say.” Her hand squeezed his wrist to the point it started to sting. “You’re far from victory yet.” 

She then let go of his hand and disappeared into the crowd. She was small enough for him not to be able to track her. He took a sip of his (non-alcoholic) champagne and returned to his search, promising to check on the cameras later. Finding his beloved was now even more important. 

Cursing under his breath, he turned. Marinette was just coming back from where Chloé dragged her. As soon as she saw him, she rushed toward him. A small smile ghosted his face when they met. Except something was wrong. She looked ashamed and scared. 

“Damian… I… I think… I must confess something…” She said loudly, attracting the crowd. “I’m so sorry. I really am! It… I never wanted to push it that far! I just wanted a bit of the fame…” Tears welled in her eyes.

“What are you…” He started. 

“They were right! I was just a filthy gold digger! But your family was so kind and you’re so precious and smart and I feel so bad for manipulating you! I can’t continue like that! It’s over between us. For your own good!” 

A sword was suddenly pressed into her neck to the point it drew blood. Nobody was sure where Damian got the sword , but by now the guests were used to the fact that he could get the sword at any point in the Manor.

“Who are you, harlot, and what did you do to my Angel?” He seethed. People around quickly made a space for them, not wanting to accidentally find themselves on the business end of the sword. 

“I’m sorry Damian. I know it must be hard but…” 

“You are definitely not Habibti and you can drop the act. She would not act like this. You don’t even know her well enough to realize that this gold digging crap is laughable,” he accused. His voice was full of cold fury. 

“You must let go. I… I really don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You can’t even tie someone correctly.” A new voice joined the discussion as another Marinette pushed her way through the crowd. “Or check if someone sees you change. You’re pretty amateurish for a villain.”

“But… but…! Impostor!” The Marinette at the end of the sword screamed. People were already too confused for that to have any real effect.

“Tt. You’re the only impostor.”

“She wants to get the hands on your fortune!” The girl tried. “I’m so sorry!” 

“For the love of god shut up. You sound like a broken record.” Marinette snapped. “And for your information, I don’t need to try and attach myself to someone. I have my own source of income.” Marinette hesitated. Even if the impostor, whoever they were, was dealt with, the media would still keep accusing her of trying to marry into wealth. And at school it would be even worse. She would not give Lila more lie material. “After all, I made my dress for today’s evening.”

Murmurs immediately broke. So far, everyone assumed that it was an MDC original. Very few smarter ones caught up on that, but the majority was scratching their heads. Slowly, the small intelligent percent explained to their oblivious colleagues what that meant. 

“Yes, I’m MDC. It used to stand for Marinette Dupain-Cheng before I switched to Marinette Désign et Création.” She gazed over the crowd. “You can ask uncle Jagged if you see him.” She grinned. “Or Tim Drake. He has a signed CD. In fact…” She pulled her phone and made a quick tweet about the Wayne Gala on her MDC account. 

“No…” The other Marinette starred in disbelief. 

“Yes. I wanted to keep it a secret until I graduate, but  _ someone _ forced me to unmask a bit earlier…” She glared at the impostor. 

“ **No!** ” They screamed. Black bubbling energy covered them. Damian tried to stab with his sword and fell right through it, with his suit burning in several places. When it stabilized again, A teenager stood there. She looked mostly human, except her hair was fluorescent orange and her dress was torn in several places now. She had no accessories and her feet were bare. “ **You ruined everything! This was supposed to be my trip!** ” 

Marinette took a battle stance, mentally giving herself a pat on the back for making her dress combat-ready. She didn’t bring the rope dart this evening since it would clash with her look, but she did put a small, almost unnoticeable sheethe with a knife on her left thigh. She quickly drew the blade and got ready. 

“ **I will not be denied again!** ” The villain charged at Marinette. The girl tried to strike with her knife, but the blade broke on the first contact, shattering into small pieces that flew everywhere. Several cut her arm. In retaliation, the criminal delivered a punch that pushed all the air from her lungs and made her tumble. 

Impostor was just preparing to deliver a final strike when suddenly a blade cut off her right hand before being stabbed through her calf, making her fall one one knee and pinning her to the ground. 

Sabine was there, with fury on her face that would make demons run for cover and saints pray to God. 

“No one.” She delivered a spin-kick at the downed enemy’s head. She tumbled down and spread like a run-over frog “Hurts.” Before the villain could catch the second wind, she pulled the sword from her calf and stabbed it deep into her left palm, pinning her into the ground. There was no blood whatsoever. “My daughter.” She spat on the impostor and stepped on her head with enough strength to knock out any normal human. 

Just as her leg was supposed to give the villain a concussion, she turned into purple bubbling energy and moved. Sabine’s leg passed through the energy and her leg started to smoke a bit and turn red. 

“ **That hurt!** ” The villain screamed once she reformed, all wounds gone like they were never there. A purple butterfly-shaped mask appeared over her face and the few people that knew what happened in Paris gasped. “ **Ugh! Fine!** ” She tried to lunge at Marinette, but a chair smashed into her head and batted her away like a baseball ball. 

“Run!” Tom screamed at her daughter and charged with the chair. Marinette looked at her mother and Damian and all three nodded at the same time. Using the panic and people running away, they ducked into an empty corridor and locked the door. 

“Tikki! Spots on!”

“Plagg! Claws out!”

“Roaar! Prowl!”

The light of three transformations was blinding. When it died, Sabine looked over the couple and noticed that she was the only one that had an unchanged outfit. 

Damian’s outfit consisted of what were dark gray linen pants, a linen shirt with long sleeves and a hood with two folds on the top of his head that resembled cat ears. Over the shirt, he wore a black vest with dark-green finishes. On his left breast was a cat symbol. His forearms were wrapped with gray straps, over which he wore green armguards that reached a bit over the back of his hand. His dark-gray gloves had sharp claws at the end of each finger. His feet were covered with soft shoes that would make no sound as he moved. Behind him, a loose sash of gray imitated cat’s tail. The final touch was the black mask almost identical to what he wore as Robin, except the white eyes were green in this case. His baton was safely attached to his right thigh for easy access.

Marinette now wore a much more stealthy outfit. The core of it was black with dark-red accents. The boots that reached beyond mid-thigh had a single black spot on each vamp, knee, and at the top. There were dark red spots on each of her hips that doubled as some protection. Over her shoulders she wore a dark-red bolero with a black spot near her neck. The sleeves of her bolero ended just below her elbot and on each end was another black spot. She had an additional, very large black spot, on her back. A simple red mask covered her eyes. Her dark hair, which she wore loose these days, was tied into low twin ponytails with red ribbons. On each hand, she wore a red fingerless glove with a single spot on the wrists.

Sabine looked over the two of them. She immediately noted that Damian’s outfit was much more assassin-esque than the leather tights Chat Noir wore. Her daughter also looked more mature now. 

“What happened to your outfit?” She asked, curious why the change happened now. 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir are connected. Since I’ve got a new cat, I have a new outfit.” She smiled. 

“Black Cat. In the outfit, I’m Black Cat. Chat Noir was a bastard.”

“Um… Akuma?” Ladybug waved her hand toward the main room.

The three jumped out of the corridor to the pandemonium that was happening there.

\------------ 


	11. Chapter 11

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 11

\----------

The Akuma turned toward the three superheroes and scowled. A phantom butterfly appeared over her face. 

“ **So you’ve come to ruin my great day!?** ” She screamed. Her hand turned into bubbling energy and extended unnaturally, sailing at the heroes who had to scatter to avoid it. It smashed into the wall, burning it slightly. 

“ _ This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from Wayne Manor, where the Charity Gala was interrupted by the attack of a supervillain. We can now see not one, but three new superheroes appearing on-site to stop them. The feline theme seems to be prevalent in this group, but it is the hero in red that took charge of the situation. Aaaah!”  _ The large other arm sailed toward the reporter and her cameraman, enveloping them and burning them. Some of the bubbly mass remained there, slowly reforming into… something. 

“This Akuma is overpowered! Shapeshifting, reach, super-healing,  _ and _ minions?” Ladybug whined. 

“Focus. We need the object.” Black Cat cut her off. 

“She had nothing on her. Only the… Of course, that stupid alley-cat would do this.” She moaned. “It’s her dress. That bastard made her dress into the akumatized object.” 

“Then we cut it to pieces.” Pink Tigress scowled. Her chakram sailed through the air at the Akuma, but it was easily avoided.

“ **You’re all just fake…** ” She didn’t get to finish before the sharp projectile bounced and returned at her, smashing into her back. Black Cat and Ladybug used the distraction.

“Lucky Charm!/Cataclysm!”

The destructive energy formed in his paw just as Ladybug got a fire extinguisher.

“Won’t be needed, beloved.” Black cat spoke too soon because purple energy surrounded the Akuma and the heat became harder to withstand. The wooden planks caught on fire.

“Is it just me or is she getting hotter with time?”

“Cat! Don’t flirt with the villain.” Tigress snapped, but the way she was smiling told the young couple she was just joking.

“Tt. Let’s just get moving.” He scoffed. Just then, the shapeless mass that was the reporter and the cameraman finally became active. The two blobs looked exactly like they used to before, except for violet eyes. They charged forward, forcing the heroes to scatter. As soon as they crashed with the wall, it started to slowly heat until it burned too. 

Ladybug started looking around. She needed to get access to the Akuma, but when they were distracted, it created more minions that now stood between her and them. The clock pointed at almost half an hour to midnight. 

The plan formed in Ladybug’s head. 

“Cat! I need your tail. Tigress! The strength would be nice.” She ran to grab the items needed. A tail was wrapped around the fire-extinguisher and the hand of the clock was put inside the pin and tied to the sash. 

“Power Up! Strength!” Pink Tigress shone with pink light. Getting at what her daughter planned, she grabbed Black Cat who rolled in a ball. 

“Tt. For the record, I hate these types of plans.”

“Less complaining, more… Now!” Ladybug shouted suddenly before making the fire extinguisher roll like a bowling ball right under the group of minions and toward the Akuma. The heat was visibly weakening the metal around it. When it was close to the enemy, she pulled back the sash with one swift move and plucked the safety pin. Then, she quickly tossed her yo-yo.

The weapon struck the already weakened metal container and everything nearby was covered by red foam, putting away the flames and momentarily stopping the heat.

Seeing her cue, Pink Tigress tossed Black Cat through the air. The strength gave her enough power for the throw to pass over all of the minions with enough velocity that he surprised the Akuma. His open palm clashed into the orange dress of the Akuma and it crumbled to pieces. Quickly, Ladybug grabbed the now-extinguished curtain and tossed it over the victim. 

There was no catchphrase when she activated her yo-yo and captured the purple butterfly, or when she released it. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” 

The swarm of magical bugs swept over the place, fixing the damage and returning everything to where it was supposed to be. At least most of it.

“Ladybug?” A voice came from under the curtain, which thankfully remained in place. The face that appeared from underneath was that of one Lila Rossi. “Oh no! It was… I was… Oh no!” She started crying crocodile tears. 

Ladybug was clearly unamused. Because of course, The Liar would be the first from the new batch of Akumas. Unceremoniously, she tossed her the dress and walked away. 

Outside, the press already gathered together with a group of police officers trying to stop anyone from rushing inside. 

“Miss.” A man in a brown trenchcoat and with a bushy mustache came over to the three heroes. “Commissioner Gordon, GCPD. I must ask you three to come with us.” 

“Tt. No.” Black Cat protested before either of the females with him got a chance. 

Ladybug put a hand on his shoulder and made him step back. “Commissioner, could you send a team of paramedics inside. There is a girl that is probably in shock still inside. She was a victim of possession by Akuma.” 

Gordon didn’t respond verbally but waved his hand and a man and a woman went inside the mansion. “Now, can we move somewhere more private?” 

Just then, Batman glided down from the rooftop. “Nightwing and Red Hood stopped any car movement in and out. Red Robin is already tracing the feeds. The civilians are secure. Ladybug,” He turned to the spotted heroine with no small amount of respect, “is the situation inside resolved?” 

“I purified the Akuma if that’s what you’re asking.” 

“Batman? You know those three?” The police commissioner asked.

“Yes. Ladybug is a superhero from France. She received my authorization to enter Gotham in pursuit of dangerous international terrorist Adrien Agreste, the son of another terrorist, Gabriel Agreste.” Batman explained. 

“And to think I used to wear his cologne…” Gordon muttered. “I would really appreciate the heads-up though.”

“We would definitely send such if we had time.” 

“We were in Tibet when the Akuma Alert came.” Black Cat lied swiftly. 

“Um… I’ve never been a master of geography but…”

“Magic. We use magic, Mr. Gordon.” Pink Tigress decided to take charge of the conversation with her assassin attitude in full force. From Bruce’s tales, James Gordon was a good man but sometimes too cynical. “The terrorist we chase also uses magic. We’re ready to co-operate with the police force as long as you turn out more cooperative than Parisians. We will need city-wide surveillance enhanced with the Akuma-detecting algorithm. You will get the program by tomorrow. Akuma Shelters would help minimize the strain during the attacks. And Arkham Asylum is to be on total lockdown. If possible, send the saner part to Black-gate. The rest is to be kept under wraps or in medically-induced comas. If even one of those madmen is corrupted…” She was narrowing her eyes to the point she almost closed them. Her fists were making a crunching sound as bones withstood great pressure. Pink Tigress was out for blood. 

“Agreste preys on emotions. Today’s attack was purely made out of spite and we suspect he didn’t even plan it. The girl he obsesses over announced her relationship to the public.” Ladybug stopped her mother before she said something she would regret. “We need to find him before he entrenches and it turns into a siege. We know who he is this time, but not who he works with…” 

“Known weaknesses? Ways to prevent possessions?” Gordon asked, scratching the back of his head. 

“We will send everything tomorrow. We need to go before the magic exhausts us.” Ladybug saluted before she and Black Cat leaped onto the top of the manor and disappeared in the forest behind it.

Pink Tigress smiled behind her mask and disappeared inside the Manor. Nobody saw her after that. 

\---------

The couple arrived at the garden gazebo Damian showed her the first day and dropped the transformation. It was cold, but a small herbal fire burned inside and warmed them. Damian took off his jacket and put it over Marinette’s shoulders. She cuddled closer to him still, shaking not only from the temperature.

Silently, she cried for a good ten minutes before her eyes ran dry. 

“It will be okay, Habibti. This time, you’re not alone. And when we find him…  _ He won’t walk out of there. _ ” He muttered the last part low enough that shaken Marinetet didn’t hear him. She just wanted the comfort of his body heat and the embrace. She could hear his heartbeat and it served to calm her down. 

“I wanted this to be over. We were supposed to have peace… I can survive the occasional supervillain attack. But not… not him,” she sniffled. “Why…”

“Don’t worry angel. He won’t hurt you. Not today and not ever. By my sword I swear it to you.” 

“Damian… Thank you. You… We are in this together.” She smiled weakly. He pulled her closer. Simultaneously, their phones vibrated. 

Damian felt something shift and saw two steaming hot cups of hot chocolate in Ladybug-themed cups. From behind the fire, Tikki and Plag winked at the couple and hid again. 

“Happy new year Angel.” He gave her a cup and kissed her forehead. 

“Happy new year, grumpy cat.” She joked, hoping to light the atmosphere. Before Damian could protest she pulled him by his shirt into a searing kiss. 

Any protest he would have had over that nickname died before it could properly formulate. His mind shut down for a moment and he embraced his wife. They stayed like that for a long time. Just the two of them, the fire, and the steaming hot chocolate. 

\------------


	12. Chapter 12

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 12

\--------------

Chloé was angry. Scratch that, she was furious. And there were several people sharing her anger. She was so angry, she gave Cass a quick peck on the cheek at midnight (to thank her for untying her and Marinette) before storming away, not even fully noticing what she did. She was out for blood and she would get some. 

Lila had the guts to start sprouting her lies as soon as the paramedics got to her. She tried to tell them how she knew Damian since they were kids and she thought they were in love. She tried to make Marinette into a monster and a bully. Her facts contradicted even with what she was saying a second ago. And then, when a very angry Bruce Wayne pointed out that Damian grew up in a sect in the middle-east, she blamed her failed lies on the leftovers of being possessed. Chloé wanted to kill that witch right there, but paramedics bought the story and catered her away to Gotham General for inspection. That Liar would, in the end, be (regrettably) fine. 

“I want that idiotic blond skinned!” She screamed in frustration when she barged into the Batcave. 

“I will get the knives,” Sabine perked up. Her expression still made a game of Russian roulette with a handgun seem safer than her. 

“No.” Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. “Can we… Not jump to killing?”

“That’s your rule, Wayne.” The (technically) former assassin stared at him. The two had a silent battle of wills until Cass walked between the two. 

“Enough. Catch first. Argue later.” 

“You’re right, sweetie. I’m still getting my knives though. Tom! Bring  _ the bag _ !” She turned to her husband. He saluted and dropped a rather large sports bag on the table. Sabine unzipped it and allowed everyone to see what was inside. And it was both scary and incredible. 

There were all sorts of knives, swords, other bladed weapons, several guns, at least one rifle, and more. What immediately got everyone’s attention was that no weapon was simple, but all were nonetheless efficient. They were all very high-quality, with customizations in place and each had a small tiger logo. The Wu-San clan symbol. 

“Um… I’m not sure Miraculous is supposed to be used to smuggle that much weapons between countries.” Tim decided to point out. 

“Oh honey, don’t worry. I would’ve brought it all regardless. We just saved some time at best.” 

“Oh-kay…” The boy nodded, not entirely convinced and very much worried. 

“I like your style.” Jason smiled at the woman. He tried to reach for one of the weapons, but her hand grabbed his wrist.

“I would be careful. Some of the items here have… special functions. One gun definitely has a palm scanner. If it’s not Mari, Tom, me, or Sandra using it, it will surely be a shocking experience. 

“I definitely like your style.” He grinned. One of his guns found its way onto the table. “Magnetic safety lock. My gauntlets have built-in circuits that deactivate the safety mechanism. No one else can shoot them.”

“Smart boy. Tom, do we still have some macarons left?” She looked at her husband.

“Is she… Is she trying to reward Todd by giving him a cookie? I mean I knew he was right… Yeah, I’m shutting up.” Tim muttered when Alfred stared pointedly at him. 

“Master Damian and Madame Marinette are safely celebrating New Year and won’t be interrupted. After this evening, I think it would be best to give them the remainder of the night to rest.”

“I agree. Now, let’s focus on hunting that bastard.” Tom stared at everyone as everyone stared at him. 

“Honey… You’re still holding part of the chair.” His wife giggled. 

“Oh… Well, I like that part of the chair…” Tom laughed. It did lighten the mood a bit. 

“I applied the same algorithm I used in Paris to try and track the Akuma. Gotham already has a better grid than the City of Lights, but it will take weeks to retrace all Akuma sightings back to the source.” Tim pulled out a feed from the cameras in the manor. 

“Rossi is an Akuma Magnet. She lets her emotions run wild and doesn’t even try to avoid possession.” Chloé supplied. “I think we should keep a closer eye on her. Or you know… remove her?” She asked hopefully, but several angry stares told her that it was off the table. 

“She’s a civilian. Gabriel was at first using her to spy on Adrien. He revealed that the pressure she applied was actually crucial in breaking the boy.” Bruce told them, quoting the case file he memorized.

“So she is an accomplice!” Chloé said in a tone more cheerful than appropriate for that situation.

“No. According to both Agreste Senior and his secretary, she never knew the real deal, only the necessary parts.”

“I’m still unconvinced she didn’t have a separate deal with Hawkmoth.” The blonde huffed. 

“For now, let’s focus on Agreste Junior,” Dick suggested. “We know he is in Gotham. How hard can it be to track him?”

“Very much so. He has some sort of support network behind him.” Sabine revealed. “Sandra and her informants were unable to get anything beyond that he was protected by someone high up the chain.”

“That’s a pretty short list.” Tim opened a folder and several images popped on the giant screen of the Batcomputer. 

“We can remove the League of Assassins. Talia would have too much to lose on this. And she knows that any move against me and mine on her side would be a  _ gross _ mistake.” Sabine occupied herself by spinning a knife between her fingers. 

“Yes, but maybe some rogue faction?” Jason suggested.

“Possible, unlikely but possible.” 

“Next we have the Doom Legion.” 

“Bust.” Dick shook his head. “Lex Luthor hates Gabriel Agreste after the latter robbed one of his facilities and stole the bots.” 

“He could’ve been outvoted or placated.” Stephanie joined the debate.

“Hm… I’m not sure. Who else is there?”

“The Court of Owls,” Tim read.

“ **Definitely a no!** ” Roaar floated from Sabine’s pocket, sleepy. He looked like he just woke up. 

“You… know of the Court of Owls?”

“ **They serve a powerful creature. But we don’t need to worry about it. Kwamis keep it away. It’s too afraid of Tikki.** ” Roaar giggled. 

“I will be asking questions about that later, but for now it’s irrelevant. The Court was slaughtered by the rogue Talon a year ago.”

“Could some survive?” Sabine asked, her professional mind thinking of any loopholes.

“No. It was precise and meticulously done. He made sure to take each and every one of those bastards.” Dick spat on the ground. His past with the Court was very unpleasant.

“Major Crime Families in Gotham would have to band together, and even then Lady Shiva proved to be superior to them in the past.” 

“The rest are mostly minor gangs or completely miss the M.O.” Tim summarized. 

“So it’s an unknown threat. Great.” Jason huffed before uttering a string of curses under his breath. 

“Not necessarily.” Sabine stared at the list. “You’re too limited in your thinking. You just looked through America and barely scratched the international crime.” She accused them. “I can name from memory at least seven foreign governments that would be tempted to try and get that power, ten terrorist organizations that would support that boy, not to mention Argus or the MI13.”

“That’s gonna be a lot of work…” 

“Get to it,” Batman ordered. “Rest of you suit up. The Akuma appearance will definitely lead to an increased crime rate, so we must get to it.”

Sabine looked at Roaar, who nodded. With a quick phrase, she was the Pink Tigress now. 

“Ready.”

“ _ I want to be a magical girl too… _ ” Jason whined in the distance.

Chloé pulled the chair next to the computer. Tim looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Not to be rude, but…”

“Stop quacking Donald. I want to help  _ somehow _ . Besides, it’s clear that you need a fresh perspective.” She huffed.

\------------

“Stupid! We had a plan!” 

“Screw the plan. I wanted to see the look on their faces!”

“You risked it all! Now they will know!”

“Nobody will know. I disappeared before they even realized I was there.”

“And for certain nobody else has seen you?”

“I had to keep dodging that butler of theirs. I swear he was constantly on my tail the whole evening.”

“You’re an idiot! _ ” _

“Don’t worry. They won’t find us any time soon. And in the end, we  _ will _ win.”

“For the sake of our deal, you better hope so.”

\--------

Marinette didn’t remember how or when did she get into her bed. After the kiss, she and Damian stayed cuddled together, occasionally stealing a small kiss or two. They didn’t talk much. He told her some stories from his time as Robin, which he now declared officially over. 

_ “You can’t just abandon who you are!” She tried to argue about the issue. _

_ “Tt. Robin is a mantle. Grayson invented it and then it was passed down the family line. Each Robin ultimately leaves to forge a name for himself.” Then, he couldn’t help but smile slightly. “Except for Drake. Drake is just a replacement that steals other people’s names.”  _

She was broken from her reminiscing when something shifted slightly next to her. She realized that Damian was laid next to get. She resisted the urge to jump away instantly.

“Um… How did we end in…” She tried to ask while blushing madly.

“Tt. Good morning, Angel.” He smiled. “And I have no idea. You fell asleep in the forest while cuddled into me. Then… I think I might have closed my eyes for a moment.”

“O kwami! Someone must’ve brought us here! But who knows about the place!?”

“Pennyworth, of course,” Damian explained. “He knows everything.”

“Oh… At least we won’t suffer for it that much…” She cuddled closer to him.

“Happy New Year, Habibti.” He kissed her forehead before unentangling himself from her and walking to the closet. Then, she realized that they were in his room. And the panic started once more. 

Damian shook his head, but inside he was smiling. He definitely would never replace Marinette for anyone else. 

\------

Saturday and Sunday were spent resting and preparing for school. Allegra and Claude tried to come, but Damian sent them away. He wanted to have the last few days of peace with Marinette before school started and the drama with it. The youngest Wayne took it upon himself to teach his beloved about the pecking order in Gotham Academy. Well, he made it sound so beyond them that it almost seemed like a lesson in the politics of a foreign country. Finally, her curiosity won and she interrupted the lecture.

“And where would you… and I fit in there?” She asked when he finished talking over the clubs.

“If they stood on the rooftop, they might see the level we’re on if they look hard enough and there aren’t too many clouds.” He deadpanned. 

Marinette couldn’t help but giggle. “Dami! Don’t be a grumpy cat.” 

“It’s the truth. We’re superior to them in every way. Smarter, stronger, wealthier, more beautiful, successful, talented, well-connected…” He enumerated. 

“None of those things make us supreme.” She argued. “It’s true, you’re all these things, but tell me, would anything change between us if I wasn’t say… great at fashion?”

“Of course not, Habibti. I love you, not your talents.” 

“Then why do they make me superior?”

“Because it’s something you can do that they can’t. It makes you unique, and that in turn makes you superior. We are better than them because we’re not afraid to stand out. We are superior because we don’t survive, we live.” He explained. “You don’t give yourself enough credit, Habibti.”

“I’m just a normal girl!” She protested.

“Uh-huh. I know several little gods that would like to disagree.” He looked around. “Tt. That is if the two love-birds finally started to stick around.”

“Seriously! Anyone could do what I do if they worked hard.” Marinette blushed madly. 

“The mere fact you actually work hard to achieve your dreams separate you from ninety percent of society.” Damian pointed out. “The league…” He started but words stuck in his throat.

“Damian?” She pulled closer to him. “You know you don’t… I’m here for you, but I won’t force you to open up.” 

“No. The League of Assassins was created to guide humanity. From a young age, I was taught that there are those who are better and those who are sheep, meant to fall in line or be killed.” He started. “I was never told that I was born better baselessly. Each day, I had to prove it in a more and more challenging manner. Failure would mean an unpleasant time for me. It was always balancing on the edge of a knife.”

“Dami…” Marinette pulled him into a hug. “I… I’m sorry. I wish you didn’t have to go through that.” 

“Don’t be, Habibti. It was hard, but I don’t regret my upbringing. Ultimately, it’s what allowed me to survive. And you’re similar. We’re both hardened by the fire of hardships. That’s what makes us superior. We’re warriors. Don’t forget that, Angel, okay?”

Marinette’s eyes were slightly wet at this point, but she nodded. A smile forced itself on her lips. 

“Thank you… Thank you for opening up to me. I’m honored that you trusted me enough…”

He silenced her with a gentle kiss. It was slow and full of love. That was what he tried to convey. A simple ‘I Love You’, but a hundred times more real.

After that, they dozed off. Tomorrow, school would start and many things would change...

\-------------


	13. Chapter 13

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 13

\--------------

Marinette wasn’t sure what to expect from school after her reveal. Their plan was to make it public that she was ‘dating’ Damian Wayne, but not her identity as the MDC. That plan failed when she panicked and tweeted about it. By now, pretty much everyone knew about it. Especially after Jagged Stone went forward and confirmed it. She loved the rockstar, but he was like a wild six-years-old when left without supervision. It was impossible to reverse it. 

The other problem that was making her very anxious was the new Hawkmoth. Her class was already called the Akuma Class not without reason. Now, they would be probably split into different groups, which could serve to make her suffer more. Not to mention how much Lila would be making her life a nightmare now. 

She dressed in the standard Gotham Academy uniform and waited for Chloé to finally arrive. The blonde’s arrival was foreshadowed by the sound of a loud rant. 

“...they can’t expect me to wear  _ these _ rags!? The purple will totally clash with my lipstick! And the black and white? What is it, the Seventeenth century?” She was already dressed, but clearly unamused by what she was forced to wear.

“Hi, Chlo.” She greeted her best human friend.

“Mari-bear! How can you stand by this fashion disaster?!” 

“I don’t mind. We must wear it only at school.”

“Ugh! I need to pack spare clothes then!”

“Or you could… you know, stay in the uniform?” The bluenette smiled. “I mean from what Damian told me, it’s pretty common to see groups of students still dressed in their uniforms after school.”

“These rags?!” Chloé shouted, slightly agitated

“I’ll make you an MDC original uniform once I get my hands on specifications. Deal?” Mari giggled at her friend’s antics. She was supposed to be the one criticizing fashion here. 

“Fine. But it’s ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! After classes, you and I are going shopping for some better make-up for me and actual make-up for you.”

“Sure! We can also visit the Botanic Gardens again. Just the two of us?” The girl suggested. 

“Perfect. Won’t Lover-boy have a problem?”

“Nah. Damian won’t mind. We’re not bound by the hip, you know?”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Chloé smiled.

“You…!” Marinette giggled. “I heard you’ve been spending whole days in the gym with my cousin. What’s that about? I thought you would be more interested in pestering Tim about detective stuff.”

“I decided to start exercising. Cass is a great trainer for your information,” she huffed, but the smile on her face let Mari know it was just Chloé being Chloé. “Besides, have you seen your mother? She is nearing fifty and looks drop-dead gorgeous. My mother would kill for that body at her age.” 

“Suuuree.” The bluenette giggled. “Let’s go. Alfred will drop us at school.”

In the entrance hall, they were met by Damian, who wore his own uniform. Sabine, Tom, and Bruce were there to see them out. After the standard round of goodbyes that awaited children when they were supposed to start a new school (Sabine filling the mother role for Chloé), Bruce looked critically at Damian.

“You know that you can only bring the sword on Tuesdays and Thursdays when you  _ actually have practice _ ?” 

“Tt. I’ll need it today.”

“Damian…” He glared at the boy, only to be met by an equally fierce gaze. 

“Fine. But I’m keeping the dusters.” He bargained. “That’s not negotiable.” 

“You know the rules.”

“Tt. With a madman after my wife, I reserve my right to having means of self-defense.” 

“Fine. But only if Akuma shows up and the two of you can’t transform. I hope I don’t need to remind you that Gotham is not Paris? People are much more observant here.” He warned them. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Wayne.” Chloé dismissed him. “I’ll make sure those two are behaving.”

“I already feel better.” He deadpanned. 

“Hush! They are smart kids and can deal with their problems. Right, sweetie?” 

“I… I hope?” Marinette was not exactly convinced but tried to smile. 

“You’ll do great.” Her father reassured her.

“Okay. Let’s go.” She put on her sunglasses. The thin black frame surrounded the twin large tinted glasses that hid a large part of her face. Nobody would know it was Kaalki in disguise. She would need the glasses to not be bothered by the press. At least she hoped they would help.

\------------

They arrived with half an hour safety cushion, which made them one of the first on-site. Damian led them to the Principal’s office first to get their schedules. Mr. Hammer was already waiting for them. He wore formal clothes with a green vest over a white shirt, yellow-brown trousers, and to finish it he had a dark-green cape with a white collar made of fur. 

“Ah. Mr. Wayne with his  _ girlfriend _ ,” He spoke the word with utter loathing, which was pretty strange. Marinette never met him before. “I seem to remember to have expelled you last semester”

“Tt. You also expelled me the previous one. Four times. And the semester before. Two times.” He didn’t bother to hide the grin. “Except the paperwork never left your office.” He pointed at the large stack of papers on one of the shelves, with a golden plaquette reading ‘Damian Wayne’.

“Hm… Indeed.” 

Damian stopped himself from interrupting him to  _ educate _ him on how to talk with and about Marinette.

“Um… Professor Hammer?” speaking of the angel. “Thank you for accepting my class for the exchange program.”

“Yes. Your school was kind enough to send the records of all the students.  _ Yours including. _ ”

“Great. Is there anything…” 

“I didn’t finish.” He snapped at her. “You have a very interesting file, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” He dropped a rather thick folder on his desk. “Class president for three years, engaging in various charities, supporting drama club, brilliant gymnast and martial artist....  _ thief, bully, conflict child _ .” He added in an angry tone. “I don’t know about France, but here we often call such girls H.B.I.C., which is an acronym for…”

“Tt. I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to refer to my Angel as such. She is the victim of theft, bullying, and ostracization by her class. If you read the files, you know that each person in that class holds significant sway, and the headmaster of that school is easily swayed. I’ve spent a semester at Françoise Dupont and that establishment is in simple words… lacking.” Damian almost spat the last word. He wanted to tell the headmaster more, but Hammer was ignoring him. 

“In Gotham Academy, we pride ourselves as a prestigious institute that helps students develop their full potential. I don’t care how it worked in your previous school, but I expect you to behave. If you start conflicts with the students, I will be forced to expel you, as per the exchange program regulations that your parents signed. And this time,  _ the papers will leave my office. _ ” He glared at Damian, who in response grinned. “The school is surrounded by a high wall and a river, so you don’t have to worry about paparazzi. If such is caught on the premise, he will be dealt with harshly.”

“What about students taking photos?”

“I’m sure you can deal with them.” It was Hammer’s turn to grin.

“But… But…! That’s unfair! And enabling!” 

“Life is not fair. If it was, I would be living in a castle somewhere in the stormy peaks of Scotland. Instead, I’m here.” He handed both of them their schedules and ushered them out. Chloé was waiting outside.

“So? How did it go?”

“He doesn’t particularly seem to like me. It might’ve been because I’m dating a boy he expelled six times last year.” She glared at his husband. 

“Tt. He just dislikes me because in the first year I accidentally detonated the head of his statue. And then the next year I detonated the replacement.” He shrugged. 

“How do you even accidentally detonate the statue’s head?” Chloé asked. 

“Chemistry homework?” Damian suggested

“Archery practice?” Marinette supplied.

“Science class gone wrong?” He continued

“Secret weapon cache activating by itself?” She added. 

“All of the above.” Damian finished. 

“Okay. Honey, are you sure you want him? We can still return him to the store and find one that is less rabid?” The blonde joked. 

“Tt. Over my dead body.” He growled and grasped Marinette’s hand.

“Calm down,  _ Damiboo _ ,” she grinned at the name, “nobody will be separating you two. But for now, we need to go to the chapel for the welcome party.”

“Tt. Call me that again and I’ll…” He started, but then Marinette’s glare shut him up. 

The girls walked away and Damian almost rethought his stance when the blonde dared to whisper  _ “Whipped _ ” when she was passing him. Marinette didn’t notice, already too focused on describing the meeting with the headmaster.

\-----

“...furthermore, the North Hall remains off-limit to all students. You will have your rooms assigned before the lunch break.” Hammerhead finally finished his long and boring speech. The girls were lucky enough to have a peaceful if uninteresting welcome ceremony. Sabine sat next to them, which served as a very strong deterrent from any idiots trying something stupid, like taunting her or bullying. Caline was sweating each time she looked at the other chaperone. Sabine didn’t bother with niceties and could (and would) totally destroy her at moment’s notice.

“Hi. I’m Erica Layton. I’m the school president and it’s my  _ pleasure  _ to welcome you to our great school!” A cheerful blonde walked onto the stage. 

She wore a standard GA uniform, but Marinette recognized it as tailor-made, with high-quality materials. Marinette immediately took to dislike her. She had an aura similar to Lila. Falsehood and malevolence. Her smile was precarious and she swept the students with her gaze. She zeroed on Marinette for a second too long and the bluenette could feel the headache coming. She tried to remember what Damian told her about the school president, but the position was supposed to be held by a girl named Boyle. 

“I hope you’ll fondly remember your time at our school. There are many clubs that you can join. If there is one that you wish to start, you’ll need a group of at least five students and signed permission from one of the teachers. You can find more information on our website. Each of you will be assigned a dorm according to the survey you filled…”

“Excuse me!” Kim, who just received a whisper from Lila, stood up. “From what we were told, we were supposed to stay with host families. What gives?”

“Oh! I’m sorry nobody informed you before. Sadly, we didn’t get enough volunteers, so the plans had to change.”

“But… but… Marinette is staying with the Waynes!” Alya protested before sending the girl in question a hateful gaze. Sabine glared back and the bespectacled girl shivered and quickly turned back to the stage. 

The woman stood up and addressed the class herself. “Marinette is staying with me and I’m staying with my niece and her guardian. I hope that will clear any and all confusion.” Her glare told them that the conversation was over. 

“Yes…” Erica awkwardly started again. “Let’s continue.”

Marinette made sure to note everything the school president spoke about. She was certain her class had more important gossip to focus on and later would have no idea about anything. She would just have Chloé send them the picture later. 

After the event was over, Marinette and Chloé stayed back to photo the notes. Sabine made sure that all other Parisians left them alone, urging them to run to classes. The two left maybe two minutes later, walking calmly to their new classes. The girls would have all the same classes and there was hope that none of the other students from Françoise Dupont would pick the same. 

When walking through the corridor, Chloé finally brought up Alya’s reaction to her mother. The two laughed at how scared she was of Sabine. 

Out of the blue, a hand pulled Marinette to the side and the doors closed behind them in complete silence. She managed to give a weak squeak before that, but her best friend didn’t notice. It would be a moment before Chloé realized her best friend disappeared. By then, the doors had been already locked and she would not differentiate them from other locked doors in the corridor. 

“So… You’re supposed to be the famed  _ girlfriend _ of Damian Wayne?” Marinette heard once her head finally stopped spinning. She was sitting on a chair with ropes tying her down. Five girls stood there, surrounding her like vultures. 

“Huh? Yeah. Damian and I…” 

“I didn’t give you permission to speak.” The middle one, blonde stopped her. Marinette recognized her. It was Erica!

“Yeah! You think you can just swoop here and try to steal Erica’s man?” One of the companions asked indignantly. 

“Damian was not dating anyone when he came to Paris.” The french girl confidently defended her right. 

“Of course he wasn’t. He is  _ the  _ Ice Prince of Gotham Academy.” Erica dismissed her. “But I had the first claim to him.”

“I don’t exactly follow…” Marinette, for all her shrewd tactical mind and lessons from Damian, was still mostly clueless of how rich, bratty teenagers worked. Chloé was supposed to be a unique case, not a rule. 

“Sorry. We started on the wrong foot.” The lead blonde changed her strategy. “Erica Layton.” She extended her hand. Marinette shrugged, took a deep breath, and tightened her muscles. The rope they used to tie her snapped and she stood up to take her hand. Other girls stared at her with a weird expression. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Her handshake might’ve been a bit too strong, she did it on purpose. 

“Listen, Dupain-Cheng. There is a social hierarchy in this school. I just so happened to be on top. We can be friends and peacefully resolve our differences...”

“I’m sure we can be at least neutral to…”

“I didn’t finish.” Erica seethed. “Of course, friends don’t steal other friends’ men. So, if you’ll break up with Damian, I can get you to the top of the food chain. You will be safe from that Lila girl and untouchable by anyone. It would be a shame if something happened to your online store after all. Or if your social media suddenly ended under attack by bad reviews.”

Marinette stopped smiling halfway through that speech. By the end, she was openly scowling. She broke the handshake and glared at the blonde on the opposite side. Her mother taught her the glare. It was the ‘you’re in over your head’ glare. 

Only one of the girls had the decency to shiver. Others seemed too stupid and too convinced of their own superiority to take Marinette seriously. 

“Let’s make it clear.” The girl started with a very cold voice. “You want me to break up with Damian, just so you can try, and fail, to get him for yourself? And if I don’t comply, you threaten my online shop and my social media? All for protection from Rossi and her lapdogs?” She allowed herself a laugh. “That’s a good one.”

“You little bitch!” Erica shouted. “Do you have any idea who I am? I am at the top of the food chain here. I rule this school. I’m the Gotham Academy’s golden princess!”

“And I’m above the food chain.” She quoted Damian. It took all her willpower, acting skills, courage, and boiled-down anger to continue. “You might be the princess, but I’m the queen here. And you have nothing that you can take from me.”

“Everyone has some dirty secrets. When I’m done with you, you’ll be too afraid to even show up at school!” Erica shouted. Marinette’s cool gaze swept over the room. 

The bluenette didn’t dignify that with a response. Instead, she walked over to the locked doors and grabbed the doorknob. At first, it was locked and didn’t want to budge, but with a stronger twist the old mechanism gave over, and the doors opened. 

Outside, Chloé was already on the phone with someone. 

“...Nevermind. I found her.” She hung up and turned to her best friend. “Maribear! Where have you been?”

“I just met the Rossi of this school. She thought she could offer me friendship in exchange for Damian. Like that would ever work.” She gave a cold giggle. When they turned the corner Chloé found the nearest bathroom and dragged Marinette there. Once they were safe from any prying eyes, she broke into sobs in the blonde’s arms.

\----------------


	14. Chapter 14

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 14

\---------

“Tt. I will cut that stupid harlot into pieces.” Damian scowled. He, Allegra, Claude, Jon, Felix, Marinette, and Chloé sat at one of the prime tables in the cafeteria. His wife just finished telling them what happened after the initiation meeting.

“Maybe we don’t immediately jump to murder?” Claude suggested.

“I agree. We don’t have a place to hide a body yet.” Chloé supplied. 

“That’s not what… nevermind.” Allegra sighed. 

“Dami! I appreciate the thought, but maybe keep it as plan Z?”

“Plan Z is where I need more than one body bag.” He grumbled but nodded. “But we can postpone it.”

“Okay. Let’s act rationally and focus on prevention. Teachers will be useless.” Felix chose to act as the voice of reason.

“I really hoped it would be different than Paris…” Marinette moaned.

“It is. If they actually catch her, she will be expelled. But you’re not exactly the headmaster’s favorite person while Erica seems to be held high by him. We would need a solid proof and she is cunning.” Claude explained. 

“Remember Lucy Hunt?” Allegra asked. “She did something to attract Erica’s wrath and she had to move to Metropolis after she had a mental breakdown. Nothing was ever proven and to the naked eye it would look like a series of coincidences.”

“So she is smarter than Lila?” The shorter Parisian asked, worried about what was to come.

“Nah. She just knows how to talk with the right people.” Claude dismissed. 

“First order of business would be to ensure she has nothing real to hurt you with.” Felix started. 

Damian and Marinette shared a worried gaze before the boy spoke. “The site is foolproof. Drake made sure to use some of the best technology we have to protect it. Not even a super AI can hack it.” He subtly nodded his head to where Max and Markov ate. Kim and Alix were with them. The skater girl looked really upset. “Same with social media. Short of an alien invasion or if someone physically broke into where we hid the servers, you’re safe on that front.” 

It clearly took a lot of weight from her shoulders. 

“Okay, now onto blackmail?”

“Tt. That’s not something to discuss where we can be overheard.” Damian quickly shut that topic down. 

“Right. Sorry.” Jon rubbed the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry, Kent. I’m covering that front.” Chloé smirked. 

“That’s great…” Claude started, but then pointed toward another table, with quite a lot of people. “Is that Erica… and you said that Sausage Hair was Layla Bossi?”

“Lila Rossi,” Chloé corrected him. “But I like Lie-la Bossi better now.”

“They seem… friendly..” Jon commented when the two girls hugged.

“I would actually expect them to be rivals, given that both want Damian,” Allegra noted. 

“Are they… crying?” Marinette asked.

“Crocodile tears.” Felix glared at them. “They are up to something. I don’t…” He never got to finish, because a purple butterfly descended from the ceiling and landed on Erica’s ring. The corrupted energy surrounded her momentarily and when it died out, her whole appearance was changed.

She now wore a black one-piece cheerleader uniform, similar to what GA cheerleaders wore, except it was black with red lines and not lilac with a white finish. On her chest, there was, in a jagged script, written ‘Gargoyle’. Her face was now in a light shade of red, with tear stains permanently etched on her cheeks. Her eyes were entirely white. Her blonde hair was turned into a messy mane and two horns stood proudly on her forehead. Her lower legs turned into that of a goat, complete with hooves. She was now holding a whip in one hand and a burning pompon in the other. Small wings were folded on her back.

“A succubus! +10 to charisma and +5 to strength!” A small Asian girl shouted from the nearby table.

“ **I am Weeping Gargoyle!** ” The Akuma spoke. “ **I’ve been used by the one I held dear and now I’m going to get what I was denied. But first,** ” the creature turned to Marinette and her friends. “ **You! I’m going to deal with you!** ” 

“Frick frack I lost me…” Claude started some rhymed joke, but a fireball sailing toward them shut him up. 

Thinking quickly, Marinette flipped over the table to use it as an impromptu cover. Damian kicked the ground and a sword popped from next to his chair. Nobody had time to question how he hid it there because everyone scattered. There was nowhere to transform in all the havoc.

“What’s going on here?” Headmaster Hammer walked through the front doors to the cafeteria to see a demonic cheerleader tossing flaming pompons that exploded. “Teenagers.” He growled. From under his cloak, he drew a saber and took a battle stance. “Fiend!” He rushed at her. The whip slashed at him, but the headmaster deflected it with an incredible show of swordsmanship. This created an opening for Damian to charge from the other side. He managed to dodge the flaming ball and slice at her hand. At the last moment, the wing shielded the Akuma and his blade bounced off without leaving the slightest cut. The headmaster was met with the same fate. 

“ **Stupid men!** ” The Akuma shouted. A ring of fire exploded from her, pushing and burning both of the attackers. 

“Run.” Headmaster snapped at Damian. “I’ll hold her off.” 

“Tt. You’re old. Get to safety.” The boy snapped back.

“You’re so getting detention for this!” Hammer scowled as the two dodged their separate ways.

“Hey! The tryouts are in the gym!” A voice spoke from a hole in the roof. A spotted heroine leaped from the hole while throwing a yo-yo at the Akuma. The cheerleader shielded with her wings before flapping them and lifting from the ground. 

“ **You’re not who I want! I’ll get your miraculous later!** ” She flew through the same hole the heroine entered through. The whole cafeteria was now on fire. Ladybug met Damian’s gaze for a moment before grabbing the headmaster and jumping outside. He was in bad condition from all the smoke. 

She laid him on the ground to make sure he was okay. He coughed several times before the professor was able to speak correctly. “What about the brat!”

“I’m going in now.”

“No need.” Black Cat appeared next to them. “I got him out. We’re lucky the main doors were still working because the rooftop fell apart after I entered.” 

“Cat! The Akuma will be on her ring. It was what created all the fire.”

“Tt. Let’s go.” The two jumped away from the headmaster, who hid a small smile.

\-----------

Three girls and two boys snuck around the campus. Most of the students were already evacuated, but they managed to stay undetected and remain in the action area.

“I still think we shouldn’t go after a  _ supervillain _ .” Kyle tried, but Maps made a gesture that told him to stop speaking.

“Sh! I’m telling you, it was Erica. A butterfly landed on her and she suddenly transformed into that monster.”

“I read about it. It was a demon. The Lord of Butterflies sent it to take her over. If we aren’t careful, it will turn all of us into that monster.”

“Olivia? You’ve got the crossbow?”

“Please. Demon? Lord of Butterflies?” Colton criticized. “Are you sure it wasn’t just some manga?”

“Shut up! How else would you explain what happened to Erica?” Pomeline asked. “It’s obviously dark magic.”

“Okay. Assuming it  _ is _ dark magic, how are we supposed to protect ourselves? I’m pretty sure I don’t have tinfoil hats on me.”

“Fool. The only thing that can protect you from the Lord of Butterflies are positive emotions.” She spoke like it was an obvious fact, yet still making it sound ominous. 

Abruptly, the wall they were hiding behind exploded, and a girl dressed in a skintight red and black outfit flew past them. A boy in assassin garb followed. He landed on his feet and started to spin a staff fast enough to create a shield. Several fireballs flew at him, but they all smashed into the shield harmlessly. 

He noticed them cowering behind the wall.

“Tt. What are you doing here!? Get away! Now!”

Ladybug jumped up and leaped from behind him, throwing her yoyo. It wrapped over the leg of the villain and pulled the flying Akuma down. Cat charged past his partner and smashed her with his baton like it was a baseball bat, sending her into the wall. 

“Lucky Charm!” The heroine tossed the yo-yo above her head and a red-and-black watermelon fell into her arms. With only a moment’s hesitation, she tossed it to Cat, who already knew what to do. Once more playing baseball, he redirected the watermelon over to the akuma. She just managed to get it together when the fruit landed on her horns and got stuck. The change of weight made her fall, which Ladybug used to dash toward her and tie her with her own whip. She then pulled the ring from her finger and crushed it in her hand. 

A purple butterfly escaped her grasp, which she caught into her yo-yo. 

“Bye Bye little butterfly.” She then grabbed the watermelon and tossed it high in the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

The item exploded into a swarm of glowing bugs that fixed everything there was to fix. It looked like the supervillain never attacked. 

“What… I…” Erica was back to normal and very confused. “There was… I remember…”

“Don’t worry. The paramedics will be with you shortly.” Ladybug calmed her. There was a bit of cold in her voice, but it was probably because she just finished fighting her a moment ago.

“ _ I told you it’s magic.”  _ Pomeline grinned victoriously while she whispered at Colton.

“Ehm.” Suddenly, the group was startled by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. “Mind explaining to me why are you here and not evacuated with everyone else?”

“Oh! Um… You see…” Maps started, but Pomeline was too focused on something else. “Where did you learn magic! Can you teach me?! I mean we go to school here and I want to help if Lord of Butterflies and his Demons attack again!”

“Lord of Butterflies?” Ladybug walked to them and asked, again startling the whole group.

“Yes. There was an old book in the library. I managed to decipher part of it and it spoke of the Lord of Butterflies and Demons he sent to possess people. But there is only so far a translator on my phone could take me. I’m not exactly fluent in Mandarin.”

“Can you lead us to it?” The superheroine was showing almost too much interest.

“Will you teach me magic?” Pomeline tried to bargain. 

“Tt. You will take us there or we return with the police and you will take us there.” Black Cat was not in the mood. Blackmail was the last thing he wanted right now. 

“Fine.” The girl scoffed and led them toward the library.

“How did you summon a watermelon?” The smallest girl asked zooming over to Ladybug. “Are you a summoner? I never played a summoner. They have some nice spells I  _ suppose _ …”

Ladybug, against herself, giggled at the girl’s antics. She also noted in the corner of her eyes that Damian was also smiling under the hood. 

Nobody noticed when Erica slipped away.

\-------

The library was large and dusty. It didn’t look like many people came here.

“It’s the old building. When Bruce Wayne funded a new library with new books, they decided to just keep the old one as an archive. Now only people that come here are us and Mr. Scarlet.”

“The new library totally had nothing to do with Damian Wayne getting expelled for the fourth time.” Colton joked and Ladybug giggled when Black Cat muttered a curse under his breath. 

“The book was in the back. I didn’t want to move it…” 

When they turned the corner, they saw a woman in a blue and purple dress standing over a book with a tablet. She was taking pictures of the pages. Her skin was blue and her hair purple. 

The group immediately pressed against the wall, and Pom pulled a handheld mirror to take a look around the corner without risk of being spotted. Meanwhile, Ladybug and Black Cat looked at one another and their faces took a serious expression. There was a kind of silent dialogue going on between them and they both nodded at the same time. In complete silence, Cat used his staff to up and meld with the shadows. Only his green eyes were visible until they too disappeared. 

Ladybug opened her Yo-Yo like a phone and took a photo of the feathered villain. She was turned to them, but even something as simple as that could be a major help. Kwami bless magical phones for making perfect pictures without a flash. 

With the proof needed, she aimed her yo-yo, spun it twice around before throwing it forward. The projectile sailed true and wrapped around her arm holding the tablet. The villainess was surprised and let go of the tool as Ladybug yanked on the line and made her opponent lose balance. That was the cue for Black Cat, who swooped from the ceiling, snatched the tablet, and leaped back into the shadows. 

“Ugh! Stupid peasants!” The Peacock cursed. Instead of freeing her hand, she allowed the fan to slip into her hand and unfolded it. She tried to pull on the yo-yo’s line and make her opponent fly to her. It worked, but Ladybug twisted mid-air and came at the villainess feet first in a kick. The blue woman had to block it, but she still held the line. The heroine used it for her advantage and flipped the line over Peacock’s neck and started to choke her. It also held her in place. Black Cat, who already deposited the tablet in a safe place, swept down and tried to grab the brooch, but he got kicked back by an angry woman, fighting for a breath. 

Peacock folded her fan and swiped at the line, cutting it and making Ladybug fall on her back. The Villainess took a deep breath and looked around to analyze her situation. She was outnumbered and the element of surprise was still on her opponents’ side. Even without the yo-yo, Ladybug was a formidable foe and she wasn’t sure who the new Black Cat was. She had a silent suspicion, but nothing solid. 

“Until we meet again, fools.” She leaped up and onto the shelves. Cat went in pursuit, but she saw the kids hidden behind one of the shelves and purposefully made it fall when she jumped onto it. The kids didn’t have enough time to scatter. Predictably, Black Cat went to save the kids. 

He pushed Maps from under the falling shelf but got stuck there himself. His suit and enhanced body could withstand it, but not his bruised ego. 

“Don’t be a grumpy cat. We’ve got her tablet.” Ladybug stood over him and grinned before helping him stand up. 

“Tt. We might have our first lead.” He grinned. 

“Let’s go check the book itself. The fact she was after it makes me think it has more value than I first suspected.”

\----------------


	15. Chapter 15

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 15

\-------------

The book was incredibly interesting. It was written in some dialect of Mandarin. Many things were also covered in The Grimoire but several stories told there were previously completely unknown. It seemed like it was written  _ after _ the other book and while the first was entirely encyclopedical, this one contained detailed stories from several time periods. What got Ladybug’s attention was that many of them were diary excerpts. 

One of the most important elements was a story about the seventeenth-century villain, Lord of Butterflies, who came to the colonial city of Gotham and tried to take control of the settlement. He was a master of deception and almost succeeded. Ladybug and Black Cat of that time never appeared. Another story told about their involvement in the Thirty Years’ War in continental Europe, where they were hunting the Snake and Bee Miraculous users that tried to manipulate the conflict. Luckily for Gotham, a witch hunter named Malleus opposed him and used jars with symbols engraved on the walls to keep the butterflies locked away so they could not wreak havoc again. The book told of the power struggle until finally, after the burning of Raphael Dent, a longtime friend of Malleus, the attacks stopped. Most people thought that the problem was over, but from the looks of it, the author of that book tried to imply that Lord of Butterflies just bid his time, waiting for the opportunity to strike again. 

Ladybug read the story twice, trying to figure out the fate of all the corrupted Butterflies or the jars, but she got nothing. Maybe if they figured out what symbols kept the akumas in, she could experiment with warding the butterflies away. It could be a breakthrough!

While she was browsing the book, Black Cat eyed the teens. “Shouldn’t you people scramble for classes?”

“Nope!” The little one, Maps, grinned. “The new school policy. In case of a supervillain attack on campus, the rest of the classes that day are canceled to avoid additional stress to students. It’s nice they care about our mental health.” 

“Yeah… Dude,” Colton looked at Black Cat, “any chance you can tell me what tech your staff uses?”

“Tt. It’s magic.” 

“No, seriously, I suppose it could be an organic metal of some sort, but it’s able to perfectly support your weight at the same time.” 

“Magic.” The vigilante-turned-hero growled.

“Come on! Don’t do it to me, man! Pom won’t let me live it down!”

“I told you magic was real!” The teen was glaring at him with a smirk on her face.

“Tt. Don’t play with magic or you’ll get burnt.” He scoffed. 

“Don’t be a grumpy cat!” Ladybug called from over the book. “Silverlock… Why does it sound so familiar…”

“Did you say Silverlock?” One of the teens peaked. “I’m Olive Silverlock.”

“Bellatrix Silverlock was the only akuma from that period mentioned here by name… I wonder why… Ugh! I can’t decipher that part. It’s too old and damaged.” The heroine groaned. “Cat! We should move back to the base.” She pulled a pair of glasses from her yo-yo and put them on. “Tikki! Kaalki! Merge!” 

As soon as the light of transformation died, a portal consumed both superheroes and the book, leaving the teens alone in the dark library.

\-----------

Sabine paced around the manor in the foul mood she was in ever since she sent the kids on their way after initiation and returned home for some long-deserved rest. Half-way home, she received a phone-call from Chloé saying that Marinette was crying in the bathroom with her over another girl that threatened her. The only thing that stopped Sabine from turning around and possibly crashing the car through the front gates was her daughter begging her not to.

She admired that her little girl tried to resolve the problems herself and she didn’t want to come off as overbearing and intruding. It wouldn’t stop her from preparing for if it seemed too much for her sunshine. She made a mistake with Lila. This time, she would be ready. But first, she needed tools. 

“Tom! Where is my suit?!” She called out to her husband, who was happily baking in the kitchen. He finally managed to kick Alfred out and get control. Sabine laughed when the butler, passing her, revealed that he let him win. 

“I think Bruce wanted to put it in the vault, together with the bag!” The large man answered with a merry tone. 

“Thank you, honey! I think I’ll be going out for a while!” 

“Be safe!”

Finally having a direction, she stormed toward the vault. It was hidden under the stairs, where one had to first enter a secret passage, only to then open a door in the wall.

When she opened the doors and looked inside, her first instinct was to immediately go into a battle stance.

It looked like a tornado passed through the room, which was supposed to be neatly ordered. All the documents were scattered, two priceless artifacts got destroyed and every drawer was pulled out. Inside the wall opposite to the doors, someone made a giant hole. The concrete was shattered and the metal reinforcement cage was pulled apart. 

Warily, Sabine approached the hole. Once she got closer, she could take a better look at the reinforcement. What got her attention was the way it was bent. Someone grabbed it and ripped it apart. The hole itself also revealed a small rectangular area that was used to hide something. A secret buried so deeply it was frozen inside a wall of a hidden vault inside a hidden corridor in one of the best-guarded buildings in Gotham.

“Oh for crying out loud! I just wanted my suit…” She threw her hands up. 

\---------

More or less at the same time, Tim had a lazy day at the cave. He didn’t need to return to Wayne Enterprises for at least another week. He tried to solve a cold case, using the updated list of secret powers Sabine provided him. He and Bruce were both worried about how much had escaped them. Neither considered Luxembourg Secret Service to be capable of ordering a hit on a hitman that was after their Duke. And hire Lady Shiva nonetheless. 

He just got himself a new cup of coffee when suddenly, a portal appeared in the middle of the cave and dropped two superheroes and a book on a podium. The Cat landed on his feet while Ladybug fell on her rear with a soft thud. Startled, Tim dropped his mug and the coffee spilled all around him.

“Could you not!?” He shouted, a bit embarrassed that they got a drop on him so easily. 

“Tt. Shut up replacement.” Cat growled. He and Marinette dropped their transformations and she proceeded to feed Tikki with some cookies while he reluctantly pulled a small, isolated box from his pocket and gave Plagg a bit of cheese. 

“We’ve got plenty of new material after the last akuma attack. I’ve sent you a picture of a woman using the Peacock Miraculous and we’ve got an essential book.” She walked over to the bat computer. “It appears that they used the distraction the akuma caused to infiltrate the place.”

“I’m not sure, Angel.” Damian was busy with the other screen, trying to attach the tablet to it. The deciphering system managed to unlock it already and while he waited for the system to scan for any traps, he browsed the photos. “From the look of it, she only got two or three pages before we ambushed her. She must’ve arrived shortly before us or couldn’t find it for a long time. I would hazard a guess that she didn’t know about it.”

“But… That would mean she was at school when… but how would she… No! The only other person that heard about the book was Erica.”

“Maybe not. She could’ve been there trying to get some information on us.”

“But how did she get there before us?”

“Tt. It’s not like the Detective Club was in any hurry.” He huffed. 

“Um… That’s all great and all, but what the bat are you talking about?” Tim asked, trying to get between the married couple. 

“We had an akuma attack at school. Damian earned detention for calling Hammerhead old while out of the suit. After we dealt with the akuma we learned about this book,” she pointed at the podium. “We went to check it and found the new Peacock trying to photograph as much as she could. We stole her tablet and kicked her backside.” Marinette beamed. 

Their discussion was interrupted when Sabine stormed inside the cave. “I need security feed from the Gala. Someone trashed the Wayne Vault and stole some box!” She shouted at Tim. “Oh! Hi Sweetie. Go change out of the uniform and we will get tea in a minute.” She smiled at her daughter. Except it was not as genuine as her usual smile. It felt much more forced. 

“Maman. I would love to, but maybe let’s deal with the break-in first?”

“We must wait for Bruce to get back anyway. He took Cass to the ballet class today. My turn will be on Thursday.” 

She pulled the video feed from the camera that overlooked the entrance to the corridor that led to the Vault. She put it on double speed and watched various guests hang around and talk. They usually had a glass of champagne. Suddenly, Marinette lunged and pressed the pause button.

“Him!” She pointed to a younger man with jet black hair and a white mask that covered the upper part of his face. His hair was neatly combed back with no small amount of hair gel, enough that it shined in the camera. 

“He doesn’t stand out really…” Tim scanned the image. 

“The bracelet!” She seethed. “I can’t believe that bastard still carries the bracelet.”

“Tt. I can cut it off next time I see him.” Damian offered before muttering “ _ Together with the arm. _ ” Luckily for him, Marinette had more pressing matters than stopping his murderous instincts.

“So Agreste somehow got inside during the Gala. It’s maybe an hour before the akuma attack.” They continued to watch as he chatted with people nearby. Finally, when they left, he slipped inside the secret passage. They switched to the camera inside, only for it to then be destroyed by a cane. The one inside the vault was a bit farther away, so before it was destroyed they got a good look at the boy. 

The male figure had a dark purple suit with the signature butterfly brooch pinned to the top of the shirt. His chest was protected by two black flaps that looked a bit like the moth wings. In his black gloves, he held a cane topped with a purple orb. The face was covered by a simple domino mask that did nothing to hide the mane of blonde hair on top of his head.

“At least we know that he inherited his father’s lack of taste. At least his mask isn’t…” Marinette stopped herself when Damian poked her side and pointed toward the glass cabinet inside which the first Red Robin uniform was. Its mask was pretty close to what Gabriel wore. “Oh… Nevermind.”

Tim was clearly unamused. 

“This is still important. We’ve got a first look at his transformation. We can set cameras to, in addition to akuma tracing, scan for him personally.”

“I don’t think it would do much good. The image wasn’t the best.”

“But how did he avoid the scanners?” 

“Alfred was busy, tracking a suspicious blonde with bi-colored eyes. She was supposed to have messed too close to the kitchen for his liking.” Tim explained.

“I remember her. She said something to me. ‘You’re far from victory yet’. I considered it suspicious, but in the whirlwind of the following events, the meeting slipped my mind.”

“ _ You! _ The great Damian Wayne forgot a crucial detail!?” Tim laughed. “This is gold! I need to mark the date on my calendar!”

“Tt. And I need a set of matches.” The youngest Wayne growled. 

“So we’ve got another suspect on the list?” 

“It’s getting complicated. First the vault, then the book… Hawkmoth was narrow-minded in his goals. Create akumas, have them hunt Ladybug and Chat Noir, take the Miraculous.” Marinette collapsed on the nearby chair. “Adrien is… he’s more organized. He’s got a plan. He’s not after the Miraculous. Or rather not directly. There is something else he’s trying to find. I’m just not sure what…”

“The history of Gotham is filled with so many mysteries that we wouldn’t even have any idea where to begin.” Tim wasn’t helpful. At all.

“We know they stole something from Wayne Vault and used the akuma as a distraction to carry it away. Then, they attacked the school. What could be at Gotham Academy that they had a personal interest in?”

“The book?”

“I don’t think they knew about it. The attack on the Academy could’ve been to test our abilities.” 

Tikki and Plagg floated to the group. “Gotham is a dark place.” Ladybug Kwami started. “There are so many things in this city…”

“What about the Bat miraculous, cookie?” Plagg asked. “I mean where else would it be but Gotham?”

“Bat… Miraculous…” Time starred at the two mini-gods. “You’re joking, right?”

“No. Balla is the Kwami of clarity.” Tikki nodded. “The Bat Miraculous gives the wearer supernatural perception and near-precognition.”

“What?” Marinette asked, not sure what the word was supposed to mean.

“They can see the immediate future.” Her mother clarified for her. 

“Is it possible they are after the Bat…” she tried to imagine what jewelry would be associated with bats. Tikki came to help. 

“It’s the belt buckle.”

“Tt. Bat Buckle?” Damian raised an eyebrow. “Whoever made the Miraculous had a great sense of humor.” 

“Okay. But we still need to figure out their next step…”

“Sweetie? Maybe you focus on school and let me deal with this?” Sabine asked after a moment. 

“But… I’m the Guardian.”

“And you’re also a teenager.” Her mother countered. “I’m not trying to replace you or keep you on the sidelines. I am your mom though. Teenage years are supposed to be the best in your life. You should be dating, spending time with friends. Exploring the world. Nowhere on that list is fighting against a mad terrorist.” 

“But… but… I can’t just sit back while you fight!” 

“You can still fight. And help.” Sabine tried again. “I just don’t want you to devote all your time to this. You can leave the investigation to me, Bruce and Tim and enjoy the time with friends; Or design; Or take Damian on dates.” 

“Tt. It’s  _ my  _ duty to take her on dates.”

“Dream on, grumpy cat.” Marinette booped his nose and giggled at the face he made.

\--------------


	16. Chapter 16

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 16

\-----------

Chloé couldn’t believe it! They forced her to stay in Gotham Academy’s girls’ dorms. That witch Lila managed to talk Madame Bustier into stopping her from leaving. Marinette had her mother’s permission to stay elsewhere, but apparently, the change in accommodation plans invalidated Chloé’s father’s permission. She would resolve it with a single phone call  _ if someone didn’t steal her phone _ . She of course tried to report it to Madame Bustier, but her teacher declared that she must’ve lost it somewhere and she shouldn’t be shifting the blame on others. 

That woman’s picture should be in every dictionary, right next to the definition of a hypocrite.

She turned the corridor. She could sleep one evening there and tomorrow Marinette would let her borrow the phone. She could try with one of the girls, but it’s not like she remembered every phone number in existence! She regretted that the akuma attack ruined their plans for the afternoon, but Damian had sword-fighting practice tomorrow and she would have her friend all to herself. 

“You’re Chloé, right?” A blonde cheerleader asked. The Parisian immediately recognized her as Erica and narrowed her eyes. There were five of them and one of her. 

“And you’re the Queen B. of this school.  _ For now _ .” 

The Gothamite princess had the guts to actually laugh. “You can’t even touch me. You’re just some foreign student that came here on a whim of the Ice Prince.”

“Oh, right. You’re the golden princess of this school.” Chloé mocked her. “Lemme tell you something, Erica. I’ll offer you an escape deal. You leave Damienette alone and you can keep your position on top.”

“Yeah. Like you could be a threat.” A new voice joined. From behind the cheerleaders, a new girl walked. Lila now wore the cheerleader uniform too. “You’re just a walking akuma factory. It’s really no wonder that people avoid you. You caused more possessions in Paris than everyone else combined.”

“And you hold the record for times being akumatized.” The Parisian blonde retorted. “Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! You think you can take  _ the _ Chloé Bourgeois?”

“Oh! We don’t think…” Erica started.

“We know.” Lila finished. 

“The deal is simple. You will stop your friendship with Maribrat and we will let you keep some dignity.” 

“Or we will make you a social outcast. Not only at school, but in the whole of Gotham.”

Inside, Chloé was raging. She wished she could show them what Cass taught her, but she quelled the idea quickly.  _ I definitely spend too much time with Sabine and the Waynes… _ She thought to herself. Instead, she grinned. “You know the difference between a threat and a warning?”

“What are you babbling about?” One of the cheerleaders snorted. 

“A warning is a threat that will actually come to pass. And I warn you. You’re messing with fire here. Damian was raised very old-fashioned. He  _ will  _ draw blood to defend the honor of his angel.” She decided that they could receive a warning. It’s not like they would listen. “And Marinette’s aunt is  _ very _ well connected.” Then, she decided to drive the nail deeper. “Plus, MDC’s client list is quite long and none would appreciate that you try to bully their favorite designer.”

“Like that doormat…” Lila started, but Chloé tested the glare Cass taught her. It worked well enough. 

“You’re not dealing with Maribear. You’re dealing with me. And I’m not going to lose.” 

“What’s going on here?” Allegra walked toward them and stood next to Chloé. 

“Scatter.” Lila snapped at her. 

“Funny. I was about to say the same thing,” she retorted. Now she stood side by side with Chloé and both stared at them. Allegra had an aura of confidence around her. 

“Be careful who you stick with, Kane. You’ll do well not to antagonize me.”

“Just because your mother married a famous baseball player doesn’t make me respect you more, Boyle.” 

“It’s  _ Layton _ ,”The angry cheerleader corrected. 

“Right. I must’ve forgotten. She does change her last name a lot…” Allegra smiled. 

“You’re in over your head, Kane. You’ll do better to stay with your little outcast club.”

“Nah. I’m good. Also, don’t you have practice in five minutes? I heard the coach is in a mood today.” The mayor’s daughter smirked. “It would be a shame if he made you run around with the players.” 

This made all the girls quickly scatter to get to the practice, leaving Lila and Erica alone. “You’ve just made an enemy, Kane.” 

“You’re an inconvenience at best…” She dismissed the threat. Lila decided to cut their losses and dragged the fuming Erica away, sending the two blondes a murderous glare.

“Thanks for the backup,” Chloé started. “Of course I didn’t need any, but still.”

“No problem. I always hated that self-appointed princess.” 

“And have you seen her hair?” The Parisian huffed. “Utterly Ridiculous!”

“And I’m pretty sure her dress is too short by the school standards.”

Chloé smirked. “I think we’ll get along just fine.”

\-----------

After Bruce returned, they tried to figure out what was taken from the inside of the vault. Out of various precious weapons, documents, several property deeds, the only thing that was missing turned out to be the content of the wall safe. 

During the night patrol, Marinette and Damian scoured the city for potential akumas. While he dealt with criminals, she often stopped by the victims to calm them and gave some support. After serious butt-kicking for the criminals. It just wouldn’t do for Damian to get all the fun. The superhero/vigilante duo (nobody was sure which one, not even them) made a positive first impression on the city. Citizens seemed to like them, both for their efficiency and how they always stopped to talk. 

After, Marinette noted that their transformations could hold for much longer now since they were together in this. When asked, Tikki explained that now that she had Chat Noir that was mature and they were technically both adults as far as magic was concerned, she could start developing her full potential. 

After the short report to Alfred, the teens left the Batcave to change into pajamas. Marinette fell asleep almost immediately, but Damian stayed awake for a bit. He swore he would protect his Habibti. No matter how far he would have to go. 

\-----------

Marinette and Damian had roughly half of their classes together. Sadly, she didn’t share too much with her best friend, since Chloé was more into business management than arts and fashion. It was mostly the problem of the level. Classes that Marinette had at beginner, the Parisian blonde had at a higher level and vice-versa.

When she arrived at her class, Claude and Jon were saving her a place between them, which would help to protect her from the classmates that ended in the same group. There were also several GA students that she would rather not sit close to (Erica’s bunch). Generally speaking, the first part of her day went well. 

The same couldn’t have been said about Damian. He, Chloé, and Allegra were saddled with the class. And to his utter dread, there were no free places next to each other. They tried to ask some students to move. Well, Damian tried to threaten them, which worked, but too late. The teacher entered and decided to put Damian between Alya and Lila. It was as if the universe was punishing him for something. He suspected that Mister Scarlet did that on purpose to egg him. With this one, he had no idea what he did to make him dislike the Wayne heir. But the way he acted toward him made it clear that he took pleasure in the situation Damian was put in: Between Alya’s nagging to leave Marinette and ‘return’ to Lila, and the Liar who kept whispering stories about their common past. 

Finally, after they got to go for lunch, Damian stormed out of the class. Everyone in the corridor made way for him. His scowl was enough to deter anyone from trying to approach him. Well, anyone but Maps.

“Damian! You’re back!” She leaped at him and it took all of his willpower not to draw a sword. 

“Tt. Mizoguchi. It’s not the best moment.” He growled. 

“But you’re back! Did the headmaster cancel your expulsion!?”

“No. He just forgot to file the expulsion files within the week of the offense. Ergo, I was never expelled. I just joined the exchange program.” He explained. 

Her eyes practically shined. “Coooool.” 

“Tt. Can you let go of my arm?” He was really hoping it would work. 

“Nope. I just met you again. We’re glued.” 

“Sup Dames?” Claude chose that moment to appear.

“Tt. I’ve got a parasite.”

“That I can see!” The other boy laughed. Most people were still steering clear from Wayne and whoever was with him. They valued their health for the most part. 

“I’m not a parasite. I’m Maps!” The girl greeted Claude, who in turn made an exaggerated bow. 

“And I’m Claudius Chase. But please call me Claude.” He made a mock fighting stance. “Like Jean-Claude Van Damme.” 

“More like Jack Clown van Lame,” Damian muttered. “Your stance is all wrong. I could take you out in seconds.”

“Of course you could. You’re b…” The Wayne heir covered her mouth with his hand. 

“Tt. Not here. Now if you would let go of my hand, you parasite, I’m sure Habibti is waiting for me.” 

“Habibti?” She asked after letting go.

“His girlfriend.”

You could actually see Maps’ eyes form into twin stars. “Can I meet her? Can I meet her?”

“Since when are you into fashion?”

“Huh? Who said anything about fashion. She’s your girlfriend though, which means she must be sooo cooool!” Maps was practically vibrating. 

“Hero worship much?” Claude joked.

“Tt. Fine. Let’s go.”

The three arrived at the Cafeteria, where Allegra, Chloé, Jon, and Felix were already eating. They had lasagna that day. Quite a lot of people were whispering when Damian appeared, more so than usual, but nobody dared to look at him. When he sat at the table next to Marinette, they did their best not to stare.

“Grumpy Cat?” She asked, a bit worried. “You’re… tense.” 

“Tt. Because of that socially-inept, talentless, petty bookworm,” he seethed, “I had to sit between Rossi and Cesaire.” 

Immediately, Marinette pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh, my poor Kitty.”

This caused some of the gathered, who knew Damian from the previous year, to immediately tense. Some of the students sitting nearby (mostly females) even grinned, thinking that here died the relationship. There was no way that Ice Prince would allow anyone to refer to him as Kitty. Getting him on the first-name basis was considered a privilege allowed only to the family (and strangely Claude). 

To their immeasurable surprise, Damian didn’t explode. Instead, he melted slightly into the hug and some of the anger left him. It wasn’t a long hug, but after it, he was now acting less like a walking grenade looking for its pin. At least three people awwed at them. It was just too pure.

“Whoah!” And then there was Maps, who had the subtlety of a steam-train speeding through the Wild West. “You’re so cute together!” She zoomed next to Marinette to get a better look.

“And you’re…” Marinette eyed the overly energetic girl. She was short, with hair that reached barely below her ears. 

“Mia Mizoguchi. But you can call me Maps. I’m Damian’s friend.” 

“Tt. More like a stray.”

“Damian! Don’t be a Grumpy Cat.”

“Besides, isn’t collecting strays kinda a Wayne Tradition at this point.” Felix deadpanned. Everyone started laughing. Damian gave a dignified smirk. The blond proved to be able to match him in intellectual discussion, which gave some basis for mutual respect between them. 

The group talked a bit more about their classes. Marinette and Chloé compared every detail of their experience in the States with what it was like back in Paris. Maps was a fountain of questions, even if some of them were a bit… strange. But Marinette still felt she would like the little girl. That she was in the same class as her surprised her. 

After lunch came time for more classes. When they finished, Damian was supposed to stay for training while Marinette and Chloé would go shopping. They were already outside the gates when three rather packed teens from the year ahead stepped in their way. 

“You think you can steal Erica’s man and then threaten her?” The one in the middle asked. It was clear he was angry and not exactly thinking clearly. “Gotham Academy Grackles stay together. If you think you can just prance here and take over, you have another thing coming.”

“Um… Sure.” Mari just nodded. “Now excuse me while I go away.” She tried to move past them, but one decided to make a fatal mistake of trying to grab the front of her shirt. She raised her left arm under the grip, lifting his hand slightly. It exposed his stomach for the moment, which she took full advantage of and delivered a knee-kick to his liver. When he folded in half from the pain, as much as he could with her still supporting his hand, she then used her right arm to deliver a cutter toward the back of his head.

The boy was out cold in less than five seconds. 

Seeing their friend attacked, the other two charged at her. Marinette ducked under the punch from the first one and headbutted him in the stomach. She then wrapped her arms around his left legs and lifted him up. He fell on the ground and tripped the slower one. When they both were down, Marinette stomped on the hand of the one on top. There was an audible crack that signaled she managed to damage the bones. He would not be fighting. The one under tossed his pained friend away and jumped on his feet. He managed to get Marinette in a chokehold, but she pushed her arms between his extended arms and spread them apart. When he was exposed, she jumped up and kicked him with both legs. While she landed without any injury, the bigger player crashed into his two friends. 

“The police are on their way,” Chloé informed, putting away the phone that mysteriously found itself in her possession earlier that morning, giving more credence to the theory that she simply misplaced it. 

“What’s going on here!” A harsh voice boomed behind them. Hammerhead was standing there in all his glory. “To my office. All five.” 

“Maman’s going to be here in just five minutes,” Mari informed him. She was still full of adrenaline. 

“I don’t care.” He seethed in response. 

The only conscious boy helped his friends stand up. First the one with a broken hand, then they lifted the unconscious one together. They limped through the campus toward where the office was located. Behind them, Marinette and Chloé walked with heads held high. Tomorrow, the school would be full of gossip, but the bluenette was all too used to it by now and the blonde would run her PR magic to change it into something positive. Chloé loved playing the crowd. 

\--------

“I’m here.” Sabine practically stormed inside the office. “Now could you explain, sir, what is it about?”

“Your  _ daughter _ got into an… altercation with older students today. Right in front of the school.” Headmaster Hammer started.

“Ah. And you’re curious if we’ll be pressing charges?” The woman asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Charges?” She managed to baffle the man. 

“Attempted assault?”

“Madame. You misunderstood me. Your daughter…”

“Defended herself. Yes.” Sabine cut in, her eyes filled with cold fury. “Unless I’m mistaken, Self-defence is not a crime.”

“You can’t call self-defense stomping on…”

“To prevent further fighting? Debatable. She is smaller, physically weaker, and was outnumbered. A good lawyer would argue that it was necessary for her to act that way for her safety and to avoid further fighting.” She stared down at the headmaster. “As for the charges…”

At that, two officers walked in. Hammer recognized the first one as Renee Montoya. The other was a blonde officer wearing a tactical vest.

“Sorry, it took so long. We’ve been a little short-staffed since the mess with akumas started.”

“Don’t worry. Luckily, my daughter managed to defend herself. Now, officer, what must we do if we wish to press charges?” Sabine asked with a cold voice, never breaking eye-contact with the headmaster. 

“That…”

“I’ll explain everything while officer Sawyer takes the attackers into custody.” 

“Thank you so much.” The older woman finally broke the eye-contact and turned toward Montoya. She smiled with her usual peaceful smile, but the fire was still in her eyes. “My daughter is part of the exchange program while I’m visiting my niece.”

Marinette was stunned by how well her mother could take control of the situation. She wasn’t sure  _ what _ precisely she was doing, but it was definitely effective. 

“Foreigners?” The officer asked, surprised. “I could hardly hear the accent. France?”

“Yes. Paris.” Sabine smiled. “Neither I nor any of my charges are really familiar with the procedures here.”

“I will walk you through it. Headmaster?” The policewoman finally acknowledged the elderly man in the room. “Were the parents of the culprits notified yet?”

“Not. Yet.” He muttered through clenched teeth.

“We will take it from here.” She smirked at the headmaster. “You will be notified if any further input is needed, sir.” She started to walk away and motioned for the three women to follow her. 

Outside, Damian was waiting with a sword. Luckily, there was no blood on it.  _ Yet _ .

“Hello, Kitty. Don’t worry. I’ve managed it.” 

“Tt. I’ll still challenge them to an honor duel.” He scoffed. 

“You will probably have to wait a bit. I don’t think…” The officer took a glance at Sabine, who even with her smile looked like she was ready to fight God on equal footing. “They probably won’t be coming back to school this year.” 

“They won’t.” Chloé, Sabine, and Damian said at the same time. But they probably had different things in mind. Or maybe just Chloé…

\------------


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to create my own writer's server. It's not only for Maribat, but for all my works:   
> https://discord.gg/DrYhsWnh75

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 17

\------

The altercation with three footballers had several outcomes. First, Marinette was no longer treated as someone weak. Quite the opposite. The smarter part of the school now had a healthy dose of respect for the small french girl when they saw the camera recording Chloé ‘leaked’. The more sport-inclined part of the faculty was devastated by the loss of the three star players, for which they blamed Marinette. 

Erica washed her hands about the whole incident, declaring that the poor souls must’ve just rashly reacted to the gossip going around the school. It still hurt her position a bit. Chloé and Allegra masterfully countered any of her minor lies and started spreading gossip about the head cheerleader instead. It was turning into a cold war, where neither side could get any advantage over the other for long. 

The initial background search turned clean on both of them. Lila’s mother was an orphan, raised in one of the covenants in the mountains before studying law and politology. She now headed the French Embassy, after previously working in Germany, Belgium, and Spain. Lila’s father was a mystery and his name was not given at any point. The Italian girl often changed schools. Usually, she didn’t stay even one semester there. Lack of any family and trusted friends made her move around with her mother often. Boarding schools were too expensive for a then-starting diplomat. At some point, Lila started to thrive in each new school. Her files were nothing but praise since then. 

Erica Layton was born Erica Blake, then Boyle when her mother married a wealthy CEO. Before, she ran a smaller Blake Industry, which merged with Boyle enterprises after the wedding. When Mr. Boyle was shot during one of the Two-face’s robberies, Erica’s mother started to date again. Until last summer, when she married a star baseball player, Lance Layton. The business was clean-ish and there was nothing that could be used against them really. There were some cases of inner nepotism and a bit of discrimination, but it wasn’t even worth a real investigation. Erica herself was truly a mean character, but her good looks, influential family, and good grades made her the “Gotham Academy Golden Princess.”

Damian wanted to get his vengeance. He tried hacking, but Barbara stopped him. It wasn’t as if anything he got that way could’ve been used against her and forging evidence was wrong, and would only hurt them in the long run. Marinette stopped him from going after them as Black Cat, which only agitated him further. He hated the feeling of powerlessness. Well, he loved Marinette more so he wouldn’t go against her orders. 

Sabine also did her best, but she was similarly blocked by Barbara, who went as far as to lock the Bat-computer. A woman of many skills, Sabine was still unable to beat Oracle at hacking. She did make sure to always be available and near the school to intervene if any of the teachers tried to punish Mari unfairly. She was doing the same for Chloé, who she slowly came to treat as her child too, just like Cassandra. 

Allegra tried to get her mother involved, but Catherine Hamilton-Kane was a woman of high morals and would not use her influence to fight dirty games. “That’s how corruption took seed,” she declared. And Gotham Academy, as a private school, was beyond her reach anyway. It still gave Allegra enough power to at least counter Erica and her mother, who was at best negligent and at worst co-operating with her daughter. 

All in all, Marinette and Chloé settled into some form of routine. The school was much better than Françoise Dupont. It was bigger, which meant Lila had a harder time setting up her court. Erica’s power also suffered a major hit when the ‘outcasts’, as the blonde witch called them, took a bit more active role in the events going around. Claude, who was one of the lead actors in the theatre club made sure that no one aligned with Lila or Erica could join. Felix started to slowly push Erica from politics, engaging in subtle games at every front. Even Jon helped by taking over the school newspaper. The guy that was running it previously happily handed over the reins. 

There were few minor dramas at school, like the Witch Club, haunting at the theatre, or the weird carnival. Damian and Marinette didn’t pay it much attention. Claude dealt with the ghost quite easily and met Katherine Karlo, who became his favorite actress ever since. Professor Trent was against including her, but when the usually cheery boy threatened him to quit and take over half of the crew, the discussion was over rather swiftly.

Of course, akumas didn’t make it easier. In fact, they were the biggest holdback. Whenever Chloé and Damian did something too drastic, Lila, Erica, or someone associated with them would become an akuma and then their work was in ruin. Every akuma on their side would earn them ‘pity points’ and serve as ammunition against the Waynes’ front. 

The investigation proved fruitless. Sure, akumas could’ve been traced, but they actually made sure to never come from the same spot. Sometimes, it was a rundown building, other times a flat over a crowded restaurant; a hotel; a public toilet at the bus station. Adrien was moving and making sure not to fall for what got his father. They had no idea how he could be so stealthy. The cameras never saw anyone even similar to him at any of those places. Sabine was now running the rooftops as Shadowbat, not wanting the press to associate the Miraculous team with Batfamily too much for now. She had been using her old assassin suit (still fitting perfectly) with a bat logo on her chest as her outfit. She mostly just worked with Cass. Black Bat and Shadowbat. They were probably most feared of all dynamic duos in Gotham. Silent, ruthless, precise, undefeated.

Of course, peace couldn’t really last forever. About six weeks since Christmas, when Marinette’s birthday was closing in, the first real hiccup appeared. 

\--------------

Just before lunch, Marinette’s phone vibrated, as well as several other people’s in the class. When the bell rang, she went to check it. From past experience, she knew that mass messages to students were usually bad. It had Erica and Lila plastered all over it. It was a link to the tabloid article. It opened with a photo of Damian and Allegra, sitting in a coffee shop and drinking coffee. She only read a bit of the content, far enough to reach the first quote of GA student, before storming out. People were giving her pitying looks as she walked toward the cafeteria. She didn’t want to do anything rash until she spoke to Chloé and Allegra. That was a new kind of low for the Mean Girls front. They even dared to attach a message of fake condolences to Marinette. 

Unknowingly, the Bluenette was channeling Damian the whole way, making people jump out of her path. Nobody ever saw the Angel (not that anyone would call her that within Damian’s hearing range, or where one of his multiple informants could inform him) so angry. Suddenly, everyone remembered how she took three football players in less than twenty seconds without getting more than a light bruise on her neck. 

The cafeteria was completely silent the moment she entered. Everyone expected her to rage at Damian, who was waiting next to the doors to intercept her immediately. To their utter and infinite surprise, she instead grabbed his hand into hers and squeezed tightly. A small smile made its way on her face and Damian smirked too. Nobody (but the ‘outcasts’) had any idea what that was about. Didn’t he cheat on her recently, or for a long time?

The two walked past the baffled crowd toward where Allegra and Chloé sat, already waiting for them. There were no words exchanged between the four, but the two blondes nodded like it was a signal. 

Marinette and Damian jumped onto the table in a synchronized show of grace and agility. Everyone stared at them. 

“Hi!” Marinette smiled. Next to her, her boyfriend was glaring at certain people in the crowd. “First, I wanted to thank all of you who actually meant it when they gave me their condolences. You had good intentions, even if they were completely misplaced.”

“Tt. I did not cheat on my Habibti. Not with anyone, and especially not with my cousin!” Damian growled at the silent cafeteria. They didn’t dare to respond vocally, but some lowered their heads in shame. While the relation between Bruce Wayne and Mayor Kane was not that well-known, they didn’t hide the connection. “The first cousin once removed to be precise.”

“Point is, the article is full of fake news and we’ll be dealing with it later. Still, I appreciate your effort.” She smiled at those who weren’t angry. Then, her face turned to the cold mask and she channeled Damian. “Now onto those who mocked us or tried to use it to break me and Damian apart. It won’t work. Stop. Don’t. I can’t see any situation where we  _ would _ break up, and even then, there is no chance either of us would lower ourselves to dating any of you. I trust Damian with my life. I’m his and he’s mine!” She declared. 

“I’m hers and she’s mine.” Damian echoed. They raised their joint hands before turning to one another and sharing a quick kiss. Many people cooed at the romanticism of the scene. 

Erica and Lila were on the verge of a stroke. This was harder than either anticipated and they were, in fact, slowly losing more than they gained. 

A black butterfly entered through the window behind Marinette. As soon as she saw it, she acted without thinking and grabbed it. Everyone looked at her in panic. They saw the muscles in her forearm tighten and after a short moment a bit of some dark substance leaked through her fingers. When she opened her hand, the butterfly was turned into a gooey mess.

“Not today, Hawkass Junior.” She seethed. Then, she left to clean her hand with Allegra and Chloé following her. She rarely was left entirely alone, especially at school. As they walked, people gave her a loud applause. 

\--------

“Why did it not work!?” Adrien raged in his hideout. Next to him, Nooroo was floating with his head bowed. 

“She… she touched it only with her skin. There was nothing to akumatize…  _ master. _ ” The little creature added, forced by the magic of the brooch. 

“But why didn’t the akuma pass through her fingers!?” The hero-turned-villain seethed.

“She… She damaged it before it could…”

“I paid a handsome sum of money to have that article published! It was supposed to either break them up or give me my own Scarlet Moth!” Adrien stomped around his hideout. “Now it’s all for naught! I want their Miraculouses! I want my family back!”

Another figure walked from behind him and pulled him into a hug. In the darkness, the only visible details were her silhouette and a predatory smile on her face. 

“Don’t worry. We will get what we want soon enough.”

“Did you decipher it?”

“Almost. There are several symbols on it that I have no idea what they mean.”

“Hm… I think I might have an akuma just for the occasion. It will require some setting-up though.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll deal with it. Meanwhile…” She said, her grin widening

“No. Get out of here, Witch.” He snapped.

“Spoilsport.” She muttered and walked away. Adrien felt anger bubbling inside him. Someone was so getting akumatized that day.

\-------


	18. Chapter 18

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 18

\----------

The akuma of the day turned out to be the editor-in-chief of the tabloid that tried to spin a story about Damian and Allegra. It might’ve had something to do with the fact that the Mayor’s office, Kane Industries, and Wayne Enterprises were going after his newspaper for libel and slander. The Printer was defeated by Pink Tigress, who was working with extreme prejudice that day. Ladybug arrived just in time to purify the akuma. 

After it was all sorted out, the group retreated to Wayne Manor, where they met Chloé waiting for them. 

“Good. You’re here. Now it’s time to plan a counter-attack.” 

“What?” Marinette asked, surprised.

“Counter-attack on Erica and Lila. They practically declared war with that stunt!” Chloé raved on.

“Huh?” Damian was equally confused.

“Apparently, ‘The Printer’ was paid a rather large sum to have this article published without checking credibility. He did these things before.” She explained.

“So they actually started to play dirty?” The bluenette asked

“They didn’t!” Tim ran inside the cave, panting. “How in a hundred treadmills can you run so fast?!” He stared at the blonde.

“Puh-lease! I just used a short-cut.” She huffed. “One could think you accuse me of… physical training.” She made a disgusted face, but she was smirking. 

“Tt. So did they attack us or not?” Damian scowled and started to sharpen his sword. Where he got the sword from was not important at that moment. Everyone long since gave up on trying to track all his hidden weapon stashes. 

“They couldn’t. Neither has that amount of money. I traced it to a foreign account registered on Emma Rose Blake.”

Marinette’s eyes widened and she stumbled back as if the name slapped her. “ _ Adrien… _ ” she whispered.

“What!?” Damian was on his feet in an instant.

Sabine grasped her dagger before her expression turned soft and she walked to hug her daughter. “It’s okay, sweetie. You’re not alone.”

“I… Adrien snuck out once. He wanted to watch that movie that starred his mother.  _ Solitude. _ ”

“I remember! That one threw a wrench in my search for a while.” Tim beamed.

“We stumbled upon each other and he took me with him…” She remembered and blushed lightly. “I only saw the intro, but from what I found out on the internet, his mother was the lead. Her character’s name was Emma. Rose. Blake.” She told each word separately, making sure they got the message.

“So that bastard thought he could get the two of you to break up?” Chloé asked. “Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! The two of you are the sweetest, most loyal couple in the whole of Gotham. And besides, the blasted spell wouldn’t let anything like that happen. We’ve seen the effects.”

“Tt. It does work both ways.” Damian’s face was twisted in a scowl. “And I reserve my right to skin the cat and feed him to sharks. I’m sure Penguin will let me borrow some.” 

“I’m… not sure if you’re joking…” Tim stared at his brother, worried about his sanity.

“I’m not.” The youngest Wayne cut him off. “That flea-ridden alley-cat is intruding on my bond. My marriage. The league… It’s the single most sacred relation for the members of the league. For me.” He grabbed Marinette’s hand. “And he will suffer for trying to separate us.”

For a moment, Marinette stared at him, taken by surprise by his revelation. Then, she cuddled into his side.

“I’m not leaving.”

“I know.”

“Also,” Chloé decided to interrupt the cute moment, “you’re trending.” She showed them a video.

_ Marinette and Damian were standing on the table in the cafeteria, holding hands. _

_ “...I trust Damian with my life. I’m his and he’s mine!” She declared. There was steel determination in her eyes, but also flame that burned bright. _

_ “I’m hers and she’s mine.” Damian echoed. He had an identical expression on his face. They raised their joint hands before turning to one another and sharing a quick kiss. In the background, many people cooed at the romanticism of the scene. Then, a black butterfly sneaked through the window. Marinette looked at it and grasped it from the air. When she opened her hand, it was a mess.  _

_ “Not today, Hawkass Junior.” She seethed. Then, like a queen she was, she and two blondes by her side left the place among applause.  _

“Someone recorded it?!” She started blushing profoundly. Damian’s cheeks were also red. 

“Tt. Who did that?” 

“Claude.” Chloé smiled. “But that’s not the important part.”

“Then what is?” Sabine asked. “Also, I want a copy of that video.” In response, her phone vibrated.

“Maman?!” Marinette moaned.

“The ‘Not today, Hawkass Junior’ is breaking the records on Twitter and Tumblr.” She smiled. “You’ve become a sort of a hero today. MDC is now  _ the _ designer. Jagged Stone went live and he spent five minutes doing nothing but praise you!”

“Only five minutes?” Damian asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Penny found him and dragged him by the ear from the screen. After that, it was only Fang posing before the camera.”

“That’s… That’s Jagged alright…” Mari giggled. 

Damian only huffed. 

Chloé’s phone vibrated and she opened the link. She laughed for a good two minutes before she was able to speak. “Mayor Kane... just declared... ‘Not today, Hawkass Jr.’ to be the official motto... of the campaign against his terror.” 

“Can I make an MDC shirt with this?” The designer beamed. “I know! I’ll make a pillow! No! A…”

“You can make an entire collection, sweetie.” Sabine was grinning. “You’re the hero both in and out of the suit.” She cooed. “And you’re so cute! I’m totally sending this video to Sandra! And uncle Cheng! He’ll love it!”

“Maman!” Marinette moaned again, but she was smiling. She had people that wouldn’t abandon her. 

\--------

Two days later it was finally Saturday, which meant a bit of freedom from the kids at school. In hindsight, Marinette preferred it when she was not that popular. Of course, Chloé did what Chloé did best and worked her crowd control magic. She wasn’t constantly accosted at school. At least not by most. Maps made her into a personal hero of sorts.

Now though, it was Saturday, which served as an excuse to stay late in bed, spend the whole day with Damian before spending the evening watching cheesy movies with Chloé and her mom. It would be a perfect Saturday. 

She got dressed in her favorite red dress, making sure to wrap the rope dart under the sash. It wouldn’t do to leave home without any means of self-defense. Not in Gotham at any rate. Her hair fell down her back and curled slightly. On her left wrist, she put a small gold bracelet with a single pearl. It was light and didn’t attract too much attention, but made her whole outfit stand out slightly. She paired it with high stockings and black ballet shoes with silver ribbons. After a thought, she picked a black glossy leather wristlet. Damian promised they would be going somewhere special. 

When she got downstairs, he was already waiting, dressed in a semi-formal outfit. His suit was of course MDC original. He had dark trousers, a white shirt with the topmost two buttons open and a jacket with sleeves rolled to his elbows. All in all, it gave a bit of a roguish vibe, different from what he wore on most occasions. Marinette made sure he wore nothing but her creations. He tried to protest that it was too much work, or at least pay her something for it. She threatened she would forbid him from paying for anything for her. Damian made a mistake, arguing that she was living under his roof. Her response was to start calculating rent. He relented and allowed her to dress him up to her heart’s desire.

“Hello, Habibti.” He smiled at her. 

“Damian! Will you tell me where we are going?” She hugged him. 

“Not yet.” He said mysteriously. “We’re going somewhere special and I want to surprise you.”

“Daaaamiiii!” She tried again but to no avail.

“Tt. You hang out with Maps too much.” 

“She’s cool.” 

“She’s irritating.”

“That’s just because you’re not willing to give her a chance.”

“She thinks I’m Batman.” He huffed.

“Curious why.” Marinette retorted, smirking. “I’m sure the fact Robin led her for a gift hunt had nothing to do with it, am I right?”

“Tt. I admit nothing.” He tried, but a small smile made its way on his face. Curses! Why did she make him so mushy? 

“I knew there was a heart somewhere deep inside.” She continued, smirking triumphantly.

“Don’t be ridiculous. All people have hearts.”

“Even Erica?”

“She’s not a person. She is just walking irritation.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Marinette said. They were walking down the road, bantering to and fro.

They arrived at the gate, where a sports car was waiting for them. Damian took the driver’s seat and pointed her to the shotgun. The car radio was playing the song they danced to during their dance-off. It was full of life and brought back some fond memories. 

“Can I know where we are going now?” She begged. 

“Not. Yet.” He said with a confident smirk. “You’ll love it though.”

“Fine.” She relented and remained in her seat. Marinette decided to focus on the sights outside the window. 

They were driving through the city. She saw that the mayor wasted no time and ‘Not today, Hawkass jr.’ indeed became a city-wide slogan for the campaign about positive thinking. Marinette had a not-so-small suspicion that Chloé and Allegra had something to do with it. She wouldn’t put it past them to artificially boost the popularity until it exploded. Not that she complained that much. If it helped stop more akumas, she was all for it in fact.

Finally, the car pulled in front of the Gotham City History Museum. Or at least Marinette thought it was the museum, from the angle she couldn’t be sure. Before they got out, Damian handed her a blindfold. 

“You’re joking?” She stared at him. “It’s a museum.”

“How did… Nevermind. I have a surprise for you.”

“Why would… No way!” She connected the dots. “But… But we didn’t do that much!”

Damian looked at her with a mixture of amazement and mirth. “I’m surprised Bourgeois didn’t share the news with you.”

“She was too busy hanging out with Cass yesterday.” She then got a pensive expression. “The two of them hit off better than I thought.” 

“True. I’m disappointed with Cassandra, but alas.”

“No, you are not. You’re happy that she’s making friends.” Marinette countered with a smile. 

“You have no proof.” He dropped the blindfold and got out. “Come on or we’ll miss it.”

In response, Marinette put on her sunglasses and also got out. On both walls of the museum, there were giant posters of Ladybug and Black Cat in their heroic poses. He was standing straight on the dark background, with both hands on the baton that served him as a cane. He was looking left, toward the Ladybug poster. He looked serious and a bit intimidating. Ladybug on the other hand was smiling and overlooking all the passers-by. They’ve used her new suit, for which she was eternally grateful. Marinette would probably burn in shame if they decided to stick with the original. 

Inside, Damian led her through the entrance, showing the tickets. They went straight to the Superhero hall, which previously was called just Bat-hall. Marinette was feeling a whirlwind of emotions. She remembered the statue unveiling back in Paris, but it was after months of activity. Here, Gotham accepted two more heroes after a few weeks. Granted, Hawkmoth jr. was much more persistent and his akumas more destructive (plus they had even worse fashion sense), but Marinette still didn’t consider herself special enough.

Reporters from various newspapers crowded around the podium on which stood Mayor Kane. Allegra was by her side. When the young blonde spotted them, she winked at them and smirked. Marinette waved to her in response while Damian guided her toward the front row. He was a Wayne. He didn’t settle for anything else.

The ceremony was lovely and Mayor Kane spoke kindly about the new heroes. Not once she broached the subject of their age. The statue itself was tall, with all three Miraculous users standing side by side, Ladybug in the center, and slightly forward. After that was done and the mayor answered some questions, Damian prodded her slightly and the two snuck out unnoticed. He led her toward the back and onto the stairs that led to the rooftop and the couple was away from the prying eyes. They walked up and opened another set of doors that led them outside. 

The day was a bit chilly, but several heaters placed on the rooftop made it feel perfect for how they were dressed. In the center, there was a blanket with a picnic basket and a small heat-isolated container next to it. 

“Damian!” Marinette giggled when he hugged her from behind and nuzzled into her neck. 

“A surprise.” He whispered. 

“But… How… Why… And on the rooftop?” She gave him a questioning look.

“Heaters needed a power source.” He answered before leading her to the blanket. “And it was closest to the previous attraction.” 

When they sat, cuddled together, the boy pulled a small box of strawberries. Marinette immediately snatched it from him and tasted it first. She practically melted at the taste. Seeing the look of betrayal on his face, she smirked and picked another. 

“No.” He protested when she put it before his mouth.

“Come on Dami. A plane needs to land.” She kept smirking. Damian tried to keep his dignity, but ultimately he gave up and allowed her to feed him. “See? It wasn’t that hard.” 

“Not a word of this to anyone.” He grumbled. “I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Okay… Only Chloé and Allegra.” She giggled at the horrified look on her husband’s face. 

Deciding to change the subject as fast as possible, Damian asked “Did you like the statue?”

His wife beamed. “It was amazing. I showed you the one in Paris. I mean that one is okay too, but this was actually much better! It acknowledges not only me but all three of us. We are a team and I want us to be represented as such. And did you notice that they actually replicated the tail behind you fluttering?”

“It was indeed adequate work.” He replied, reserved as usual. 

They sat in peace for a bit more, with Marinette occasionally feeding Damian a strawberry. They didn’t really need to speak, instead just enjoying the monotonous sound of cars before the museum and relaxing with each other’s embrace. 

Feeling a bit mischievous, Marinette tapped Damian’s shoulder and made him turn to look at her. As soon as their eyes met, she leaned and fed him another strawberry. Except this time instead of holding it with her hand, she was holding half of it in her mouth. This, of course, led to two of them kissing. Both of their lips tasted like strawberries. 

It wasn’t a long or passionate kiss, but it was still full of love. 

When they broke, Damian had a funny expression on his face and Marinette giggled. He shrugged and pulled a thermos from the container, pouring both of them a cup of hot chocolate each (together with marshmallows). 

Damian regaled her of some of the tales about his great detective skills and how often he saved the day. She kept giggling and pointing out obvious mistakes, to which he huffed good-naturedly. He tried to stay away from subjects related to the League of Assassins and his childhood, but Marinette coaxed some stories out of him, careful not to prod too much. She respected his decision to leave it behind, but at the same time, she wanted to understand him. In the end, they just laid on the blanket cuddled together, with all the sweets consumed. 

“Damian… I love you.” She nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

“Yes. You told me that at the airport. And several times after.” His logical brain responded before emotions took reins and he continued. “I love you too.”

“But I feel like it was always in response to something you said. I wanted to tell you that from myself. I love you.” She cuddled closer to him and he hugged her. 

“ _ Habibti, _ ” he whispered.

“ _ Mon chéri, _ ” she answered. 

After some more cuddling and looking at how the evening sun slowly set behind the monumental towers of central Gotham, Damian finally untangled himself from Marinette and got up. He helped her on her feet and turned the heaters off. 

“It’s time to go. We have two more places to visit.” He informed her and led her down to the museum proper. They snuck out of the staircase and joined one of the trips unnoticed, before leaving the building and avoiding anyone seeing them. It was fun to do teenage things sometimes. 

\-----------

Their next stop was a small Italian restaurant that was out of the way and mostly empty. Damian had a table reserved there and made sure to pick one that was out of the way, in the corner that overlooked the whole place. What Marinette didn’t know was that he paid to have the tables next to them kept empty. 

They settled on a vegetarian lasagne with grilled swiss cheddar, spinach, and ricotta. Marinette wasn’t a vegetarian herself but after their little picnic, they wouldn’t fit two separate dishes. She enjoyed the tastes Damian introduced her to since they met each other. Especially (to Plagg’s delight and Tikki’s mirth), she loved the various cheeses that he exposed her to. While she sometimes still ate meat, it happened more and more seldom. Alfred’s cooking was on par with her uncle’s. 

Their discussion was much lighter now that they weren’t entirely alone. She smiled when he accidentally referenced Game of Thrones. He tried to deny it but in the end, he had to confess or people would think he knew what a ‘meme’ was. That was humiliation beyond what he could survive.

“...I’m just saying that if it’s a bit strange that Allegra and Claude always disappear together.” She finished her speech. 

“Tt. As if my cousin would lower herself to dating the clown.” He huffed. 

“I didn’t say they’re dating. It’s just that for at least two weeks now they kept slipping away.” 

“You’re imagining things, Habibti.” He dismissed her concern. 

“Okay, but what about Felix and Jon? They also run aw… ay…” She suddenly froze when a large group of people pushed their way into the restaurant. On the front, Lila and Alya were guiding them right to where the couple was sitting. 

Marinette heard Damian curse under his breath before suddenly everything was enveloped by thick, black smoke. She felt someone grab her wrist and pull her into a nearby door. They found themselves in the kitchen, Damian leading her between working cooks. Marinette saw how he pulled a phone from his pocket and texted the restaurant owner. He also paid double for the trouble with the smoke bomb. Luckily, the owner apparently understood the need for a quick getaway. The class on the other hand would be in for a rude awakening.

“That was close…” Marinette sighed in relief. 

“Tt. I should’ve challenged them to a duel for interrupting us.” Her husband scowled. 

“I told you no killing.”

“They would survive… probably.”

“Still. Now, where is that secret birthday party supposed to be?” She had a hard time keeping a straight face when he choked on his own saliva and stared at her with wide eyes. 

“It was Claude?” He asked harshly. 

“Of course not. Did you really think I would forget my birthday?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You did forget Christmas.” He pointed out. This time, it was Damian’s turn to try and not show any reaction to how she started spluttering. 

“That… I… But… It… We… It was something completely different!” She finally shouted. 

“Whatever you say, Habibti. As for the party… Let’s go. They should be ready by now.” 

\------

Chloé was running around the club they rented for the evening. She was doing at least seven things at once, but that wasn’t important. She needed the party to be perfect. She already made sure that all guests were in place and she was now fixing some of the decorations that were not to her liking. She had trouble balancing all the things she was holding and placing them one by one. Then, someone took the weight from her.

“Maybe I can help?”

“Thank you Maribear…” Then, Chloé’s brain registered. “Maribear!?”

“Surprise!” The bluenette cheered.

“How?!” The blonde jumped back, startled. 

“Tt. She blackmailed me.” Damian grumbled from behind his wife.

“Um… With what exactly?” Tim walked from his hiding place. The rest of the guests followed through. 

“Now. It wouldn’t be effective blackmail if I told you, right?” Mari turned and looked at him with a smirk on her face. 

“True. Happy birthday, sweetie!” Sabine was suddenly behind her daughter, Chloé, and Damian. She managed to startle all three of them. 

“Maman! Don’t scare us like that!”

“Payback’s nice.” Her mother and Chloé responded at the same time. 

“They got you there, Angel.” Damian decided to repay her for the blackmail. 

“Hey! You’re supposed to take my side!” She giggled. “Besides, it’s my birthday.”

“I’ll try to remember next time.”

With that, the party started.

\-------


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Dialogues taken from Gotham Academy: Second Semester #5. All rights belong to their respective holders. 

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 19

Some Dialogues taken from Gotham Academy: Second Semester #5. All rights belong to their respective holders. 

\-----

“...It’s not right what they did… It’s not the way it’s supposed to be.” 

A young boy slowly finished embedding golden symbols onto his blood-red cloak. One by one, they glowed in the light of the moon that entered through the narrow window. 

“They were  **my** books!  **My** symbols!  **My** work!”

He gripped the edge of the cape tightly, crumpling it. The symbols didn’t lose their glow.

“ **Mine!** ”

The boy swung the cape over his shoulders. As it fell down, the edges tied themselves. 

“They’re gonna pay. They’re  **all** gonna pay.”

Slowly, a small black butterfly descended upon him until it seeped into something of his. A glowing purple shape appeared in front of his face. 

“ _ Symbolist. You’ve been wronged by those who consider themselves superior. Robbed of what you want. I am H…” _

“I accept.”

“ _ I didn’t even… _ ”

“You’re the Hawkass dude they talk about in media, right?”

“ _ It’s Le Papillon!” _

“So… butterfly?”

_ “It’s The Butterfly, you uncultured child!” _ The voice in his head shouted. “Do you want the power or not?” The voice grumbled. 

“ **Yes!** ” As soon as those words left the Symbolist’s mouth, black energy surrounded him. His body changed as the akuma took control of him. It seemed that the cloak withstood the transformation unchanged, but then the dark energy transformed it piece by piece, symbol by symbol. Until it was dark blue, with cyan symbols littering it in a disorderly pattern. His face was now covered by a dark-blue bandana with a silver metal plate covering his eyes. On it, a strange symbol that looked a bit like two reversed ‘A’ joined together glowed with cyan light. The boy’s body was now black, with many white spots that at first resembled stars in the sky. But that was only until one looked closely before one realized they were in fact symbols. 

Elsewhere, a blond boy dropped the transformation and collapsed onto his armchair. He gripped his messy hair and pulled strongly, giving an audible groan of pain. “I can’t understand how my father managed to not go bald.”

“Maybe he had his Nathalie to support him?” A woman’s voice spoke from the shadows, amused. 

“A disturbing image,” Adrien responded. 

“Am I really that terrible?” She asked, slowly walking toward him. “Egging the boy was fun though… Surprised it took him a whole week to snap actually.” She stood behind Adrien now, leaning slightly over his seat.

“Get lost, witch. You’ll get your prize  _ after _ I’m done.” 

Suddenly, the boy started to wriggle in pain. He twisted and turned, falling from the armchair onto the hard floor. 

“You act under the misconception that I’m your servant,” She seethed. “Let me make this clear. We’re partners. We do this together or not at all.” The girl walked over to him and delicately cupped his face, lifting it up. 

Adrien felt relief wash over him as soon as they touched. His muscles relaxed and he fell down, limp and unable to move. 

“You’re… a monster.” He panted.

“I’m of the demon’s blood. Learn the distinction.” She giggled in a manner that made all those of sane mind shiver. “It might actually help you avoid pain in the future.” 

Adrien wasn’t of a sane mind and his body was suddenly too tired to manage even that. 

\--------

Even after a week, Marinette’s birthday party was still the talk of the school. Jagged Stone coming over to give a private concert ought to do the trick. And Chloé made sure that all the right people got invited, or told in person that they weren’t. Erica and her entourage found themselves excluded from what would probably go in history as the single greatest party of that year. Music by a famous rock-star; Cooking by two bakers from Paris (real Parisian baked goods, not the cheap knockoffs sold in supermarkets); A whole two floors reserved only for the party. Everything that contributed to a good time. It wasn’t perhaps  _ the _ wildest event, but it came close. Chloé made a statement for the students of Gotham Academy: you don’t need alcohol and a pool to make it rock.

Then, there were few who were invited to the Afterparty. While the first one was a public event that solidified the ‘outcasts’ as the ruling body of the school, the second one was purely for Marinette and only about her. She didn’t mind the big event, but she much preferred the other one, where she danced cuddled with Damian while Luka and Jagged played a Rock-n-Roll version of a slow song. It was… interesting. 

Out of the notable guests at the Afterparty, there were: Luka, Kagami, Jagged and Penny, Sabine, Jon, Allegra, Felix (after ensuring he wasn’t Adrien), Claude, Chloé, Damian (obviously), Dick, Kor’i (in disguise), Mar’i (in disguise), Jason, Barbara, Tim, Steph, Cass, Maps, Pizza club (at Marinette’s insistence), Bruce, Selina, Clark and Lois, Kate Kane (Allegra’s half-sister and Bruce’s cousin), there was even a spot reserved for Aunt Sandra (not taken, but she did get an invite).

Perhaps the biggest surprise was that Marinette received her own car. Bruce, her parents, Damian and Nonna pooled together and bought her a dark-pink Chevrolet Corvette 2000. Then, they fitted it with more tech than she thought possible. Damian promised to tell her about all the hidden features, but she learned the ‘shocker’ lock first hand when a poor Kim tried to scratch it with keys. He almost got expelled until Madame Bustier threatened to have Marinette and Chloé expelled too for the danger her car presented. She did it while the girls and Sabine were not present, which might be the only reason she was still alive. The headmaster would gladly expel the girls, but Marinette’s mother made sure to put a healthy fear of God and small angry Asian women in him. Hammerhead would never look at Miss Mizoguchi the same way… That led to Kim only being suspended for a month. 

Now though, a different set of gossip overtook the school as Colton Rivera was being expelled. Olive Silverlock asked Bruce for some support for her friend, who was (according to her) innocent of what he was accused of. Damian didn’t want to investigate, but Marinette dragged him along to the meeting of Pizza Club (secret Detective Club), which was held after dark on the grounds of Gotham Academy. The couple used the fact that Bruce was coming to tag along, but they arrived a bit late. Even later than the tardy Billionaire.

“...Do you guys really think she took it? I mean, Pom woulda known that taking the map could put Colton at risk.”

“Tt. What’s going on?” Damian interrupted their conversation. 

“A map that proves Colton is innocent’s gone missing,” Kyle informed. 

“Oh no! Can we help?” Marinette asked, worried about her… colleague’s fate. She wouldn’t yet call him a friend, but he was someone she knew. 

Just then Bruce stormed past them. He looked really distressed. After some half-baked apologies, he ran to his car and drove away. 

“What a self-righteous jerk.”

“Tt. That’s my father.” Damian snapped. 

“Where’s Colton?” Mrs. Fritch walked toward the kids. 

“No…” Kyle stared at her, a bit tired.

“Yes!” Maps beamed. “We’ll go look for the map obviously!” She suddenly declared, grabbing Olive and Marinette and dragging them somewhere. “You two go find Colton!” She shouted while already running away. For her lithe build, she was quite strong. 

They walked out of a secret passage into the private part of the new school library. Then, following a clue they found, Maps dragged them to the Wedgewood museum, but it was once more empty. All this time, Marinette had a strange feeling. The symbols were somewhat familiar. She knew she saw them  _ somewhere _ before.

Marinette wandered around while the girls analyzed what they found. There was something… wrong with this situation. Something beyond simple school mystery. 

“Tikki… Am I imagining things?” She asked her Kwami. The little goddess leaned from the inside of her jacket and looked around. 

“I don’t know Marinette. It’s the first time I’ve been to Gotham.”

For some reason, Marinette realized that this was crucial information. She felt like it was an important clue, but for the love of everything she couldn’t figure out why.

“Look what I found!” Maps shouted from the other room. Tikki immediately hid and the bluenette went to check on the little girl. When she walked into the sleeping room, Maps and Olive were sitting on the bed and looking over a large golden mask with distinct qualities of a bat. 

“What’s that?” She asked, surprised. A memory about Bat Miraculous popped into her mind, but it was supposed to be a belt buckle. 

“A mask. The Order of the Bat used similar ones.” 

“Order… of the Bat?” She looked at the pair in disbelief. “Damian won’t believe me. Or call them idiots.” She smiled at the image of her lover scowling at human idiocy. It was one of his usual moods. One that she enjoyed breaking. 

“Yeah yeah. But we know where to go next!” She cheered. The three of them ran outside, not noticing a figure leaping down from the ceiling.

\---------

“It’s so close! I can sense it! I can feel it!” Adrien was practically jumping in elation. After all the months of planning and scheming, his goal was at hand. He already had all but one element. Soon. “Now only for that brat to do his job properly…”

“ _ I’m not a brat!”  _ Came through the link.

“Shut up! I gave you the power you wanted. Do your thing!” He screamed.

“ _ Hawkass! _ ” Came a response.

“How did my father manage…” He sighed deeply. A phone on the wall started to ring and he couldn’t help but smile. The final phase of his plan was about to be put in motion.

\---------

Damian ditched Kyle before they reached the first turn, which was rather fortunate. He transformed into Black Cat and trailed after him. The supposed prefect led him to an abandoned trailer in the forest. Inside, there was some sappy scene going on. Damian growled lightly and left the two boys to their feelings. He had more important things to do. One of the symbols he saw on his way there looked like it was glowing. He didn’t stop to investigate but now was the time. 

When he arrived back, the symbol on the wall was more than glowing. It was shining with bright light. Damian was always careful with glowing things, so instead, he punched the wall next to it. His fist went right through, revealing a hidden passage inside the wall. Damian enlarged the hole easily enough and slipped inside. He could go left, where there was only darkness… or follow the strange blue light. Guess which option would lead him somewhere?

Of course, he chased after the light. It led him into a maze of various passageways. He found that the walls of both boys’ and girls’ dorms had hidden holes to watch through. He made a mental note to ensure the right peepholes were fixed soon. He didn’t know who else knew about the passages. 

After a very tiring run that he would’ve sworn took him all around the Gotham Academy, he arrived in an octagonal room with eight entrances. In addition to the large glowing blue symbol of two letters “A” overlapping at a semi-full angle in the center, there were heaps of glowing mushrooms around it. He ducked back into the corridor he came, hiding in the shadows to observe. 

Around the same time, the girl that they were supposed to find, Pomeline Fritch, walked inside with a man-bat junior. Damian memorized his files long ago. He made sure to always bring a bat-neutralizer with him to school since then. Pom and Tristan approached the middle of the glowing symbol. 

“I know this place,” she said while looking around.

“ _ Do you know where they all lead? _ ” Tristan pointed at the various exits. 

“There is something…” Pomeline started while pulling a strange-looking key from under her blouse. “The key is in the symbol…” She read from the map. 

“ _ Great. Which symbol. _ ” Her companion pointed up, where there were more glowing signs.

“But… Bookworm got his reading wrong.” She said confidently as she dug through the rubble on the symbol. 

“ _ What do you mean? The Key  _ **_isn’t_ ** _ in the symbol? _ ”

“No. It isn’t.” Pomeline leaned over with the key when suddenly a new voice spoke from one of the other ways. 

_ “Not the key, you  _ **_idiots_ ** _! Can’t you read?” _ The boy revealed himself. His body looked like it was made of tiny stars. He levitated a bit over the ground as his cape fluttered behind him. The symbol on his face was glowing strongly. “ _ The… _ ” He was interrupted when a long baton suddenly slammed into his face.

“Tt. I hate monologues.” Black Cat leaped from the shadows and swung his weapon again, only to be blocked by a glowing ring of symbols created by the akuma. 

“ _ You’re just like them! You don’t  _ **_understand_ ** _! _ ” The boy shouted. The shield pushed Cat away and Symbolist replaced it with another glowing ring, this time firing blasts at the hero. 

Black Cat was forced into the defensive. He started to spin his staff to create a shield that would protect him and the other teens that took cover behind him. Pomeline activated some mechanism and the four of them were now slowly descending into another room. The hero lost balance just for a moment, but it was enough for the akuma to hit him with a large symbol that froze him in place. Right at the edge. 

The akuma slowly approached Pomeline and Black Cat when Tristan leapt at it and bit into its skin.

“ _ Leave her alone! _ ” He shouted. The akuma easily ripped him out of himself and tossed the teen-bat at the other teens, making all three fall over the edge. At the last moment, Pomeline managed to grip Tristan’s leg and save herself while he hovered. Black Cat didn’t have much chance and he plummeted down into the dark abyss.

“Cat!” Marinette shouted as she and the rest of Detective Club entered the room above, just in time to see the hero fall off the edge.

\----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can hate me for the cliffy, but I just hit the NaNoWriMo 50k words barrier and I have to celebrate. See ya :P


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... some people hated the previous cliffhanger. In my defense, no one was *hanging* from the cliff.

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 20

\---------

_ “Cat!” Marinette shouted as she and the rest of Detective Club entered the room above, just in time to see the hero fall off the edge. _

Marinette pulled out her rope-dart and swung it at the pillar in the middle. The girl then leaped over the edge and jumped down. Half-way through the flight, she pulled the rope and allowed her weapon to dislodge and fall back into her arms. She then tossed it into the platform and fell over the edge. She could see Cat’s glowing eyes in the depth. At the last moment, she caught him and wrapped her arms around him. He could already move and responded in kind. They hung there for a moment, enjoying the relief that washed over them.

“Up or down?” Mari asked, chuckling nervously. Some tension left her with a bad joke. 

Before Cat had a chance to answer, the akuma sailed past them, its cloak aflame. At the edge of the platform, Olive stood surrounded by a fiery aura. Then, as the fire died down she seemed to realize what she’d done and ran away through some hidden passage on the way down. 

“I’ll go after her. You catch the akuma.” Marinette commanded. In truth, she needed some sort of cover to be able to transform and actually purify the butterfly. 

Cat only nodded. The two shifted their bodyweight until they swung. Marinette managed to grab onto the shelf that led to a hidden passage while the Cat plunged his claws into the wall and slid down. To the discomfort of everyone gathered, it was not a pleasant sound. 

\------

The Symbolist gathered himself from the ground and looked around. He was in some kind of entrance chamber, deep underground. There were tons of glowing mushrooms that enveloped the room with an eerie purple glow. There was a stone path leading toward giant doors. Over the doors, a large symbol of two interlocking “A” emanated cyan light that connected to the Symbolist. 

Beneath the giant symbol, on the arc, there was something written.  _ “eques caliginosus” _ . The akuma scowled. 

“They have no appreciation for  **symbols!** ” He then slowly approached the doors. As the Symbolist got closer, various signs started to glow one by one, revealing themselves. 

A purple mask appeared over the Symbolist’s face. Hawkmoth Jr. watched as his akuma communicated with the symbols and learned everything about the doors. As his hand touched the cold stone, the whole chamber shook at its base. The symbols on the doors turned purple for a moment before violently exploding and pushing the akuma across the room. 

“Stop!” Black Cat yelled, revealing his presence. He landed behind him without any sound. But alas, it was too late. The akuma was already flying through the room, with purple smoke emanating from the burns on his body. The Detective Club saw everything as they descended from the ceiling on the platform. 

When the Symbolist gathered himself, his mask was slightly cracked.

“I… I see!” The cyan light that shone from the crack was even brighter than the giant symbol. “I see  **everything!** ” he shouted. The moment he looked at Cat, the beam of light focused, and the hero had to dodge or he would be burned to crisp. “No!  **No!** Too much! I don’t…!  **_No!_ ** ” The akuma collapsed. A small purple butterfly exited his mask and started to ascend, leaving him to struggle on his own. It was clear that the pain was impossible. 

Ladybug descended on her yo-yo from the hole. As she saw the butterfly pass her, she captured the item and purified the corruption. 

As she landed on the ground, Cat ran to her, and side by side they walked to the akuma. Symbolist was now curled on the ground, sobbing in pain. 

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug tossed her yo-yo in the air, only to catch an old-fashioned camera, the kind that immediately printed the pictures. “Um… What am I…”

She was interrupted when the corruption that prevailed inside the Symbolist left him, leaving only a kid. His cape was still glowing, but it was red and gold this time. The symbols were giving more light than the mushrooms he was among. He was still screaming in pain. 

“Do something!” Kyle ran toward them, followed by the rest of the assembled Detective Club. 

“He’s in pain!”

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The superheroine tossed her camera in the air and the swarm of ladybugs flew out, fixing everything that was damaged… except Eric. They refused to come even close. After everything else was fixed and the spell ended, Ladybug tried to approach the boy who was still in pain. His cape was now hot to the point it started to lightly burn his neck. All the time, he was screaming things in a language neither she nor Cat could recognize.

“Do something!” Maps shouted at them. 

Ladybug hesitated before looking at her partner. They nodded and Black Cat activated Cataclysm. That did the trick and to everyone’s relief, the cloak disintegrated.

Eric calmed down, but his gaze was now empty, absent. A small trail of drool formed next to his mouth. 

“No…” The superheroine covered her mouth, but it was too late. It seemed that the boy went into some kind of shock. She quickly pulled the sunglasses from her yo-yo and put them on. 

“Tikki, Kaalki, Merge! Voyage!” A portal appeared that would lead them straight to Gotham General. She lifted the boy and tried to move him. Kyle was the first one to break through the shock and help her. Together, the two moved him in and the rest of the Detective Club followed. Only the Black Cat stayed on site. His baton opened slightly to reveal a small screen, not unlike a smartphone. He started to take pictures of every part of the cave. When he had enough, a quick mail sent it back to the Batcave. Only then did he leave. 

Outside, the key was gone, but he didn’t pay it enough attention. By now he had a much more important worry: his beloved would need comfort and he had to get to Gotham General as fast as possible. 

\--------

“Did you  _ really _ have to cripple that boy?” The feminine voice asked. “He wouldn’t remember it anyway.”

“I didn’t want to risk it.” Adrien huffed. “Besides, he was a brat.”

“Look who’s talking.” It wasn’t said as an accusation, but rather as a joke. One that actually made the blond boy smile. 

“You’re not better yourself.”

“Exactly! We’re practically made for each other!”

“I heard Joker will soon be looking for a new Harley Quinn. You would fill the role perfectly, you know?” He grumbled.  _ Soon… _

“Or, you could just finally stop trying to play the moral high ground.” She jabbed his chest and made him fall onto the armchair.

“Not. Now.” He seethed. “We still have work to do. Did everything go according to plan?” He glared at his companion, who shook her head in resignation. 

“Yes. We’ve got what we wanted. We’re lucky that bastard didn’t find us. I can’t wait until it’s all over…”

“Well, if you stopped reminding me about it every five minutes, we could’ve done it faster.” Adrien pointed out. 

“Spoilsport. And we had such a good mood.” 

“Until  _ you _ ruined it.” 

“Can’t blame me. I took it after my father’s side of the family.” She shrugged. 

“I can see that…” Adrien sighed in resignation. In moments like this, he doubted if it was actually worth it.

\---------------

The rest of the night was rather painful for Marinette. She started to blame herself for Eric’s fate, even though she made no mistake on her own. The doctors said that his brain functions were brought down to basic life support. Whatever happened to him, it was almost equal to a botched lobotomy, except physically his brain was fine. 

Sabine, when she learned about it, immediately called her sister to drag her ass to Gotham. They would not let it go that easily. She was now out for blood. Eric was perhaps the youngest student of Gotham Academy. What Agreste did to him was barbaric. 

Nobody doubted that it was a part of his larger plan and not just a random akuma. It was too strange to be any other way. And the symbols wouldn’t leave Marinette alone. She, Tim, and the Kwamis spent the whole Saturday trying to decipher them. They got nothing. The entrance down into the chamber was now also closed and locked, so they couldn’t examine it. 

In the middle of the night between Saturday and Sunday, she woke up to a dream. She saw what happened to the Symbolist in slow motion. Except then there was more. She saw the light that exploded from the crack in his mask burn Damian. Only to then shift and annihilate her friends from Pizza Club. But when he stared at her, he was now only Eric. The same empty eyes, the small trail of drool coming from his mouth. Only he spoke. 

“It’s your fault…” He sounded defeated. Sad. Pained. Tired. “Why… why didn’t you save me…” 

“Ladybug!” A face of the previous akuma, the tabloid editor appeared. 

“Marinette!” Chloé screamed. She was now covered in bloody bruises while Lila and Erica stood over her and laughed. 

“I can’t believe I ever actually wanted you to be my daughter. I was never proud.” Sabine’s voice echoed in her mind as she felt like her heart was pierced by a cold knife.

“You’re unworthy of my son.” Bruce glared at her, while dressed in his Batman outfit, minus the mask. “You can’t even defend one civilian.” 

“ **Marinette!** ” Another voice echoed through her mind, cutting off all sound. The images disappeared and she floated in the void, alone. 

“ _ Damian… _ ” She whispered as tears formed in her eyes. “ _ No… please… not you…” _

“ **Habibti!** ” Another loud echo. Her body shook violently. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and she stared into twin pools of liquid emerald. For a moment she couldn’t think straight. Then, she took account of her surroundings. She was on her bed, with Damian leaning over her. Correction, he was straddling her and pinning her hands over her head.

“Um… Damian?”

“You were having a nightmare and trashed around. Tikki woke me up. I had to immobilize you, lest you risked bodily harm to yourself or anyone who would come and wake you.” He informed her, letting her go and standing up. 

“Oh no! Did I accidentally swat Tikki?!” She panicked immediately. 

“Tt. She is fine, resting with Plagg.” He informed her. “Now that the nightmare is over, I will take my leave to avoid great bodily harm coming from your mother.” He started to walk rather fast, with a bit of fear in his eyes. 

“Damian…! Wait!” She shouted after him. 

“Angel?” He asked, immediately back by her side.

“Could you… could you sleep with me?” She asked before turning beet red. “I mean with me! In my bed! I mean not with-with me… I mean… you… Agh!” She let out an irritated huff. 

Damian smiled politely. “I understand, Habibti. If that is your wish, then of course. But please… don’t tell your mother.” He shivered. “She is terrifying.”

“I will protect you.” She smirked

“Tt. I don’t need protection.” 

“Suuuree...” 

Damian didn’t dignify it with any response but instead snuggled into his wife. The two fell asleep rather quickly, calmed by the presence of the other one. This time, there were no more nightmares. 

\----------

On Sunday morning, Marinette and her father were glued to the front of the TV, watching the reruns of the old Looney Tunes show. Damian was also there, but he paid little attention to the cartoon and instead focused on browsing through his phone. 

“Eureka!” Tim suddenly jumped from behind the old Grandfather’s Clock. Tom jumped from the couch and when he landed, the aftereffects sent both Marinette and Damian on the floor. 

“Tt. It better be important.” The boy grumbled. 

“It’s paramount! I figured the connection!”

“You mean the internet?” Steph walked into the room, attracted by the chaos. “I hate to break it to ya’ but it was there for quite a long time…” 

“Not that!” He dismissed her. “The connection between the book you found, the robbery of Wayne Vault, and the chamber deep under Gotham Academy!” 

“Care to enlighten us or are you waiting for a band?”

As if on cue, the drums in the cartoon started. Damian growled. 

“That will do.” Tim grinned. “But come down to the cave. You’ve all got to see this.” 

Reluctantly, Mari, Tom, and Damian gathered their things and walked down the secret passage. Not even five minutes later, they were joined in the cave by Bruce, Selina, and Sabine. The former two looked a bit disheveled. 

“What reason do you have to wake us up at this ungodly hour?” The woman asked, stretching. 

“It’s after eleven.” Sabine deadpanned.

“Can we please focus?” Bruce asked in his tired voice that he used when one of his kids did something not-illegal but close.

“Okay. So…” Tim started his long speech. 

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW THAT'S A CLIFFHANGER.
> 
> I'm really curious what you'll come up with. Now it's high time to post all your theories about the ongoing mystery. I have everything planned and this chapter gives any remaining clues you might need. At least I hope. There will probably be one more chapter before Endgame. And this time I hope that no sequel of this sequel will need to be planned...


	21. Chapter 21

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 21

\----------

“Can we please focus?” Bruce asked in his tired voice that he used when one of his kids did something not-illegal but close.

“Okay. So… In the chamber, apart from the symbols, there was something else written on the arc. ‘ _ eques caliginosus’ _ .”

“The Dark Knight.” Bruce translated. 

“And part of the Wayne Family Crest.” Tim finished. “Now, initially, I found it strange that someone would put it over something that looks rather old.  _ Until _ …” he made a dramatic pause.

“What’s going on here?” Chloé and Cass walked down the stairs, both seemed rather tired. The blonde glared at the detective Robin. “You playing Velma again?”

“I take offense in that.” He muttered. 

“And I don’t care. Fine. Carry on then.” She took her seat next to Marinette and Damian. Cass jumped on the table behind them and also sat down, without any words. 

“As I was saying…” He grumbled. “Then I remembered what you told me about Brother Malleus. It rang a bell and I checked over the family records. Turns out Malleus was in fact a Wayne! In fact, it was an alias used by Nathaniel Wayne, the first member of the family that arrived in what would become Gotham. He was an accomplished witch-hunter. Most of the tales about him were dismissed as legends. That is until I compared the original records with the Chronicle you saved from the library.” 

“Let me guess… they were all akumas?”

“All but one. Amity Arkham. She was the only woman he burned even though she wasn’t an Akuma. I couldn’t find any journals of his, which is strange since all other Waynes kept some…” 

“You think they were in the stolen box?” Bruce asked.

“It’s one possibility, but maybe there is something else. I think whatever it was, it’s directly connected with the symbols and the chamber under the Academy.”

“But what could he be hiding there?”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out, but no luck so far. We do know that the symbols and the chamber are connected. It’s a form of magic. There is one missing piece though. One that could tell us everything.”

“Don’t keep us waiting, Sally,” Chloé muttered.

“Where did that one come from?” Marinette asked, curiously. 

“I lowkey ran out of good books, so I’m going through TV shows now.” The blonde explained with a bit of mischief in her eyes. 

“You know you’re irritating?”

“That’s the point.” Chloé dismissed him.

“Whatever. Alan Wayne, Nathaniel’s son, wrote in his journal about ‘Book of Old Gotham’. It was supposed to be the answer to the calamity that plagued Gotham.”

“Hm… Is it possible he referred to Silverlock?” Bruce asked

“I don’t think so. It’s more likely he spoke about some curse placed over the town.” Tim countered. “At least there was no mention of the calamity ever being a person. It was treated more like… like a curse or a disease…”

“Hm…” Bruce drifted off, thinking about something. 

“Do we know where that Book of Old Gotham is?”

“No.” The young detective shook his head. “That’s the thing. It’s been missing for at least a century. It’s supposed to be a chronicle of times when Gotham was just a colonial settlement.”

“So the passage about the Lord of Butterflies is actually taken from that book?”

“That’s what I suspect. But someone intentionally corrupted it. They removed the crucial parts of the later story.” 

“So… we’ve got nothing? All this fuss for nothing?”

“We know what we’re looking for.” Sabine summarized. 

“Exactly. And we know what Hawkass Jr. wants. If we get the book, we’ll effectively stop his long-term plan. The one he came to Gotham in the first place for.”

“Tt. I would think the bastard is more interested in my Angel.”

“Except whatever he’s looking for will probably serve just that purpose. He went as far as lobotomizing someone to make sure no one would figure out exactly what he wants.”

“I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!” Marinette shouted. “Why can’t he just get into a dump and die?!” 

Damian and Sabine pulled the girl into a hug. “Don’t worry sweetie. I’ll make him pay.” Her mother muttered. “Aunt Sandra is coming to help us directly now.” 

“Excuse me!?” Tim jumped at the news. 

“Did she… she seriously invite Lady Shiva to come to Gotham?” Stephanie asked in shock, not sure if she should believe it.

“Sandra will behave.” Sabine shut them up. “She can have valuable insight and contacts. Besides, I’m no longer taking any chances.”

“I won’t condone…” Bruce started in a heavy tone, but Sabine cut him off. 

“I. Don’t. Care.” She seethed. “I’m not a vigilante fighting crimes. I’m a retired assassin if it somehow escaped someone.” She looked around. “I don’t like killing. I hate killing. I did my best to escape.” Tom put his arms protectively around his wife and pulled her closer to his chest. “I escaped that life to start a family. I… we made a mistake once. We didn’t protect Mari from that liar. That’s my regret and I will have to live with it. I will not live with the knowledge that I didn’t do what I needed to save her. You can help. Or you can get out of my way.” She glared at Bruce. Selina took refuge behind the man. 

“You’re talking about killing a sixteen-year-old…” He scoffed before once again being interrupted.

“Don’t. I respect you and what you’re trying to do.” She stopped the debate. “But I’ll do what I have to to protect my family.  _ Whatever  _ it might be.” Sabine walked out with Tom still hugging her tightly to show support. 

That seemed to be the end of any further discussion for now. 

\---------

Monday was supposed to be the trip to Gotham History Museum for the exchange students. At first, the school wanted to cancel it due to the tragedy of Friday night, but Madame Bustier argued that it would be better to give the children some sense of normality. 

At first, Marinette didn’t want to go. She hated any time she would have to spend with her class. Then, she realized this might’ve turned out to be the first event when the two biggest problems decided to not go. Lila used the ‘traumatic experience’ of an event that ‘she didn’t want to talk about’ to wiggle her way out of the boring trip and Alya, like a good little lapdog, stayed with her to give her some comfort. Madame Bustier didn’t even bother to corroborate the story or check with the school faculty. Of course.

Not that Marinette would as much as lift an eyebrow as the reaction. She would dance some later when she was finally sure her trip would be empty of the major irritation. The class usually left her alone when Lila wasn’t there to directly fan their anger. It did strike her as a bit strange that the Liar would miss an opportunity to torment her, but Allegra, Felix, Claude, and Jon assured her that the school would be completely safe. 

As the group exited the bus, with Damian, Chloé, and Marinette at the back, everyone could marvel at the giant posters that still hung on the walls of the museum. Damian grabbed Marinette’s hand and nodded to her. She felt more at ease with him. A woman met the group on the stairs. 

“Hello, students.” She greeted them. “My name is Ethel and I’ll be your guide today. It’s my pleasure to welcome you to Gotham History Museum. Follow me now to receive your identifiers and we can start the trip.”

“Um… Mademoiselle…” Caline started, but she was unsure what to sell.

“It’s just Ethel.” 

“What my colleague tried to say, Ethel,” Sabine interceded, “is that there will be two less students. After Friday night, they didn’t feel well enough.”

“Understandable.” The woman responded. “Let’s go.” She smiled and led them into the museum. It turned out that it was packed today, quite a lot of people came. At least three tourist groups and one other school were already entering by the time they all had their identifiers. The class was actually quite subdued without Alya and Lila to fan the flames of hatred. 

After everyone got their tags, Ethel started the tour. She was clearly passionate about the history of Gotham and wanted to tell the class as much interesting trivia as she could squish in there. Marinette was especially interested in the fashion of various periods and Ethel did not disappoint, always giving a very accurate description of clothes from each period. At some point, the aspiring fashion designer stopped taking notes and instead made sketches of the clothes on display. 

Damian just shook his head and started to take notes for her. 

They moved through the colonial period, the American War for Independence, the American Civil War, the industrial revolution, the first World War, The roaring twenties, the great depression, the second world war… After that one, they had a lunch break on the stairs leading to the museum. By then, Marinette had filled at least twenty pages with random sketches and ideas. She would have to elaborate on them, but she was already envisioning a whole collection of history-inspired designs.

Damian chuckled when she couldn’t find her sandwich and handed her his own. 

“I swear! I packed it! I even put it on the counter in the kitchen to make sure I didn’t forget it!” She tried to defend herself.

“I’ll call Alfred to put it back into the freezer then.” Her mother chuckled. “We wouldn’t want it to spoil.” 

“Agh!” Marinette groaned. She left it on the counter of course. When she unwrapped Damian’s lunch, she handed him one of the two sandwiches that were in. Then, she looked at him suspiciously. “You knew I would forget.” 

“We have been together for over half a year now.”

“Our anniversary!” She squeaked suddenly.

“Your birthday.” He replied before taking a bite. Chloé and Sabine both giggled when the realization hit the young designer. Marinette started to fiddle with her ring.

“I… I feel bad for forgetting.”

“Tt. I don’t care about such things. It’s not like I really celebrate such things. It’s impractical.”

“But…” 

“You did give me the outfit for the outing.” He dismissed it. “It’s unimportant.”

“You remembered and I didn’t!” She still tried to argue. “I’m a terrible person…”

Chloé walked over and grabbed her shoulders. “If you say something like that about my best friend again, I’m gonna slap you.”

“But… You would be hitting your best friend.”

“Ugh! Fine. But I will take away your designing privileges.”

“What designing privileges?” Mari asked, confused.

“This,” Chloé smirked as she snatched away her sketchbook. 

“Chloé!” The bluenette moaned. “You’re mean!” 

“Shush! I’m looking out for you.”

Sabine chuckled at the exchange that went on between the girls. Chloé changed much through these six months. While she was still sometimes cold and bossy, the blonde was now only mean to people who deserved it. Surprisingly, she also allowed what Stephanie affectionately called her ‘nerdy side’ to show up sometimes. Chloé stopped hiding her adoration for detective novels and superheroes. Luckily, she didn’t have the hero-worship that Alya girl seemed to have and actually retained her brain cells. She was actually scarily intelligent once Sabine got to know her. She just didn’t bother with her grades that much. 

When they returned to their tour, Sabine focused on the rest of the class, making sure they didn’t cause any trouble. When the group entered the modern era and the hall of heroes and villains, Ethel allowed the group to spread for a time being. 

The former assassin stood on the side and silently observed everyone and everything. She saw Marinette, Damian, and Ethel approach the statue of Joker and his goons.

“Weird. I could’ve sworn he wore a lighter shade of purple last week. And the stripes were toxic green, not neon green. Plus the hat had a card on the left, not right.” Her daughter commented while taking a closer look at the statue

“Well, sorry missy! It’s not like I could strip that useless mannequin!” The statue answered as he and the goons suddenly started to move. 

As soon as she heard that, Sabine’s eyes widened. Her muscles tensed and she wanted to shout a warning or dash forward, but then something smashed into the back of her head and the world went black as she plummeted down into the ground.

Harley Quinn stepped down from her own pedestal and stretched. 

“Mistah J! I got that one!” She shouted happily. 

The goons started to fire their guns in the air and spread around the room. The crowd started to run toward the exits until they were blocked too. The stupid class collectively remained there, as did two more school trips. 

Damian tried to evacuate with Mari, but they had no way to run when Joker was aiming his gun at them. He thought about smoke pellets, but he couldn’t guarantee they would manage to move out in time. 

“So these are the brats that blond pimp wanted me to get? They aren’t that impressive…” Joker looked clearly unamused. “I mean messing with the Waynes gets soooo boring…” 

“On the ground!” One of the goons shouted and shoved the butt of his gun at Ethel’s knee, making her stumble and fall over. Marinette and Damian reluctantly followed suit. 

“Now…” The criminal smiled. It was the most creepy thing Marinette has ever seen, and she met Adrien. It was a whole new level of creepy, one that would probably haunt her dreams. “Let’s have some  _ fun _ !” The cold laughter filled the whole room.

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're so close to the finale


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a more-than-usual brutal fight and character death in this chapter. Basically, Joker is a bastard that shouldn't be ever let out of a dark cell at worst and dead at best.

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 22

\-------------

_ “Now…” The criminal smiled. It was the most creepy thing Marinette has ever seen, and she met Adrien. It was a whole new level of creepy, one that would probably haunt her dreams. “Let’s have some fun!” The cold laughter filled the whole room. _

Marinette shivered and Damian squeezed her hand lightly. He would make sure she got out of there even if he had to leave everyone else to die. 

“Oh! Look! He is trying to comfort his girlfriend.” Joker cooed and the bluenette felt the urge to gag at his tone. “It would’ve been cute if the two of you weren’t so annoyingly in love.” He groaned while waving his revolver like it was some harmless stick and not a weapon. 

“Tt. What do you want, Joker?” Damian decided that stalling was the best option here.

“Me? You care about poor little Joker?” The madman maniacally laughed at his joke. “I’m touched, Damiboo. Really!” 

In the back, the class was cuddled together while Ethel, Damian, and Marinette were forced before the Joker. Caline Bustier was nowhere to be seen and Sabine was knocked out with Harley Quinn standing over her and keeping watch. 

Their situation was miserable at best.

“Why do you…” Marinette tried to ask, but the realization hit her. Blond. “Agreste. You’re working for Adrien Agreste!” She shouted.

In response, Joker slapped her hard enough for her to fall on the ground, with a big, red imprint on her cheek.

“I don’t work  _ for _ that little shit!” The madman shouted. “He just happened to suggest a nice target for me. And smuggle me out of Arkham.” 

“But boss… The boy did pay us and now we’re doing what he told…” One of the goons asked while scratching his bald head. 

“Shut up Bobo.”

“Actually, I’m Bobo.” the other goon said. “He’s Bozo.”

“I. Don’t. Care.” Joker seethed while pointing his gun at the goons.

“Sorry boss.” Both muttered while looking down. 

“Now… Where was I…” Joker looked around before zeroing on Ethel. “Why the scared face, honey?” He asked with an ugly grin. “You need to smile more!” 

As he slowly approached the guide, she tried to move away. Joker shot his gun and she let an ear-piercing scream as her thigh was pierced by a bullet. The woman turned around and tried to crawl away, desperately grasping for some salvation or a miracle. 

Joker calmly walked over to her and kneeled so when she finally lifted her face, she looked right into his smile. “Cheers!” He joked as a purple mist flew from the flower in his buttonhole. Ethel started to maniacally laugh for everyone still gathered to see. Her face was now twisted in a painfully wide smile and she paled considerably. Her laughter echoed while she slowly whittled until she fell limp, still smiling widely. 

Several children started to cry. Adults that were also caught in the room tried to keep a confident face for their sake, but they were also shaking. 

For Marinette, it suddenly became very real. It finally got to her in how much danger she was in. She couldn’t transform with all these witnesses around. The class would tell everyone and their dog the moment they were out. Damian was in the same position. She didn’t trust herself to take out Joker and all these goons without more people dying. 

Speaking of the devil, the madman walked over to where the two teens were kneeling. He motioned for the goons and they bound the couple with zip-ties. 

“We wouldn’t want either of you to ruin my fun, right?” He chuckled darkly. “Everyone knows the little Wayne Spawn is too talented for his own good. And don’t think I haven’t heard about poor Lightfly miss… or was it Firebug…” 

“Um… You mean Firefly, sir?” One of the goons suggested. In response, Joker shot him in the face. The body fell to the ground. 

“Don’t correct me!” Joker then thought for a moment. “He was right though… Meh. Whatever.” 

Marinette felt bile gather in her mouth. She felt like she was going to be sick. She tried to cuddle with Damian, but her arms being bound behind her back made it rather difficult. She could feel Tikki shift under her jacket, but she couldn’t help much. Everyone’s eyes were focused on them. 

“Now… The blond brat said that I should kill the black-haired and bring him the blue-haired one… But where is the fun in that?” Another evil laughter filled the room. Without further notice, Joker pointed his gun at Marinette. “Eney,” then, he switched to Damian. “Meney.” Back to Marinette. “Kenney.” He continued to switch between the two as he recited some strange variation of the counting rhythm. 

Harley watched it all with a mad glimmer in her eyes. Her mister J. was showing them who was the boss! She looked at the woman she was supposed to look out for and spat on the ground. She was pretty useless. 

Abruptly, the villain side-kick found herself on the floor as Sabine swiped her legs in a scissor-like motion and tripped her. Before Harley could get up, Sabine jumped up and hit her with the butt of her own hammer. When it was not enough, a strong kick to her neck caused her to momentarily lose breath, which Sabine deemed enough of a distraction. With a palm-chop, she cut off the nearby statue’s head.

“Eat that you stupid Clown!” She screamed and tossed the statue piece at Joker’s head. 

Joker finished his rhyme while pointing his gun right at Marinette’s forehead. “You…” Before he got to fire, a replica head of Poison Ivy smashed into him. The force made him move his hand and the following shot didn’t hit Marinette’s head, instead only going through her thigh. She let out a cry of pain and Damian let out a feral growl. He wanted to launch himself at the villain, but someone else was first. 

The moment Marinette let out a cry of pain, Sabine saw red. She smashed the hammer on Harley’s head with enough strength for the (weaker) head to shatter, leaving her only with a wooden staff. She charged forward, dodging the first hail of bullets from the goons. Once she got in range of the first two, she swiped her staff under the legs of the first one while delivering a palm-strike to his weapon. The resulting series managed to hit two more. She didn’t check if they were dead. A swift strike of her staff at his nose knocked him out while she used it and launched forward. She delivered a powerful punch into Joker’s face just as the Madman just got over the initial shock. 

She didn’t stop there. A wide swing of her staff met Joker’s mid-riff with enough power to turn her impromptu weapon into splinters, leaving her only with a short, sharp stick. Sabine didn’t even stop for a moment when she drove the item into the criminal’s liver.

Joker tried to fight back, but Sabine disarmed him with a swift move that broke his wrist. She was now holding the gun. Five more bullets. Five shots. Five goons dead. Each right between the eyes before they got a chance to comprehend the ongoing fight. She then used the gun as a club to hit Joker twice in the forehead before tossing it at the last standing goon. The metal weapon hit him in the face, smashing the clown mask and putting the man out for the time being. 

Joker was now bleeding from above the eyebrow, his nose was definitely broken, he had a wooden stick in his liver and a broken wrist. He still laughed maniacally. With his healthy arm, he pulled out a crowbar.

“You’re actually more fun than the Bat!” He continued to laugh as he charged at Sabine, who with cold fury disarmed him while twisting his arm. There was a series of audible crushes and Joker’s other appendage was now hanging limply along his body. “So! Much! Fun!” he cheered and tried to charge at Sabine, head first. The woman jumped over him, using his shoulders to support herself. She didn’t let him go through, and violently gripped the sides of his head, making him jerk forward and lose momentum a bit. 

Joker was still laughing. She tried to choke him and knock him out while he wiggled in her grip and tried to escape. Her iron grip made it impossible as she clenched his throat. Joker saw their reflection in a large piece of broken glass on the floor. Steel determination on her face surprised him. It wasn’t like the Bat. She wouldn’t let him go. The laughter stopped and now the people gathered in the museum saw the criminal in a completely new situation. Joker was actually scared. 

“No! Stop!” He begged. “That’s not how it’s supposed to end! I’m not ready!” His words were near whisper, but in the silent hall, they could’ve as well been shouting. “I swear I wasn’t going to hurt you much! I only wanted to play with the girl and the Wayne brat! That blond bastard paid me! I had nothing against you!” Joker tried. He had no idea why that woman attacked him with so much rage and fury.

Anger bubbled inside Sabine. She’s seen the reports on what that sorry excuse for a man did with his victims. She would deal with Agreste later. Right now, she would end the one that hurt her girl. 

She let go of his neck and Joker took a deep breath. Before he could once more open his mouth and say anything, Sabine grabbed his head and twisted it until an audible snap resonated through the hall. 

Joker fell dead on the floor, an empty expression of surprise and fear on his face. 

\----------

A figure in a purple suit walked through the tunnel. The sound of his cane resonated through the walls as he approached the fork, lit up by purple mushrooms. There, he pulled a golden key from the top of his cane, which he entered into the keyhole in the center of the room. Another figure stepped from the shadows that shrouded the tunnel leading east. 

“Aren’t you afraid of what that bastard will do to the bluenette of yours?” The peacock woman walked toward him. “Or have you finally moved on and accepted my offer?” She smiled at him. 

“The wish can bring her back. The wish will fix everything. Then, we can all have what we want.” 

A third figure joined them. She wore a red-orange jacket over a dark gray romper that had tiny white spots. Additionally, she had light gray tights and brown high heel boots. Her hair was made into a strange sausage-like visage.

“Are you trying to gather yourself a Harem, Adrikins?” Lila asked sweetly. 

“It’s not like I try. You hellish women throw yourself at me.” He argued with a scowl. After he twisted the key, the platform started to slowly descend into darkness.

“Come on Adrikins! I didn’t mean it was a  _ bad _ thing, did I?” Lila tried. 

The blond looked at the other miraculous wielder in hopes of any support, but she just shrugged. 

“I told you I’m not averted by sharing. Grandfather never settled with one woman either.” 

“Your grandfather is older than the United States.” 

“Age was not a problem.” The Peacock countered. “Now let’s focus on our goal.”

She pulled a rusted metal box from somewhere and forced it open. Inside, there were two leatherbound journals, a folded map, and a smaller box. Lila hesitantly pulled out the last item and opened it. Inside, on a soft pillow laid a golden ring with the Wayne Family crest. At first, she didn’t want to put it on or even touch it. She placed the open box on the ground and glared at it with hatred. It used to represent her hopes. Now, it was only anger and regret. 

Lila opened her purse and pulled a small jar, a brush, and a smaller pouch that was tied with a leather strip. When she opened the jar, the air was filled with a strange smell. A mixture of scented oils, candle wax, and sulfur. She quickly painted a circle of runes around the box. From the pouch, she took a pinch of dark-blue dust that she dropped over the ring. Her eyes glowed pink for a moment before the light left her eyes and entered the ring. A single crack appeared over the band. Now, the ring was pulsing with magic.

“Are you sure that’ll work?” 

“Don’t worry your pretty eyes about that.” She dismissed Adrian’s concern.

The peacock dropped her transformation and walked over to pick up the item. “Good job, spirit.” She had black hair with a red streak going on the right side. An ugly scar went through her right eye. She was half-blind.

“Don’t call me that, eyeless.” Lila snapped. “My father might be a worthless slave, but I worked too hard to be compared to him.”

“You little…” The black-haired girl was about to launch herself at Lila when Adrien stopped her with his cane. 

“Mara, Lila, control yourself.”

“Yes… my lord.” The girl named Mara bowed her head. 

The platform finally arrived at their destination in the chamber deep under Gotham Academy. The trio slowly approached the doors, with Mara carrying the ring. She picked it from the box and pressed it into a tiny hole in the center. Quickly, she and Lila ran away and hid behind the rocks there. Adrien only took a single step back. 

Symbols on the door seemed to accept the ring and the lock twisted. Before it could fully open and activate other symbols, the crack on the ring glowed brighter. As the gate was in transition, the symbols were not working properly. A strong explosion rocked the cave, but Adrien was unaffected. A smirk formed on his face. He didn’t wait for the dust to die down, instead confidently marching forward. 

The inner sanctum was a rather large room, filled with piles of gold, weapons, and bones. In the center, there was a pool. A small stone bridge led to an island in the middle. There, on a large pedestal, laid an old book. The island was surrounded by at least four rows of clay jars with lids sealed on them. 

Triumphantly, Adrien walked onto the island. When he read the title of the book, he laughed as he could feel the power in it. Drawing the sword from his cane, he slashed at the nearest jug. When it opened, a small, black butterfly flew out of it. The blond boy laughed as he smashed another one. And another one. He destroyed them all until he was surrounded by a swarm of akumas under his command. Their power pulsed inside the room. 

“Fly! Fly my little akumas! And evilize those you can find!” 

Over a hundred butterflies left, but by the time they reached the exit, there were already thousands. Tens of thousands of butterflies descended upon the city of Gotham as the clock struck midnight. The vengeance of old Gotham was upon them. 

Adrien grabbed the book and handed it to Lila, who couldn’t hide her smile. 

“And the slave became the master,” Adrien smirked. “But don’t try thinking you can defeat me. I still hold the power here.”

“As you wish… my lord.” She laughed as she commanded the old spirit bound to the book. She would get vengeance on all those who opposed her. Starting with a pair of blonde bitches. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know it might come as a bit of surprise, but I always planned two not one.


	23. Chapter 23

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 23

\----------

Sabine used Joker’s knife to cut the zip-ties that bound her children. Most of the people were terrified to the point they were paralyzed. She gently helped Marinette and Damian stand up. The couple started to slowly guide the people out. The crowd started to thin as time passed, but some people were still in shock. 

With her most gentle smile, Sabine walked toward one of the school trips, the one with the youngest children (not the Parisian class). She kneeled in front of a shaking girl. 

“Hey. What’s your name, Sweetie?” She asked calmly. 

“Um…” The kid kept shaking.

“It’s okay. We’re safe now.”

“I’m Bridgette.” The girl squeaked. 

“You’re very brave, Bridgette, you know that?” 

“I… I am?” 

“Yes. You’re a very brave girl. Do you want to help me?”

“I… I think?” the little kid asked. 

“Okay. Can you stand up?”

In response, the girl slowly got onto her legs with minor help from Sabine. Emboldened by this, several more kids followed suit, some even helping their friends. Two men walked to Sabine.

“Ma’am… Thank you… I… I never wanted to come to Gotham. We’re from Metropolis and the headmaster somehow thought it would be a good idea for this trip…”

“Don’t worry, sir.” Sabine stopped him. “I’m supposed to be a chaperone for the class from Paris. I know the feeling. Can you lead the kids out?”

“Y-yes.” He nodded, still a bit shaken. The girl put her hand into his and smiled. 

“We can be brave together, Mr. Svenson!” She managed to say in a somewhat cheerful tone. 

“Is that everyone!?” Sabine shouted, looking around. She didn’t see anyone else, most people already out. Harley Quinn and three remaining goons that didn’t die were still unconscious. With a feeling of grim satisfaction, Sabine also walked out to the cordon of police that was waiting outside. 

\------------

On days like this, Gordon hated his job. First, they received an ‘anonymous’ letter that Joker spread laughing gas bombs all around the city. Then, the museum was taken hostage by the same madman. Over eighty civilians were caught inside. His forces were already spread thin. He was debating sending in the team when people started to suddenly leave the building.

Immediately, paramedics started to work overtime and Gordon’s headache increased. Damian Wayne and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were leading them all out. He motioned for them to come closer, which they did. Thanks for that. 

“Tt. Joker and his goons have been dealt with.” Damian greeted him. 

“Did Batman already arrive? I thought he was still trying to deal with the toxin bombs…”

“Um… It was my mother…” Marinette started. 

“Joker will not be a problem anymore.” Damian cut her off before she said too much. 

More and more people kept pouring out, including the French class, who were on the verge of panic. Caline immediately ran to them as soon as she saw them and pulled everyone (sans Marinette, Chloé, and Damian) into a collective hug. 

Then, Sabine exited the museum leading the last group of children outside. She kept a calm expression at first and managed not to break it until the kids were safe with paramedics. Then, she met Caline’s gaze.

“Madame Cheng! It’s so good…” The teacher started, but Sabine delivered a straight punch right at Caline’s face. She then turned to a nearby police officer who was honestly too afraid to even try to stop her. 

“Arrest her. She willfully left her charges in the same room as Joker and his goons, instead trying to save her own skin.” The woman seethed. 

“Y-yes madame.” He nodded and pulled a set of handcuffs. They didn’t pay him enough to try and oppose someone like that. 

“You can’t!” Rose protested.

“She’s our teacher! She cares for us!” Kim joined.

“Yeah! Arrest madame Cheng!” Sabrina shouted loud enough to attract the attention of everyone around. “She killed people in there!”

Sabine, for her part, remained calm among the barrage of accusations. Up until the last part that is. “Yes. I killed monsters that would’ve slaughtered everyone inside. I did what I had to do to protect those I love. Now you’ll all shut up and wait for your turn to give statements. In the meantime, since Caline is now under arrest you’re all my responsibility. Everyone sit down and behave!” She raised her voice only slightly, but everyone around her sat down. Not only her class but also the spectators that gathered there. The police officer that was arresting Caline stopped mid-way. 

“Excuse me, Madame Cheng?” Gordon walked toward her. Marinette and Damian followed him. 

“Yes?” She asked, trying to regain her bearing. “Can I help you, commissioner?”

“My boys found several bodies inside and only one belonged to a civilian. From the statements we gathered so far, it seems you’re responsible.”

“Yes. That green-haired bastard and his happy bunch of madmen tried to kill my daughter. I just responded in kind.”

“Madame… You’ve killed eight trained mercenaries and  _ Joker _ ?” He asked in disbelief. 

“Seven. One died for correcting his boss.” She clarified. “But yes.”

“I’m sorry then, but in that case, you’ll have to come with me, madame.” Gordon scratched the back of his head.

“Sadly, that’s impossible for the time being. Until someone from Gotham Academy arrives here, I can’t leave the charges alone. Their only other teacher was just arrested for gross negligence.”

Gordon stared at her for a moment. “Of course. Yes. I understand. I’ll contact them immediately.” 

“Tt. I trust Madame Cheng will meet no trouble from the police side.” Damian warned them. “She’s a hero and should be treated as such.” He glared at Gordon. 

“Don’t worry, lad. We’ll just need to confirm her statement. As there were no civilian casualties resulting from her actions, she just needs to get cleared at the precinct.”

One by one, the class gave their statements while they waited for a substitute teacher to arrive. 

Finally, Batman arrived in the Batmobile. He heard the news, but the bombs were automated and he couldn’t pause the search. The last one almost exploded until he got there in the nick of time. He stormed toward Sabine, who met his angry gaze with steel resolve and calm expression. 

“What have you done?!” He shouted at her in his gruff voice. 

“Protected my family, Batman.” She dismissed him. “I already told you once. I respect you, but I’m willing to do whatever it takes to protect those I care about.”

“You killed eight men!” 

“Yes.” She nodded. “They were armed and willing to kill.” 

“You…” 

“I’m a civilian, Bat. I don’t have a kevlar suit. I don’t usually carry a whole belt full of weapons with me. I did what I had to in hopes to protect those I love. I’ll live with the blood on my hands.” For a small moment, her mask cracked, but the vigilante didn’t comment. 

“Fine. But be careful in the future.” He turned around and jumped back into his car without further ado. 

“That… was strange.” Gordon shook his head. “When did you meet Batman?”

“Some time ago, we had a discussion.” Sabine made it clear that she wasn’t willing to discuss her private life here.

\---------

Any and all investigation into Sabine’s past ended when Mayor Kane stormed the precinct and practically dragged Gordon by the ear. Almost unanimous agreement among the Gotham citizens was that she was a hero for ridding them of the madman. The newspapers were praising her quick thinking and reaction. 

Gordon personally had nothing against that. 

As soon as she arrived at the Manor, she stormed to the training room in the cave and proceeded to dismantle the practice mannequins available there. One by one, she tore through them until her bottled rage subdued slightly. Marinette brought her father with Kaalki’s help so that he could help her mother. 

When everyone finally calmed down, Sabine called a meeting of  _ everyone _ . 

“He did  _ what?! _ ” Jason asked while reaching for his gun. 

“Hired the Joker, yes.” Damian nodded. 

“Does he even realize how utterly  _ stupid _ this is?” Chloé asked while flailing her hands. 

“I… I believe he is gone completely now.”

“Well, we can give him Joker’s old cell. It’s not like it’s gonna be occupied anymore.” Jason snorted. 

“Still… It’s not matching his M.O. to just send Joker like that… What exactly did he gain?” Tim looked at everyone

“Nothing.” Stephanie summarized. “Thanks to Madam Cheng who took him out for good.”

“That’s it. His plans are never that simple. Why not just use some akuma? Why bother with breaking Joker out of prison, giving him mercenaries, and sending him after Marinette and Damian?” Tim pointed out. 

“Because Joker’s actions are irreversible,” Marinette muttered. 

“Tt. If an akuma got to me, Ladybug could fix it with the cure. If Joker killed me, it would’ve been permanent… or as permanent as it gets.” Damian looked at Jason, who snorted. 

“Maybe. Or he wanted everyone’s attention…” Tim was interrupted by an alarm going on in the Cave.

“What’s going on?!” Tom asked. 

The screen of the Batcomputer turned into a mass of camera feeds that showed Gotham City in flames. They could see thousands of civilians getting touched by black butterflies and transformed into various monsters. Except the akumas seemed to sink into their hearts, not the items. 

The realization hit Marinette first. 

“Tikki! You said you were never in Gotham!” 

“Yes, Marinette.” The kwami answered, unsure of the connection. 

“Nathaniel Wayne caught at least sixty akumas into runic jars before the Butterfly miraculous was reclaimed! If you were never in Gotham, how could they purify them!?”

“No…” The realization dawned on everyone. 

“He couldn’t,” Bruce muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. 

“Exactly! So he did the next best thing and buried them deep under what became Gotham Academy. The vault is where he stored them!” 

“And now Agreste opened them all.”

Tikki, Plagg, and Roaar grasped. “But… with the amount of negative energy gathered in Gotham, those akumas would never stop growing in power…”

“ **He can now command tens of thousands of old akumas without any drain on his power.** ” The tiger kwami added. 

“We need serious backup. But no Justice League. Seriously the last thing I need would be Superman turned into Akuma. We still don’t know if powers carry over to the transformation.”

“Who then? The butterflies don’t care about emotions.” 

“People we can trust.” Marinette solemnly spoke as she unlocked the hidden vault and pulled the Miraculous Box. Every part opened and gave all Kwamis appeared out. 

“You called us, Guardian?” Wayzz asked. 

“We’ll need all of your help this time.” 

“It’ll be our honor.” The Kwamis echoed. 

Marinette turned to the bats. “Dress up. I’ll need to summon some people here and I don’t want to endanger your identities.”

“So we aren’t getting the magical girls’ powers?” Jason complained and Dick smacked him in the back of his head. 

“Move out!” Sabine shouted at them. Immediately, everyone scattered to suit up. 

“If I may suggest something, Madam Marinette, it might be prudent to share your secret with those you choose.”

“Wha…?!” She was startled by the butler appearing behind her.

“In times like this, trust is the key to survival.” He spoke before walking toward a metal platform. After he pressed a hidden button, a metal tube suddenly jumped from there. Inside, a much more elegant suit than what he wore now rested. It was surrounded by enough weapons to arm a whole battalion. “Excuse me while I get ready.” He grabbed the outfit and an umbrella before going to the changing room. 

Marinette took a deep breath and looked at Damian. “Do you think it’s a good idea too?”

“I trust your judgment.” He started before looking at his wife in contemplation. “While my upbringing is telling me that revealing secrets to others will only weaken us, what I learned from my brothers has shown me that trust builds trust.”

“Okay then. Let’s do this.”

Chloé was about to leave them to their thing when someone grabbed her shoulder.

“Tt. Where do you think you’re going?” Damian asked her. 

“Somewhere I won’t be a bother.” She replied with a sigh.

“I have a rather impatient Kwami here who thinks your talents will have more use elsewhere.

“Yas! Yas!” Chloé cheered. “I’m ready, Marinette!” She almost broke into tears. “I… I never hoped you would trust me again…”

“And yet you’ve still tried to be the best possible…  _ Chloé _ .” She smiled. “Now take the miraculous, but don’t transform yet. We need a few more people. Kaalki, can you open several portals without transforming?”

“Of course Marinette. It’ll be my pleasure.” With that, the horse Kwami waved the appendage, and multiple blue circles formed. 

Kagami, Luka, Allegra, Claude, Felix, Maps, Pom, Kyle, Colton, and Jon fell into the room. 

“I tried to open a portal to Olive, but it was too late. She was already possessed…” 

“Don’t worry.”

“We’re in the Batcave!?” Maps had stars in her eyes. 

“Um… what’s going on? Marinette? Why did we just get swallowed by the blue rings?” Pom looked around. “And what are those flying… things?”

“Okay. I know that for some this might be a bit confusing at first…” The bluenette tried to speak, but Maps but her off.

“You’re ladybug and Damian is really Black Cat and you want our help in beating the army of Demons and Hawkass jr., who unleashed might previously unknown and now you’re gathering a party for an incredible quest to save the world and restore the balance before it’s too late and everything falls to the darkness.” She said it all in one breath, which to be honest was mildly impressive…

“No way…” Colton dismissed her, but Marinette smirked.

“Actually, that’s pretty accurate. So… wanna help us save the world?”

\------------


	24. Chapter 24

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 24

\-----------------

_ “Okay. I know that for some this might be a bit confusing at first…” The bluenette tried to speak, but Maps but her off. _

_ “You’re ladybug and Damian is really the Black Cat and you want our help in beating the army of Demons and Hawkass jr., who unleashed might previously unknown and now you’re gathering a party for an incredible quest to save the world and restore the balance before it’s too late and everything falls to the darkness.” She said it all in one breath, which to be honest was mildly impressive… _

_ “No way…” Colton dismissed her, but Marinette smirked. _

_ “Actually, that’s pretty accurate. So… wanna help us save the world?” _

\------------

“Yay!” Maps shouted after a moment of silence and practically leaped at the box, but Kyle stopped her. 

“I’m… not entirely convinced it’s the best idea. Why us and not some adults?”

“We have another problem at hands,” Batman spoke as he entered the room, now fully dressed. “Several guards at Arkham have been akumatized, including the warden. There’s a massive breakout going on.” 

“I thought I told you that they are to be moved away or kept in a medically-induced coma!” Sabine stormed the room. She was dressed in her Shadowbat outfit and carried enough weapons to fight a small army. 

“Tough luck, shortie.” Red Hood chuckled. “At least one of the guards was akumatized as someone keeping everyone awake.” Then, he met Sabine’s gaze and he saw his entire life flash before his very eyes. 

“Remember that I know where you sleep, Hood.” She growled. “This is not the time for jokes.”

“Technically…” The vigilante started but reconsidered at the last moment. Sabine was clearly not in the mood.

Meanwhile, Maps had hearts in place of eyes. “Your mother is Shadowbat!?”

“Only temporarily.” Sabine dismissed. “Right now it’s just my backup plan.” She smiled. “Roaar! Prowl!”

In a flash of light, she was transformed into Pink Tigress. 

“So cool!” Maps was giddy now.

“Again, why us?” Kyle asked, still unconvinced. “We don’t exactly have overly much training.” 

“It’s not about training. Miraculous will take care of that… To some extent at least.” Marinette got flustered slightly. “It’s about who I can trust.”

“What about Olive!?” Kyle asked, letting his anger show.

“We didn’t get to her in time… She’s somewhere out there.”

“No…” the detective club collectively gasped.

“I’m in.” Pom stepped forward. “Let’s get that bastard.”

“You know you can count on us, Mari-hime,” Kagami said as she and Luka transformed.

Jon looked at Damian. “You have my strength.” 

The boy groaned. “Of all the references, Kent…” 

Marinette started to distribute the miraculous. 

  * Jon received the Turtle.
  * Allegra got the Goat
  * Felix was paired with the Hound
  * Claude became the Bull
  * Maps turned into a very energetic Moneky
  * Pomeline received the Fox
  * Colton was now the Rooster
  * Kyle became the Pig



With everyone transformed, the planning began. The war council was held around a large table. The big surprise was Alfred in a suit and a pair of glasses. He introduced himself as Galahad. Not that anyone complained except when they saw the number of firearms he had. Then Batman tried to complain until Alf… Galahad reminded him that he used to be a soldier, not a vigilante. Nobody dared to ask what type of soldier though.

“Mother cut any land access to Gotham and called the national guard, but they won’t enter.” Allegra began after she checked the news. “For now, they are here to contain it. Anything trying to leave the islands will be shot at by tanks.”

“I don’t think it will help in any real way. And Adrien doesn’t want it to spread. He wants the miraculous. There are no questions about it.”

“So what’s the plan?” Jon asked from his position next to Damian. A holographic map of Gotham appeared before them. 

“We split into four teams. Half of the Bats, that is Batman, Nightwing, and Spoiler will contain the Arkham breakout. We don’t need more distractions.” Ladybug began. The symbols of the aforementioned heroes came to life in Arkham.

“Red Hood, Black Bat, and Galahad are to limit civilian casualties. By  _ any  _ means necessary.” Damian supplied. Their icons were spread across the city. Some were surprised that Galahad’s symbol was the letter “K” turned ninety degrees counterclockwise, but nobody dared to comment.

“Next, we need two miraculous teams. One will create a distraction and get Hawkmoth to focus on them. This team will consist of Bee, Pig, Turtle, Monkey, Bull, Serpent, and Me.” Ladybug laid out the next part of the plan and several more holo-icons appeared over the old Gotham Fort. 

“Final team will consist of Me, Tigress, Hound, Fox, Goat, Dragon, and Rooster. We need to locate Hawkass jr. and pin him down until reinforcements arrive.” Black Cat pointed at the map, where the last remaining symbols appeared at Gotham Academy. “We’ll start the search from near the vault, which is the only known location. Hound will use their power to track him. With a bit of luck, we’ll put the end to it.”

“Why didn’t you use the Hound miraculous to track him earlier?” Colton asked. “It would’ve seemed easy enough.” 

“Tt. We aren’t idiots. But we needed to visit a place where he was very recently and where we were sure that the trace belonged to him.” Damian scowled. “Now we know for sure that he was inside the chamber, where no one but him or his associates entered.”

“Okay. That seems reasonable.” Allegra nodded.

“What about my sister?” Kyle once more pushed for answers. 

“We’ll find Olive, Kyle. But for now, the city must be the priority.” Maps put a hand on his shoulder.

“Fine. Let’s do this.” 

“Wait! Nobody’s going to question that a teenager just laid out a suicide plan and just go with it?” Colton asked. 

“I trust my love with my life.” 

“I don’t doubt my daughter. She is a superior tactician.” 

“Ladybug proved to know most about the current situation many times over.” 

“I will follow Mari-bug to the depths of Hell and back without blinking.”

“Mari-hime is a talented leader and I will follow her.” 

“Nettie has my trust.”

“Marinette knows… Hawkass. I’ll kick him below the belt.” 

The girl in question was shrinking from all the declarations of trust and love. She got flustered and wanted to hide behind Damian. Ladybug often received praise from people, but this was about Marinette. 

“Can we go save the world now!?” Maps asked impatiently.

“Um… yeah. Let’s go!” Marinette smiled. “Kaalki, can you manage four more portals?” 

“Yes, Guardian. But I expect enough sugar cubes that I can build a house.” 

“Fine.” 

Four more blue circles appeared. The groups separated, with Damian giving his wife one last kiss for good luck. They would probably have to explain the marriage after everything was over and someone finally connected the dots, but for now, he was enjoying the idiocy for perhaps the first time in his life. 

\---------

Lila was sitting in a dark room with the book in her hands. She was giddy. All these years she yearned freedom; yearned control over others. The lies were a temporary solution. She knew that someday she would’ve fallen had she not changed her ways. Slowly, she replaced lies with reality. Those idiots in the french class had no idea how much they could’ve done if they just exchanged all the contacts. 

Alya had an in with the media world that allowed Lila to introduce that Nino boy to Astruc. She had no idea why anyone would want to meet the buffoon, but whatever. Juleka’s mother personally knew half of the most popular rock stars. It wasn’t even a question of how to fulfill her promises. It was a question of how long would it take. She didn’t even need to work hard. Attach herself a few times to the right people, expand her contact list and now she was beloved among high circles as an all-around person. Nobody could undermine her lies now. Well, except for the Wayne brat. Her only failure. She could’ve done the same in Gotham. With an established reputation, she could’ve taken the city by storm. 

Except Maribrat stole it from her. She would make both her and the grumpy boyfriend of hers suffer. They would all pay. 

The book levitated before her, thousands of near-translucent tendrils of magic extended from it and out into the city. She would make sure to eviscerate the Waynes from the face of the earth. Maribrat had to remain alive, but luckily Adrien didn’t care about the details. Alive was a very broad term. 

\--------

Black Cat led his party down the chamber. Kaalki couldn’t teleport them any closer than the entrance by the tree. Anything further was too corrupted. Ladybug chose the members of his group with stealth in mind. That and any possible problems on their way. So far, most of them kept as silent as was expected from untrained civilians. It might’ve not been fair to compare them to trained assassins, but his cousin could’ve done better. 

As they descended into the darkness of the secret tunnels, Damian couldn’t help but feel unease. There was a corrupted aura filling this place, not to mention the memories of what happened last time. Nevertheless, he pushed forward. 

The octagonal chamber with the platform was now housing a giant hole in the ground. The platform had already gone down. The key was missing, which didn’t give them much optimism. 

“Be on your guard. We don’t know what’s down there. Be alert of any danger. Go.” With that, he jumped down using various rock shelves and holes to descend. Dragon and Tigress jumped after him without a moment of hesitation. The rest paused for a moment before going forward. They didn’t have much of a choice if they wanted to see their friends again. 

The chamber at the bottom was now slightly different. The purple glowing mushrooms were gone as if wiped by some shockwave. The doors protecting the entrance were now also ruined. The words on the arc were turned into dust. Slowly, the group wandered further into the chamber. Tigress and Dragon spread to the sides and disappeared from the view. 

Briefly, Damian wondered where Kagami learned stealth techniques. Another thing to investigate after the crisis was dealt with. 

When he stopped before the doorstep, he had to narrow his eyes. Night vision was useful, but problematic when lighting suddenly changed. 

Several braziers burned along the lines of the circular room. Chests filled with gold lined the walls. He was sure they were filled with gold since some were opened and even emptied on the floor. Then, he saw that each bore a Wayne family crest. 

“Um… is that like… yours?” Pom asked. 

“If not, I can take it.” Colton immediately offered and Damian wished he took a sword with him. 

“Tt. It’s the treasure of Waynemoor Castle. The family legend said that it was hidden in a safe place to await dark times.” 

“Oh… So I can’t take it?” Colton deflated.

“No, you idiot. It belongs to my family.” 

“Aren’t we here for something?” Allegra urged them. 

“Right.” Felix sighed. Of course, he would have to do everything. “Hunt!” 

His pupils dilated slightly as he picked traces of several people. There were his companions, the three women hiding in shadows, and…

“Watch out!” He shouted and tossed his boomerang at where the third woman was located. 

He didn’t hit anything, but he did force her to leave hiding. A girl their age in purple dress leaped from behind a rock in the shadows. She immediately charged at the nearest hero, who happened to be Black Cat. Bad move on her site. 

The hero blocked her folded fan with the staff before proceeding to counter-attack. He swiped low, hoping to topple her, but the peacock jumped over it and punched him in the face. Pink Tigress and Ryuko joined and the three of them surrounded the teenager.

“Tt. Give up. That was foolish of you.” He scoffed. “You won’t take out all of us. No one would be foolish enough to come after a madman alone.”

“I heard differently about your brother.” She grinned.

Damian froze as the peacock just informed him that she knew his identity. That was just enough for her to leap at him with her fan-knife. 

A boomerang hit her head at the last moment before Black Cat ended with a cut throat.

Mara cursed under her breath. That was not how they planned it. There shouldn’t have been so many of them. Luckily, she wasn’t powerless. Quite the opposite. 

She picked a single feather from her fan and filled it with corrupted energy. A small shiver went down her spine. It was like the very miraculous was telling her it was wrong. She ignored it and instead allowed the feather to fall into a gold coin next to her. 

“Rise, Fortune! Rise and tear them all apart!” She shouted. One by one each chest exploded and a small monster made from coins emerged, treating the wood splinters as more material. Brown and gold creatures charged at the team, who had to spread out. All loose gold gathered in front of the small bridge leading to the island in the center. Once the main monster was standing there, looking not dissimilar to Clayface, Peacock smiled. “Deal with them!” She commanded.

“Dragon, Goat, Rooster! Take the Sentimonster out! Destroy that coin. Ryuko! Take Hound and follow the original plan. Pink Tigress and I will take her down.” Black Cat commanded. 

“My my! What confidence. But I think I have better things to do than stay here.” She tossed the coin into the monster she created. Then, she bolted forward, leaping over Goat who only managed to block the fan-knife with one of her ice axes.

“Stick to the plan!” Black Cat shouted before charging after the villain. Tigress followed him. 

Felix looked at Kagami, who glared back. He just shrugged and started to follow the trail.

\---------

Black Cat raced after the peacock with Tigress not far after them. The secret passages seemed to last endlessly as they chased through them. He memorized each turn and it didn’t add up. They would’ve been long since out of the grounds. Still, he couldn’t give up. Right now catching the Peacock was paramount if they wanted to stop the siege for good. 

There was no banter at either side during the chase. The heroes weren’t in a mood for such and the villainess was much more concentrated on survival… and leading them where she wanted. 

As they turned another corner Black Cat had to act on instinct when he deflected a sword going at his neck. He and Pink Tigress found themselves in a larger room, lit by several torches. Around twenty assassins circled them now, with the peacock smiling from behind the line. They were all dressed in a modified version of the standard League of Assassins garb. They were a bit more armored and less burdened by the needless decorations (that were already almost nonexistent to begin with). They were all armed with swords, but they also carried handguns and machine guns. 

“How do you like my honor guard?” Peacock asked smugly. She dropped her transformation to reveal a mane of black hair with some red streaks. It was now clear that she was blind in one eye. 

“Who’re you?” Tigress snapped. 

“Ask my cousin. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to explain how he blinded me!” She shouted. 

“Now, now, my granddaughter.” Another voice spoke as a tall figure walked from the shadows. He wore a dark gray vest over a white shirt, a pair of brown pants, and a long green cloak. There were two swords attached to his belt. 

“Ra’s al Ghul.” Sabine glared at him. “Your daughter believes you to be dead.” 

“Yes… I had hoped Talia would rise to the challenge and continue my mission while I focus on… retirement.” 

“Tt. Right. The head of the demon spending his final days in sunny Florida.” Damian deadpanned.

“Don’t laugh, Hafid. The pit is no longer as effective as it used to be. I had hoped that you could continue my legacy, but you hesitate. I allowed your mother’s regency, taking the opportunity to retreat into shadows and observe. I found her actions… lacking.” 

“Tt. Stuff it, old man.” Damian scoffed. 

“It’s impolite, grandson. When I decided that it was enough and I tried to reclaim my throne, your mother rebelled and allied herself with the Guardians. Together, they were able to repel my attempts.”

“Good. And why on earth would you align yourself with a madman like Agreste.” 

“It was really Mara’s plan. Quite brilliant I must say.” 

Damian noted that the girl had a wide grin on her face. “After my marriage to Adrien… or bonding, if you will, we were able to access the full power of our jewels. And in addition, in a few years’ time, there might come new generations of al Ghul. This time, without the corrupted influence of your mother.” She drew her sword. 

“Tt. I see you and him are worth each other.” Damian prepared for a fight.

“He  _ is  _ a good strategist. He was the one who learned of the vault and tracked it. And who is about to capture our wife.” She couldn’t hide her smile.

Both Damian and Sabine realized the weight of the situation. They had to act fast. 

“I know you respect your father.” The woman started while looking at the boy. “But today all bets are off.” With that, she tossed her chakram at the closest assassin and leaped up and forward. She snatched the handgun from the falling mook and emptied it, eliminating eight more. Damian was already dispatching the ones on the opposite side. He didn’t show any mercy either. Marinette’s life was in danger and he would kill to keep her safe.

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Ra's to make an appearance in the first story, but I couldn't get him there without disrupting the flow. Here, he was present all along and working toward his goal.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this one is songfic. I AM THE NIGHT belongs to Miracle of Sound and I get no money from it.

To Marry a Vigilante: Part 25

\---------

Ladybug’s yo-yo hit the akuma right between the eyes as she kicked one that tried to attack her from behind. She wrapped the weapon around another one and spun them around to crash several akuma at once. Nearby, Monkey Maps was jumping around and smashing her large staff into anything that tried to get close. She looked like she was enjoying herself greatly. Up in the air, Turtle was zapping large groups with heat vision and freezing them with his breath. Jon definitely wasn’t trying to hide who he was, but Marinette was grateful he went all out. He was definitely a powerhouse here and his miraculous gave him the much-needed protection against magic that saved his life more than once. 

Just now, Maps tripped one of the akumas before lifting her staff overhead and dropping it repeatedly until she was sure her opponent was defeated. 

“Rule number seven:...” She never got to finish that sentence as an arrow sailed out of nowhere right at her. 

At the last moment, Kyle tackled her and most definitely saved her life. The akumas around them stepped back, forming a large circle. From the crowd walked Adrien. He had a dark purple suit with the signature butterfly brooch pinned to the top of the shirt. His chest was protected by two black flaps that looked a bit like moth wings. In his black gloves, he held a cane topped with a purple orb. The face was covered by a simple domino mask that did nothing to hide the mane of blonde hair on top of his head.

“Give up Ladybug. Even you can’t defeat tens of thousands of akumas. Not even Scarlet Moth can compare to this.” 

In the background, Viperion prepared to use his Second Chance as soon as the fight began. If they were lucky, they would end it right there and then. 

“Did you really think this would work, Agreste?” The heroine snapped at him. “Your father failed each time. What chance do you stand?” 

“My father was an idiot. Even at his best, he was blinded by trying to get the miraculous. He never had any solid plan. Scarlet Moth was the peak of his abilities. I surpassed him! I…” he was interrupted when a yo-yo smashed right into his face. He could feel a bit of blood come from his broken teeth, but there was no time to bother as just then the heroes leapt back into action right at him. The akumas that stood behind him charged to protect him, but now there was a visible goal for them. 

An akuma with wings lifted Adrien from the ground and tried to carry him away. Ladybug (who wrapped her yo-yo around the flying akuma’s ankle) and Turtle (who could fly) followed him directly while other heroes made sure to keep the army at bay. The chase was short as Jon easily shot the monster’s wing with heat vision and made them crash on the rooftop of Wayne Tower. 

“Give up Adrien. I can and will hurt you otherwise.” Ladybug threatened. 

In response, the boy grinned. There was something dangerous about his confidence. Chat Noir used to be confident, but the only time Adrien acted like that was when he actually got what he wanted. 

No sooner than Ladybug made a step forward, a blood-red circle lit up around the pair. She and Jon felt excruciating pain and were forced to their knees as the kwamis were forcefully expelled from the miraculous. Immediately, they both hid under their outfits. At the same time, at least thirty assassins stepped out from the shadows. 

“No!” Adrien screamed as he saw who was under Ladybug’s face. 

“Go to hell.” Marinette spat at him.

\----------- [ I AM THE NIGHT ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2Wi0XWIdXA) \--------

Damian broke at least seven ribs in one of the assassins as he smashed him into the ground. Another one received a strong open-palm punch to his throat, followed by the baton smacking his head with enough force to put him out of the fight permanently, with a large chance of brain damage. 

The boy found himself at a disadvantage. Years of living with his father and brothers made the instincts beaten into him during childhood dormant. For all the threats he gave daily to people that irritated him, killing no longer came easy. The family would say it was a good thing, but right now it was a hindrance. 

_ I Am The Night _

“Tt. This is taking too long!” He shouted at Sabine, who was fighting alone against Ra’s and three assassins. He saw her activate the ‘Precision’ power-up not so long ago, which was perhaps the only reason she was still alive. The Head of the Demon had centuries of advantage over her. 

“Go! I’ll take them out!” 

Damian kicked two more assassins before leaping up. The staff expanded and allowed him to rest under the rooftop. 

_ A curtain call _

“Cataclysm!” And the rooftop was gone. He leapt out of the underground room they were fighting onto the street of Gotham. Some assassins tried to chase them, but they probably died under the rubble.

_ The wings are waiting for the night to fall _

The secret garage wasn’t too far. A quick message on his staff made sure that the vehicle would meet him halfway.

_ Spread over the stage _   
_ Can’t keep me out _

A crossbreed between tank and car rolled onto the street. Damian didn’t bother to slow his run as he leapt inside. 

_ I’ve always pummeled through the doors of doubt _

The machine managed a full one-eighty degree turn and chased toward the Wayne Tower, where his beloved should still be. He didn’t even consider her not being there.

_ Power through the plagues _

The streets were full of akumas that tried to stop him, but he didn’t even try to stop and fight them. Armoring and automated guns would have to be enough. 

_ Wit for pace _ _   
_ _ This riddle’s just a race _

The tank smashed right through another group of akumas when the tower finally came into vision. He could see Ladybug and the flying Turtle go up the tower. He could see they were chasing something big. With a flick of the switch, he activated the main cannon and aimed. Before he got a chance to fire, a large akuma stepped before him. It was two stories tall and tried to smash him with a club. 

_ Old self pities _ _   
_ _ Cleanse this city’s waste _

A single shot took care of its head. The car sped forward. Damian saw an opportunity and used the body of the fallen giant as an impromptu ramp to force his vehicle to leap up over the horde. His car smashed through a large group during the landing and the minigun mounted next to the tank rifle created a large clearing. The heroes gathered around. Damian activated the automated attack mode and the catapult. 

_ I am the night _ _   
_ _ A tyrant of the shade _

The mechanism was strong enough to send him at least a quarter way up. His claws pierced the glass and concrete as Damian raced up on all four. 

_ I am the spite _ _   
_ _ I am the pain repaid _

He was halfway up when he saw the flying akuma crash on the rooftop. 

_ I am the night _ _   
_ _ A fear that lies in shadows cannot fade _

Three-quarters up he heard his beloved scream in pain. His blood boiled. 

_ Crush the light _ _   
_ _ I am the night _

He leaped over the edge just as over thirty assassins revealed themselves.

“Activate all defense systems!” He screamed. “Override code: M.D.C.A.G.W! Full lethality!” 

_ Listening _

Nothing happened at first. Adrien’s grin widened. “So you…” 

_ The ripple of a heartbeat quickening _

Several holes in the ground opened and turrets extended from there. 

“Fuck.” Adrien cursed. 

_ Fear behind the eyes _

The guns started to fire at everyone sans Black Cat, Marinette, and Jon. They were the only ones that the guns wouldn’t even try to shoot. 

_ Uneasy prey _

Adrien was first to notice it. He quickly grabbed Marinette and held the blade to her neck, ensuring that no gun would scratch him.

_ The broken bones litter the alleyways _

Damian walked slowly toward him, twirling his staff. Around, assassins died or were left wounded and unable to fight. 

_ Terror from the skies _

“Tt. When your father tried that, I cut his arm off.”

“He wasn’t prepared. I am.” 

With a flick of his finger, he opened the top of his cane and allowed one last akuma to fly out and land on Marinette’s engagement ring. 

_ Check my head _

“Weeping Dame. I offer you the power to end all this. No more suffering…”

_ I guess the joke’s on me _

He never finished, before Marinette turned around and delivered a straight punch to his nose. She then grabbed him by his ears while he was dazed and pulled his head to a meeting with her knee. 

_ I’m not laughing _ _   
_ _ At the irony _

The cane fell from his hand when she then kneed him below the belt. He tried to fight, but his swing was pathetic and she twisted his hand until he was forced to turn his back to her. She easily pinned him to the wall while smashing his head into it.

_ I am the night _ _   
_ _ A tyrant of the shade _

Akumas started to crawl up the tower, but Damian and Jon, with the help of the defense systems, stalled for time while Marinette ended it once and for all. 

_ I am the spite _ _   
_ _ I am the pain repaid _

Adrien back-kicked her, but she only stumbled back two steps before she stabilized. He tried to follow this with a punch, but she easily ducked low and hit him in his diaphragm. The air was forcefully expelled from his lungs when Marinette kicked him in his ankle and made it twist at a strange angle. 

_ I am the night _ _   
_ _ A fear that lies in shadows cannot fade _

Adrien now couldn’t stand straight anymore, but he still tried. When he charged at her, she avoided him by stepping to the left and punching his liver. He fell down, face first. She used one foot to turn him around.

_ Crush the light _ _   
_ _ I am the night _

The last thing the blond boy saw before losing consciousness was righteous anger on Marinette’s face. Then, she dropped her foot on his face in one strong kick and everything went dark.

_ The chill _ _   
_ _ Of the shadow that lurks inside this mind _

It was finally almost over. Marinette picked the brooch of his body and allowed his transformation to fall. Nooroo was forcefully expelled from it. The little kwami was trembling. Tikki leapt from under Marinette’s jacket and pulled the kwami into a hug. 

“It’ll soon be over.”

“We just need one more favor…” Marinette said reluctantly.

_ It builds _ _   
_ _ Breathe the fear out and face it one last time _

“The… the proper phrase is Metamorphosis…” Nooroo murmured in a weak voice. “To drop it… say Chrysalis...” 

“Nooroo! Metamorphosis!” 

In a flash of light, Marinette was transformed. Her new outfit still had the very recognizable silvery breastplates looking a bit like a moth’s wings, but instead of a suit, she wore tight purple spandex with black boots that reached over her knees and mid-thigh, ending with in a sharp triangle, black gloves that reached beyond her elbows and ended with a concave triangle, and the lower part of her torso was covered with black armor. Her face was covered with a silver mask with sharp edges.

_ I am the night _ _   
_ _ A tyrant of the shade _

“Tikki, Nooroo! Merge!” 

Another flash of light and now Lady Mariposa was overlooking the devastated city of Gotham. With only a wave of her hand, she made every corrupted akuma leave their host and gather in front of her. A giant cloud of darkness hung over the Wayne Tower now as everyone in Gotham watched with bated breath.

_ I am the spite _ _   
_ _ I am the pain repaid _

Instead of trying to capture the akumas and purify them, Marinette used her powers to recall the darkness directly to her yo-yo, where it was neutralized. Just like that, centuries of hatred and anger disappeared. Everything Adrien hoped to achieve became but a distant dream and his last chance of victory gone.

_ I am the night _ _   
_ _ A fear that lies in shadows cannot fade _

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Lady Mariposa tossed her yo-yo in the air and a wave of butterflies and ladybugs cleared the city. Almost everything was returned to normal. Almost. 

_ Crush the light _ _   
_ _ I am the night _

Sabine and Ra’s were now fighting in the streets. Her transformation long-since dropped, revealing Shadowbat armed with multiple weapons. Ra’s was clearly getting the upper hand. Slowly, she had to back further and further. Marinette could sense her, but the cure took too much from her. Damian managed to catch her just before she fell down. People gasped as a sword suddenly pierced the back of one of the fighters.

_ And now the joke is on me... _

Ra’s al Ghul looked at his chest with wide eyes. A scimitar was now sticking right through his heart.

_ I am the night _

As he fell on his knees, with blood pooling around him, Sabine smiled under her mask. 

“Hello, Sister. Nice of you to drop by.” 

\---------

Lila cursed as her tome suddenly lost all its power. She was cheated. He stole her power! He took what was supposed to be hers. The power was hers and no one’s else! She tried to force the book to open. 

She stormed up the bell tower to see the city in the distance. She didn’t notice three people follow her up until a sword was pressed to her back. The cold air of the night made the silver blade more uncomfortable.

“Give me the book.”

A faint smell of perfumes told her everything she needed to know. “Lydecker.”

“What?! How!?” 

“Only you would use that fragrance.” Lila snapped. “And the book is mine! It’s my power! Mine!” 

“For over a century my family tried to find it! We swore to serve Calamity!”

“Blah blah blah! My power!” Lila tried to turn and leap at the Fox, but a blade pierced her back and her heart.

Her lifeless eyes forever frozen in surprise as she plummeted down, for the large crowd of students to watch.

\---------

Mara cursed under her breath. She’s been hiding for over a month now. She tried to break Adrien out of Arkham, but she almost got locked herself. It was a miracle she escaped. Now, she became the international most wanted terrorist at the ripe age of sixteen. Not only that, but her aunt was out for her blood. And almost no network to support her. 

She knew she had been found. She had no idea who it was, but they were after her now. She ducked into the alleyway and hoped that nobody would notice when she appeared on the other side. 

Out of nowhere, a figure dropped on her. Maybe if she was still in her prime, she would’ve fought back, but Mara al Ghul was now malnourished and tired from irregular sleep. 

The world turned black for her. 

The next thing she knew, she was sitting in a glass cell deep in a concrete basement. Next to her, on another bed, Adrien Agreste cursed under his breath. Somehow, Arkham decided that as a married couple they deserved a shared cell. 

**_\----------_ **

**_THE END_ **

**_KONIEC_ **

**_\---------_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is that. I think it was a suitable ending. No more sequels this time though. Sorry not sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Some AGE:  
> Sabine - 45  
> Tom - 42  
> Gabriel - 47  
> Lady Shiva - 42  
> Damian, Marinette, Adrien - 15  
> Cass - 16  
> Tim - 17  
> Stephanie - 18  
> Jason - 25  
> Dick - 27  
> Mar'i - 3.5  
> Barbara - 28  
> Kor'i - physically around 28  
> Bruce - 42  
> Alfred - CLASSIFIED
> 
> I'm now on DISCORD! I made my own writer's server that you're free to join if you want a convo with me or something :)  
> https://discord.gg/DrYhsWnh75


End file.
